Earthland: The Dragon and The Ankh
by Wizard Saint
Summary: The world of Earthland contains the Continents of Ishgar and Alakitasia, but what if it also contains the kingdoms and adventures of One Piece. (mostly based on one piece wth aspects of Fairy Tail used to add to dimension).
1. Prologue: Body and Soul

**Prologue: Body and Soul**

Blood. The red iron-scented liquid gushed from the gaping wound. The red haired executioner stared down at the dying person with sadness, regret and love in her eyes, trying with all her might to justify killing the man she loved. But alas all she felt was shame; shame for not being able to find a way to save him from the darkness that had taken root since their traumatic childhood. She then knelt down and pulled the dying man into an embrace, tears running down her face and mixing with the blood on her hands. Voices started to cry out around the two persons, one such voice belonged to the dying mans' sister; who was being comforted by her boyfriend. The crunch of footsteps on the loose gravel battlefield, accompanied by the sharp sound of metal told them of the armies arrival.

However, instead of the General, the group were met by the wizard saint Draculos Hyberion, he was as usual sporting a dress shirt, dark slacks and a black cape, and he had his clean-cut black hair and moustache, well groomed. Looking down at the dying man Hyberion sighed before a green-blue magic circle appeared in front of him. The redheaded female was immediately on edge. "What are you..." she began, but she was cut off by the other woman's hand on her shoulder. "Lucy..." she began again, "Erza. I asked Draculos here because I knew that there was no other way to end this war except with my brothers' death" Lucy replied. "But I can use a spell that would encase him in a lacrima preventing death and allowing us time to think of a way to remove the evil god from him" Draculos stated. The air stilled as she took in those words, frowning a little as she knew that it was still unknown territory. Freezing someone in time was a rare magical talent but for her the question of how long would she have to wait for the renegade god to be exorcised from his body was the sticking point. "This is the only way" Lucy's boyfriend spoke, "we all want James back, but with the curse still active is problematic. With this we have time on our side". Despite their trying nature Erza reluctantly agreed, even though she believed that James was now forever lost to her. Tears ran down her face as she gave him one final kiss before Hyberion activated the spell "Time Sphere". Lucy held Erza's hand, whilst also being comforted herself by Gray, "we'll get him back" he whispered. The silvery-blue magic circle encompassed the fatally injured James Heartfilia, before instantly solidifying and turning into a giant forty metre high lacrima with James in the centre, "it is done. Death has been halted and now we have time to save him" Hyberion spoke.

Yet, what they didnt take into consider was the law of neutral existence; an ancient rule that time magic had to obey. And as a result of Time Sphere's usage, the physical body of James Heartfilia remained trapped in the lacrima in Ishgar, where as his mind and soul were given a new body as his old life was deemed by the ancient gods to be over, despite being frozen in time. So as James Heartfilia 'died', a child was born into the world thousands of miles away across the seas in the Goa Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 1: The Four Seas

Chapter 1: The Four Seas

The world had always been wild and untameable, but there were those who believed that challenging that, and living beneath the stars; as free men and women, was the best way to live life to the fullest. These people were the pirates, and although the World Government called them criminals, the majority of them were not bloodthirsty bad guys. Those good pirates only lived for the thrill of adventure and the love of camaraderie and friendship that bound them on their journey. Depending on species or country of origin, the people of Earthland had differing levels of support for piracy; In the East and South Blue Seas piracy was seen as a nuisance and those who lived in these kingdoms and islands supported the Governments' hardline approach, but in the North and West Blue Seas, also known as the New World, piracy was all the people new as those Seas were ruled by the four strongest pirate captains and their crews; the Four Emperors. And as a result the government had placed vast bounties on the heads of the emperors and their subordinates; mostly in the region of two to four hundred billion berries. The reign of the emperors was known as the great pirate era as they came into being after the king of the pirates Gol D Rodger was captured and executed by the Marines. Yet the Government hid the real reason why execution not incarceration was used. After Rodger's death his former crew mates split up and went their own way, and despite having conquered the seas and learnt the true history of the world; something that the World Government didn't want anyone poking their noses into, the former Rodger Pirates became targets for new pirate crews looking for the legendary last island.

Moreover, before the Emperors, and even before Rodger, the seas were ruled by a pirate captain, and his crew, known as the Rocks. So feared and so strong had the Rocks Pirates been that after they were defeated, the Five Elder Stars closed the book on them wanting to move away from the most violent and bloodthirsty pirate in the history of piracy. The name of the Rocks Captain was only known to those high up in the government and navy. Some of the lower level crew escaped capture and strayed hidden whilst two others went on to become Emperors; Charlotte LinLin and Kaido, both had been part of the Rocks Pirates and both wanted revenge for their captains downfall. The only known fact that the government let the populace know was that the Navy defeated Rocks and that Vice Admiral Monkey D Garp had been the one to do so. This action had made him the hero of the marines as well as garnering many new recruits from all across the seas for the Navy, as Garp broke the perception that the Navy was the personal army for the World Nobles, or Celestial Dragons, as they called themselves. The world nobles were despised as they were arrogant, conceited, self centred and sadistic, but any bad mouthing or physical attacking of them was a capital punishment and would attract the admirals in response. But the people's trust and admiration for the marines once again grew with Garp's taking down of the Rocks.

Years later to counteract the power of the Four Emperors, the World Government created the Seven Warlords of the Sea; seven pirate captains and their crews that turned privateer in service of the government. This system of regulated piracy was controversial amongst marines and monarchies; but as the warlords were named by the Five Elder Stars, the rulers of the Government, those beneath them had to accept the new system. Currently the Navy was led by fleet admiral Monkey D Kong, and backed up by the three admirals: 'Black-arm' Zephyr, Solomon Yukimori and Alexi Pugachev. The power of the admirals came from their devil fruits, or in Zephyr's case; Haki. Yukimori possessed the paramecia fear-fear fruit; which allowed him to manipulate an opponents emotions, driving the victim into a controlled nightmare or daydream. However, it's effects were limited depending on the victims' strength of mind, that said however, it was still a wildly desired fruit amongst pirates and marines. On the other hand, Alexi Pugachev had eaten the zoan bear-bear fruit, model polar bear. This gave him the ability to transform into a polar bear, sustain temperatures of below zero and have claws that could cut through anything he wished. The Navy headquarters: Marineford, was an island in the centre of the worlds seas It was also 'coincidentally' close the the Holy Land of Mariejois, so that the Navy could be seen as the spearhead of justice, many marines disliked their HQ's proximity to the despicable celestial dragons but what could they do but "grin and bare it", so vice admiral Tsuru used to calmly announce to marines and world citizens who believed that justice should be independent from government coverups. The government on the other hand believed that the Holy Land was the divine capital of the world, and any denunciation of that was blasphemous punishable by ten years locked away in Impel Down.


	3. Chapter 2: The Rival Government

Chapter 2: The Rival Government

Contrary to popular belief the power that the government had over the new worlds largest continent, Ishgar, had until the civil war, been tenuous at best. Moreover, as the Magic Council held weapons that could obliterate Mariejois instantaneously, the agreed relationship of lassez-faire, worked well for both parties, as each side believed that a pact was better than an alliance. But since the collapse of that Council, during the war of Demons and Gods and the loss of inter continental trust between Ishgarian kingdoms; the Five Elder Stars began to plot a takeover. However their plan was halted when a new power rose from the ashes of war: The Royal East Ishgar Trading Company. The Company took control of the independent city state-capital of ERA. This action was followed by the conquering the two neighbouring continents of Alakitasia and Solana. What happened next angered the World Government, as The Companies Board of Directors, led by the Director-General; Jude Heartfilia announced the withdrawal from the Statute of Membership, quit the World Government and established the World Republic. The capital of this new government was the Ishgarian city-state of ERA. And just like that there was uproar and jollity, depending on personal trust of Mariejois, the centre of this new Republic was Ishgar.

Furthering, ERA became just as symbolic a capital as Mariejois, without the corruption and sadistic world nobles. Ishgar was also well respected amongst new world kingdoms and many joined the Republic immediately in support of the Companies pledge for free and fair democratic governance as well as wanting protection of the deemed stronger army of the Republic; the Magic Knights led by the Ten Wizard Saints. This strength was enough that even the newly named Emperors of the Sea gave the Republic Base a wide birth. To maintain face value the Company retained the old councils' motto: "Semper Fidelis", meaning always faithful. Yet despite the Companies attempts to present itself as nothing like the world nobles and the five elders, there remained kingdoms in the new world that didn't feel comfortable about declaring for rival governments as it could led to conflict; economic or military. The Company used the Councils units of law enforcement; the Rune Knights, but renamed them Magic Knights to show the world that magic was superior to devil fruits. The biggest fear for the celestial dragons was that the wizards of Ishgar could and would be able to use magic over great distances; thousands of miles, from west to east, and discover their national treasure.

This fear was what led the government to declare the East Ishgar Trading Company as the number one enemy of Mariejois; a decision that whilst not without merit, was like a slap in the face to all pirates who craved notoriety, wealth and power. Yet the Emperors didn't care in the slightest as they were pirates and so rival governments didn't concern them, unless there was war a brewing. In which case the argument was "bring it on!" Although the prospect of facing any of the Ten Wizard Saints was something that all pirates actively tried to avoid, as the general consensus was; 'face an admiral and be humbled, face a wizard saint and face mortality'.


	4. Chapter 3: The Great Admiral

Chapter 3: The Great Admiral

Fleet Admiral Monkey D Kong stared at the papers on his desk, the last report of the Roger Pirates before their captain was 'captured' and executed. ' _Fourteen navy ships destroyed',_ he read. Vice Admiral Yulia Devin had and was meticulous when it came to chasing down pirates. However when it had came to the Roger Pirates, she was thoroughly outclassed. Sighing, Kong allowed his mind to drift from his job to his family; his wife Milan D Kobayashi and his two sons, Garp and James. Both men were both great Marines like their father and grandfather, who had also been fleet admiral. Kong had been thrilled that his eldest son, Garp, had become the legendary marine and James had become the youngest Admiral since Lathrode Kahn nearly two hundred years ago. There was Something different; normally a strong conviction to uphold justice was what drew in marine cadets but James's drive had surprised his father as he had always said that he wanted to reform the system from within rather than draw ire and hatred through rebellion and sedition. Reckless actions had always been a trait of the Monkey D family, and that worried Kong as it did Garp as well was very protective of his brother. And yet the recklessness of Monkey D James was the thing that had Kong realised knew would probably advance his younger son further than both him and his brother.

His musings were broken by the sound of knocking at his office door and moments later the figure of Admiral Zephyr walked into the room. "Kong..." Zephyr began, " Zee I know why you are here" the fleet admiral replied smiling. "You want permission to after Newgate" Kong interjected. Smiling, the admiral looked at his friend, "yeah I want to take down Newgate before he grows too big and powerful". Kong knew that Newgate, or Whitebeard as his new crew called him, had the potential to become a hugely powerful figure amongst Pirates. So it was decided by the Five Elder Stars of the World Government that admirals Zephyr and Yukimora would go forth and either destroy or arrest the criminals Edward Newgate and the former Rodger pirate Silvers Raleigh respectively. "The Government gave the go ahead earlier this morning Zee, they also granted your request to name Aine the rank of Commodore". Zephyr grinned happily as he received his orders but as he turned around to leave he stopped and spoke again; "I hear that James has been promoted to Admiral whilst Garp remains a Vice Admiral. Garp is jealous, but I can see the pride in his eyes and yours old friend". Kong beamed but remained composed, yes his second son had become the second youngest admiral the navy has ever had, yet Garp was the one who was way more skilled in armament and observation Haki that his brother. However that being said, the one thing that James had that Garp didn't was possessing conquerors spirit. Before he had time to talk; Zephyr interjected again. "Unlike his brother, James is more controlled" he finished before walking out of the room.

One again left to his own thoughts, Kong returned to his papers, one of which immediately grabbed his attention: "The Seven Warlords of the Sea: Sayo Brinada _, Rex Hiola, Arana Michu, Toro Di Veticular, Shun Tasha, Hideki Rio and Rahm Toto. - Devil Fruit Powers (in respective order) ; (Zoan) Bird-Bird fruit model Eagle, (logia) metal-metal fruit, (logia) rumble-rumble fruit, none (current greatest swordsman alive) , (paramecia) Weight-weight fruit , (Ancient Zoan) model T-Rex) and none Haki based pirate._ Putting aside the document Kong picked up a small transponder snail and inputted a number; moments later the voice of Garp was heard through the receiver. "Father..." this wasn't what Kong wanted to hear from his son, worried stuttering. He wanted results. "Son, how did you as Sengoku handling the Golden Lion in the West Blue?" There was a loud smacking sound followed by Sengoku's voice taking over the receiver. "Fleet Admiral Sir, Shiki has been dealt with but unfortunately he...erm is dead". Kong facepalmed in annoyance, the World Government had specifically asked for the three top pirates to be captured alive so they could be 'put to justice', which was the Elder Stars' way of saying public execution. "I knew I should have sent James to take down Shiki" he muttered to himself, half-annoyed. "Fine just bring the body and the captured crew to G5 Marine base for identification and processing". Garp immediately retorted that the marine base G2 was more appropriate than G5, as the 'scum' of the Rodger era were now slowly being 'eradicated', they should be sent to the "closest base to Impel Down". Kong knew that Garp whilst loyal to the marines, believed that seasoned and hardened pirates should be locked away quicker than the more average lot. However, it was Sengoku that Kong had put in charge due to his astuteness and politically awareness of marine actions; and so Kong allowed the Vice Admiral a bit of leeway but at the same time he knew that the death of one of the top three Pirate Lords, the level below the Four Emperors, would throw the New World into chaos as smaller crews would seek to take Shiki's position. The next stage in the ever continuing saga of removing piracy from the oceans had to be different, and more to the point, stable.


	5. Chapter 4: End of an Era

Chapter 4: End of an Era

' _Gold Rodger, King of the Pirates, has been captured alive by the combined might of Admiral Yukimori and Vice Admiral Devin. The World Government has announced the public execution will take place in Rodgers birth place, Loguetown in the East Blue, in two weeks._ Garp remembered the newspaper he had read and stared at the now five year old boy; Gol D Ace. The son, whose mother Portgas D Rouge had sacrificed her own life to birth and protect, and father who had begged him to keep safe from the Government. Sighing. Garp took a battle stance and prepared himself for the barrage of hits that Ace began to start with. Black of hair, brown eyes and sweat dripping off his freckled on his face; Ace bottled up his resentment towards his father and threw down the pipe he was using as a weapon. "Come on old man..." he whined, "when are you going to teach me Haki. Cos if you don't I'll just get James to teach me". Before Garp could retort, a hearty laugh broke through the now quieted forrest, "fatherhood suits you brother" a voice spoke behind him. Garp didn't even bother to turn around as he knew that James would have a ridiculous smirk on his face, "I don't deserve to be a father..." he retorted to his brother, thinking about his own wayward son Dragon. "It's not your fault" James interjected, walking forwards and kneeling down by Ace and ruffling the youngsters hair. "Dragon chose a path that he believes in, It may be one of treason and rebellion...but even I can see that what he wants is reform". The look on Garp's face proved that the mention of his sons actions were still hard for him to accept. "Dragon is my exiled son but with Ace here as my adopted grandson and I will raise him to be a marine so he won't draw the Government's ire". James grinned at his brothers' wording knowing full well what being a "marine" meant to Garp and how training was important. James shook his head to clear his mind and to get himself back to what he wanted to say; "I came back to Goa as I want you to meet my daughter; Monkey D Koala". It was now that Garp sharply turned around at the mention of "daughter" and gawked at his little brother; who was standing in an opening of trees with a small girl beside him; "brother, meet your niece. And Ace meet your...", James stopped trying to figure out what relation the two children would be, "cousin...yeah thats it, cousin". When he was able to get over his shock, the vice admiral was in awe of his niece's bright emerald green eyes and her light brown hair. "Koala, huh..." Garp replied chuckling, "don't mock my choice of name..." James retorted. "You named your son Dragon..." "alright alright. I get the point" Garp smiled. "She's got her mother's eyes..." James spoke sadly, picking up Koala in his arms. Her mother had died giving birth, which had caused James to be absent from work for two years, grieving. "Come" Garp spoke getting to his feet, "let's go back to windmill village. We both could do with a rest, not to mention I want to give little Ace here to Dadan for care".

The two marines left the forrest clearing and headed down the tiny footpath towards Mount Corvo, where Dadan lived. "Shouldn't you go see father" Garp began nodding at his sleeping niece, in her fathers' arms, as he himself guided Ace straight towards Dadan. "Father has already met his grand daughter..." James answered "he wanted me to give her a more suitable name like; Lola or Jennifer, but I said that she's my daughter and naming her is my right as a father. Besides whenever I look into her eyes, all I see is her mother and how much she loved koala bears".

After dropping Ace and Koala off with Dadan the journey back to Windmill

Village was little over thirty minutes, so when the two brothers got back to Windmill Village they were greeted by the villagers who gave them a hero's return party. "Lucille..." James called out to a tall green haired women, in a red and white striped dress and blue blouse, "how is little Makino? She must be at least ten years old by now." The woman smiled as she hurried up to them and placed a tray of beers down on the long tables out in the street, before taking out a photo of a little girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Makino is seventeen now" Lucille replied laughing, "you never were good at remembering faces James. But I'm glad you're back, and with an adorable beautiful little girl." James flushed at that remark, "tis a shame that there is a large age gap between them I wanted our kids to be friends" Lucille responded wistfully. The three old friends all talked about their childhood as well as their lives now, and what they hoped would come from this new era now that the Pirate King was dead. If only they knew that the so-called 'new age' would hold pain, regret and betrayal.

Also trying to forge a new path in this new age was eighteen year old marine recruit Don Quixote Rocinante. He had joined the navy after his own brother killed their father for the petty reason of taking away the luxurious lifestyle they enjoyed back in Mariejois. It was this extravagance and the spoilt characteristics of those around them that had made their parents want to leave. But unfortunately, former celestial dragons were still regarded with hatred, disgust and vitriol. Rocinante was found by vice admiral Sengoku having, at age eight witnessed his fathers' death and being dismissed by his brother. After being adopted by the aforementioned vice admiral, Roci; as he chose to call himself, joined the marines as soon as he reached sixteen: the age needed for marine recruits. During his training he had met and befriended a female recruit named Bellemere, whom became his confidante for situations when he didn't want to involve his adoptive father. Over the next two years the two teenagers became closer; and much to the amusement of Garp and consternation of Sengoku both marines would vacate to Bellemere's home village Cocoyashi Village in the East Blue whenever they had free time.

The Goa Kingdom, which Mount Corvo and Windmill Village were on was seen by the World Government as a backwater kingdom that although one with the Statute of Membership, wasn't worth being considered a major ally as other kingdoms were. Though the world government was keeping the east blue under closer watch, as they had underestimated Rodger; who was from the 'weakest of the four seas'. Moreover, the new king of Goa had invited some celestial dragons to his home for a visit to broach the subject of a trade alliance with Mariejois, which meant that Goa Kingdoms port town of Domus was being inspected by Cipher Pol agents as well as marines, ten years in advance. Garp and James were both from Goa and were sent to back to the East Blue to keep pirates away; something that Garp saw as vital and James saw as annoying.

The meeting between the two marines and the king had been eventful, as Garp kept to the protocol for dealing with uppity royals: _nod your head and smile_. "Your majesty..."Garp was all he managed to say before the King, Carlton Tai, simply waving them on before attending to a government official who eagerly handed over a parchment scroll. "Ungrateful royals..." James had muttered under his breath, "don't let it bother you" Garp responded, "we are only here to keep pirates away from Goa". James snorted back "ten years here waiting for some arrogant bowl wearing turd to maybe say yes to an official visit here..." We just pass through towards Windmill Village". Both brothers were asked by local nobles to dispense justice on those who wronged their reputations rather then right genuine crimes; another thing that Monkey D James despised about the nobles and the world nobles; they believed that the Marines were subservient to them. It took all the will power in the world for James to not roll his eyes or growl with irritation. Yet it would be the actions of one celestial dragon that would change the admirals future relationship with the navy.


	6. Chapter 5: Romance Dawn Seven Years late

Chapter 5: Romance Dawn (Seven Years Later)

"Ace! Sabo! Hey!"

The voice that reverberated off of the trees in the forest was that of a young boy leaning out the window of a makeshift treehouse utop a stout tree. Above him, fluttering in the wind, was a childish crudely drawn jolly roger, proudly declaring their fantasies. Scowling, the boy leaned further, his fingers digging into the wooden balustrade as he strained his neck. The objects of his cries were two boys in the clearing below him. They were fours years older than him, the first traces of puberty starting to show on their thin frames.

One turned towards the treehouse, grinning. Sabo wore a large, oversized top hat with goggles above the brim. It cast a shadow over his face, obscuring his blonde hair. He Clutched a broken half pipe and lifted it in the air cheering. Grinning and showing off a few chipped teeth, he yelled up at the younger boy. "Come on Luffy! We're going to Gray Terminal! We also promised Koala that we'd pick up some supplies for her." Luffy beamed, he always liked giving presents to his cousin, as she was the closest to a sister he had, and besides It had been awhile since they had been to the scrap heap at the edge of the forest. Gray terminal was essentially glorified rubbish dump, a cesspool of garbage and low lives dumped outside the walls of the Goa Kingdoms capital city. Still amongst the crap there could be found, if you possessed patience and perseverance, treasures that could provide lesser economically well off persons with income. And Luffy couldn't wait to see what he could find.

"I want a telescope!" he declared loudly.

Clutching a straw hat a few sizes too big, Luffy jumped from the tree, whooping as he went. His excitement ended in a cry as he crashed firmly into the dirt, his limbs splayed out like an newly born lamb; causing to Ace scowl. Just like Sabo, he also held a broken pipe in one hand. However his unruly black hair made him look the exact opposite of the blonde boy next to him. "Luffy stop messing around, Koala's your cousin" Ace frowned. "Sorry, Sorry!" Luffy grinned up at the boy. He leapt to his feet and dusted himself off. Unlike Sabo, Luffy looked like he could really be Ace's brother, although much younger. He had a round childish face, with a small circular scar underneath his left eye. The similarities between them was the same unruly black hair and brown eyes, but their attire was different. Luffy wore blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with an anchor on the front. Whereas Ace wore a red t-shirt and black shorts with a plaster over the bridge of his nose.

The three boys weren't related but had sworn an oath of brotherhood over cups of Sake, that Ace had stolen from Dadan. And Sabo always used to say that family wasn't always bound by blood, but by friendships and adventures you had with those friends, and as such Ace and Sabo; the older two, and as well as Koala, took it upon themselves to protect their younger brother, or cousin in Koala's case. Luffy could be quite the handful.

"Tch." Ace spat, "Let's go then." Without another word he turned and started walking. Sabo grinned at Luffy before turning as well, running a few steps to catch up. Luffy ran after the two, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. The three boys lived alone in the treehouse near the home of Dadan and her mountain bandits, most of their days were spent in the forest hunting for food, training in said forrest or in the nearby Gray Terminal terrorizing the homeless that took up residence there, playing and practicing their future lives as pirates. Garp had been very much against that idea, and had tried to force them, through intense physical training, that the Navy was the place for three young boys to make their mark on the world. However, the plan backfired as James had laughed at his brother's attempts of Marine propaganda, "its their lives. If they want to be pirates then let them...but be warned that myself and the other two admirals will be after you" he laughed. Monkey D Luffy adored his great uncle as he supported his dream to be pirate king, as well as keeping secret about his friendship with the pirate 'Red Haired' Shanks. Whom his admiral great uncle pretended to not be aware was in Goa. Moreover, both Ace and Sabo looked up to Monkey D James for moral inspiration and to Garp for strength, despite not openly showing it, as they didn't want to inflate Garp's ego, and make him even more insufferable than he already was.

Soon they were nearing the edge of the forest, and the noise of a distant town began to reach their ears. Perking up Luffy ran ahead, his hands above his head in a cheer. "We're here!" he hollered running off. Sabo and Ace chased after him, yelling "stay within sight!" Gray Terminal was depressing. A large field of refuse that was outside the back entrance to the city, as the inhabitants didn't want visitors to see the "deplorables" outside. Goa was a moderately wealthy city but compared to other kingdoms Goa was seen to be just scrapping by. Each night, the trash was collected from each residence and business of the city and was then promptly added to Gray Terminal, 'out of sight and out of mind'' was what the inhabitants said about the plebs outside. The new batch of trash had been delivered several hours before the trio arrived, so most of the decent stuff was probably gone. But today they were there for building materials, as well as historic books that might have been thrown out. Luffy had quickly forgotten about their goal, so it was up to the older brothers to find what they needed. After two hours of searching, Ace looked up and wiped sweat from his forehead. Clouds were drifting lazily across the reddening sky. He had lost track of time and now the sun was setting and the area was growing dark. He turned towards Luffy who was crawling through the heaps of scrap holding a torn book in his small hands. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips involuntarily as Luffy lost his footing and crashed his way down the slope. "Luffy! It's almost dark, it's time to go!" he called towards the boy. Leaping deftly between piles as he climbed to the top of a particular large mountain of scrap, trying to locate Sabo. Luffy crawled up the pile and collapsed next to Ace, grumbling. "Ace, where's Sabo..." Luffy whined, clutching the tattered book. But Ace was now running, "over there!" he shouted behind him as he slid down a precarious slope. A few trash heaps away Sabo was surrounded by a group of smirking thugs with swords. Sabo stood tall in the middle of them, clutching his pipe close to his chest, whilst standing a littleways back was a heavyset man; a large thug, the perfect stereotype of a pirate. He was missing half his teeth and wore typical pirate attire; he was Bluejam, the leader of the local pirate group. "Sabo!" Both Ace and Luffy shouted, sprinting towards the pirates. Ace lunged and attempted a strike at Bluejam, who dodged easily before lashing out with a punch that caught the freckled boy in the stomach. Instantly Sabo was on edge, knowing full well why Bluejam was here, but thanks to Ace and Luffy he had a chance of remaining with his adopted brothers. A sudden scream brought the two out of their combat trance. Turning towards the source they saw one of Bluejam's men give them a nasty grin as he held their younger brother up by his shirt, a knife pressed against his neck. And just like that the veil of normality vanished, replaced by the hard truth that was he couldn't run from his father's designs.


	7. Chapter 6: Awakening

Chapter 6: The Awakening

"Luffy!" They both cried out.

"Alright, Alright. That's enough boys." Bluejam smirked before giving an evil laugh. "Don't hurt him!" Sabo shouted, gripping his weapon, cursing. He and Ace had taken care of the majority of Bluejam's lackeys, it was only a matter of time before they would have won. But Bluejam had Luffy! "Okay Blondie, if you don't want the boy to get hurt you need to do exactly what I say." Bluejam spat, still grinning. Sabo hardened. Ace was yelling something about "breaking every bone" in Bluejams' body to him if he hurt Luffy, but Sabo drowned it out. Did this really have something to do with his family? But before either Sabo or Bluejam could further speak a blur of brown and green shot past and slammed into the big man. "Let my cousin go!" Monkey D Koala had grown into a slim brunette with emerald green eyes and an adoration for history, something her father and uncle told her to keep to herself as the Government was touchy about people digging too much into the past. Bluejam barely managed to dodge the girls attack, escaping with only bruises to his right arm. "Who the hell are you girlie?" He snarled. "I'm Monkey D Koala." Koala retorted barging into Bluejam knocking him off his feet and dropping Luffy free. "Boss..." one of the bluejam's crew winced, "she's the daughter of Admiral Monkey D James; the Knight". Bluejam paled at the mention of the current strongest admiral but then grinned as a scheme entered his mind. "Grab her!" The pirate captain exclaimed, "take her, we can ransom her back to her father or sell 'er to the World Nobles. Those rich bastards always want more slaves." "Don't you touch her!" Sabo yelled swinging his half pipe at the closest pirate, who grabbed at Koala. "Bahaha! That's too funny! Bahahahaha!" The pirate laughed repeatedly. Around them his lackeys started as well. They were quickly surrounded. Ace grimaced as he raised his weapon. "Alright guys! Kill the brat! We only need the blonde and the girl alive, so don't hurt them" Bluejam cried out. The men roared and rushed in for a second fight but Ace swung his pipe back, ready to bash whoever came first. "Oi, oi. There you are Sabo!" an arrogant voice called making the pirates halt, and Ace lower his weapon in confusion and looked at his friend. The sound of marching reached the site of battle. Sabo turned towards it with a glower on his face. Luffy and Koala rushed over Ace, ready to defend Sabo. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Your mother has been worried." the wealthy man called, feigning concern. Sabo grit his teeth in anger, whilst staring up at the man before him, "you're not my father." "Come now son. Your time playing peasant is over. It's time you got back to your studies." the man replied before noticing the three other children. "Bluejam, who are these filth?" The man spoke. "Oh they're just some gutter rats the boy has been playing with. Nobody important." Bluejam grinned back. "I see. Take care of them. Let's remove any incentive for Sabo to run away again" the wealthy man grinned. Instantly Ace returned to plan A: take on the enemy. "Sabo is our brother..." Luffy shouted, making Sabo involuntarily flinch, "he's staying with us". "Brothers? You rats? That's ridiculous." the man said incredulously. "Come now Sabo let's go home. Bluejam, kill them already." he turned to walk away. "Wait!" Sabo cried. The man turned back towards him. "Don't hurt them! I'll come..." Sabo began but then something unexpected happened. The air stilled, and the birds stopped chirping. And then one by one the pirates started dropping to the ground, followed by Bluejam and Sabo's father. "Sabo is staying here!" The small quiet voice of koala muttered.


	8. Chapter 7: Power and Devil Fruits

Chapter 7: Power and Devil Fruits

Ace, Sabo and Luffy stared at the collapsed people in front of them. "What the hell...?" Ace asked shocked and slightly fearful. No one answered, but then they heard a dull _thud_ , indicating that someone had fallen. Luffy spun around and immediately ran to his cousin, who had herself collapsed, "koala..." he cried pulling her arm around him and trying to get her upright. "Ace help me..." Luffy begged, tears running down his face spluttering he managed to speak; "we need to get her back to Dadan". Sabo and Ace both nodded to each other and helped their little brother carry Koala back to Mount Corvo; where Dadan and her mountain bandits lived.

By the time the boys returned to Dadan's cabin Koala had regained consciousness, but it was clear that both Luffy and Sabo were concerned about her. "Dadan! Dadan!" Distant yelling slowly pervaded the thick stone walls of the bandit leaders dwelling. A large woman with curly orange hair was busy chugging down a large jug of beer and paying the screams no mind. However, a man short scrawny man burst into the room shouting. "Leader. Luffy, Ace and Sabo have returned and are begging for help for Koala". Dadan was instantly on her feet and grabbing a transponder snail, a small snail that was basically a living communicator device for humans. "James, this is Dadan. I think you should return" she spoke.

By the time Koala awoke, Ace and Sabo had calmed Luffy down. Well enough that they allowed him to see his cousin. "Will you behave!" A voice boomed out followed by a smacking sound, "please..." koala coughed "I'm alright". Instantly Luffy was at her side and hugging her, "You collapsed, I thought..." he cried. However before the young boy could speak further, Ace loudly interjected; "koala...what did you do?"

Silence besieged the room as no one knew what had happened exactly. Eventually, Sabo spoke trying to diffuse the tension and allay Ace's fears. "We don't even know whether it even was koala who made Bluejam and...father collapse". "Oh come on Sabo..." Ace snapped back, "you were shaking when everyone fell to the ground". A sudden crash caused the three boys to turn to the bedroom door, where outside the voices of Dadan, Dogra and Magra all seemed to be placating a rather irate sounding man. And then the door was thrown wide open revealing the worried visage and form of Monkey D James. "Koala..." James exclaimed rushing towards his daughter. "I'm fine dad" Koala replied. However, Ace snorted but didn't speak, "stop that..." Sabo snapped back "it wasn't her fault". Koala hid her face with her knees, "I shouldn't have gone that far..." Ace, Sabo and Luffy all turned to her in surprise but before they could enquire more, Monkey D James responded. "Its not your fault Koala..." he stated pulling her into an embrace, "I should have prepared you more". "What the hell are you talking about!" Ace yelled exasperated. James took a deep breath and began explaining; "koala was born with an ability called Haki. There are three types of Haki: Observation, Armament and ,the rarest, Conquerors. Each type is powerful; observation gives you advance warning to sensing attacks aimed at you, where as armament coats your body in power that is stronger than normal strength and can protect you. However, conquerors Haki cannot be learned like the others, those who have the ability are born with it..." "so koala has". Ace began but was cut off by Sabo punching him hard in the side, "Ace shut it and listen". Luffy climbed on to the bed and cuddled up next to his cousin not wanting her to feel sadness, as he perceived she was. "Conquerors Haki results in a concentrated blast of 'strength of will' to temporarily knock someone or a group unconscious".

After five minutes of stunned silence Sabo finally spoke up. "Erm mr James...do you think that we could learn Haki, not Conquerors, but observation and armament?" Monkey D James frowned at the not so subtle request, "whilst I can say that you three boys do possess the right temperament for Haki, I also have to say that the training involved is tough. Far too tough for children to undertake, wait until your older around seventeen". Ace and Sabo both looked frustrated but stayed the tongues from voicing their upset. Luffy on the other hand had, midway through his great uncles' statement begun, rummaging through a satchel and had pulled out a dark purple fruit with a swirling pattern on its skin and began munching on it, not noticing the look of shock that eventually made its way onto his uncle's face.


	9. Chapter 8: Realisation

Chapter 8: Realisation

Three days later Luffy was seated in Makinos bar. This time however the bar was practically empty except for him, Makino and a couple of farmers in the corner having their lunch. He sat there depressed while drinking some juice Makino, now twenty and taken over her mothers bar, was nice enough to give him. His great uncle, had been furious with himself for having brought a devil fruit into Luffy's eating range, but also fearful for the boys future. As that particular fruit was, according to a book he was given by the author, potentially the greatest of the logia class. Luffy had also learnt that the consequences of eating that particular fruit; the Dark-Dark fruit, cost him his ability to swim. "What's wrong Luffy, you've been staring into your juice for ten minutes now?" Makino asked sitting down by the nine year old boy. Luffy sniffed as he looked up; "I'm just thinking about my new devil fruit..." he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering his uncles words; "don't tell anyone". But unfortunately Makino was on the ball and quickly understood, yet the frown on her face was evidence that she was not happy that he, at such a young age had eaten a devil fruit. "...luffy?" Makino asked, "where did you get a devil fruit". The boy was now trying very hard to look away but Makino was as close to a mother Luffy had, including Dadan, without knowing his real biological mother. So it was difficult for him to lie, not that he did or even liked to. "Uncle had it" Luffy explained "I didn't know it was a devil fruit when I ate it , I thought it was normal food". Makino managed to hide her anger and embrace Luffy in her arms, "your uncle was stupid bringing that fruit here, and even stupider for not watching it. But I know that he will do everything in his power to make sure you can manage it's power".

Two Days Later

"I really messed things up…I'm sorry Luffy." James muttered to himself as he finished off another glass of sake. The taste was bitter and burned his mouth. He was about to consider switching over to something stronger and began looking through the drinks cabinet for whisky and rum; when he suddenly felt another presence enter his small home. "I knew I'd find you here" Makino said as she sat down on the couch next to James, who simply poured out two shots of whisky and handed one to her who nursed, rather than downed the drink. "I know you like to drink, but usually it's when you are partying, I think this is the first time I've seen you drink alone." James's response was to down his another shot of whisky, the alcohol went down smoothly and he sighed in pleasure at the feeling. "I just needed some time to think, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I'm worried about Luffy eating that damn Devil fruit, it might just be the death of his dream of becoming a pirate before it even starts." James stated in a tone that was laced with worry. "Because of my stupidity I might have ruined Luffy's life. I should have left the fruit on the ship in a locked chest". "That's what's troubling you?" Makino questioned whilst setting the bottle aside. "Most of the world's best pirates have been Devil fruit users...you may have even helped Luffy out. With that power he'll become a huge powerhouse of a pirate. The loss of his ability to swim is a bit rough but it's a manageable problem." she soothed. James shook his head sadly. "I'm not worried about that, I know that the fruits power will help him, but it will also make him a target". The admiral grabbed a book that had been hidden in the drinks cabinet and handed it to Makino. The book was an encyclopaedia of devil fruits by the greatest living scientist; Dr Vegapunk, given to the admiral by said scientist. Moreover, by order of the Government possession of the book was illegal as the higher ups didn't want pirates, mercenaries or other criminals to identify and seek out powerful fruits. "I got that from the new world kingdom of Dressrosa..." James stated. But Makino saw the brief smile on the admirals face, and she knew there was deeper more personal information unsaid. "James" Makino asked, "isn't Dressrosa where you were sent to guard that princess?" She smirked. James was tempted to ignore his childhood friends's daughter's delving but gave in, and sparingly spoke, "I have a family there".


	10. Chapter 9: Double Shock

Chapter 9: Double Shock

Marineford, the headquarters of the Navy, was in shock. Solomon Yukimori had retired from his position as admiral, and as a result the fleet admiral, Monkey D Kong, found himself being pressed by the government to name a new admiral as soon as possible, this would reaffirm the power of the Navy as well as putting fear into all known of pirates. So far he had managed to run through his list of suitable replacements and got down to two names: Sengoku and Tsuru, both were currently vice admirals and highly regarded. Kong had already asked his eldest son but Garp had turned down a promotion. The fleet admiral knew that his tenure of command was nearing its end, and so he wanted to leave the marines with three formidable admirals. There was already his younger son James 'the knight' people called him, due to his honour and prestige. The second admiral was 'black arm' Zephyr, a man who was unbelievably strong with armament haki, and who wore a prosthetic right arm made out of sea prism stone to nullify devil fruit users.

Currently, Kong was thumbing through a case file handed to him by one of James's trainee vice admirals; Aokiji Kuzan, on behalf of Sengoku. Who had told him that he and Tsuru were tracking a pirate crew called the Don Quixote Family, who were already infamous for their brutally. However the reason that Sengoku and Tsuru were targeting this crew was that the captain had been discovered to be the older brother of Rocinante and was a former, 'renegade', Celestial Dragon; who because of his former status and unable to resettle in Mariejois, had decided to make the world suffer for his unhappiness and anger towards his parents. Rosinante had come back to Mariejois and begged Sengoku to allow him to accompany him to stop his brother. He had grown up to be a model marine, and adopted son to Sengoku. Garp had been proud to hear that his friend had an adopted grandson, which led the two men to exchange stories about the troubles that would ultimately come to pass.

However, the mission came to an abrupt end when Kong also received a letter from the Five Elder Stars, stating that Don Quixote Doflamingo was named as the newest Warlord. That decision deeply annoyed Sengoku and Rocinante as their intel had told them that Doflamingo was interested in retaking control of his families ancestral kingdom, even though his ancestors gave up their royal titles eight hundred years ago when they, together with eleven other royal families, created the World Government and moved to the Holy Land. But the greatest anger and resentment came from admiral Zephyr, who raged about having his marine soldiers "slaughtered" by the Don Quixote Family and that the "farcical" decision was the "nail in the coffin" for his marine career. The next day saw Zephyr arrive in the Sabaody archipelago where, to a gathering of reporters, he publicly renounced his position as admiral, denounced the navy and government and along with several of his captains announced his intention to establish, the Neo-Marines. As a result Marineford was in chaos, with only one admiral left in active service the Five Elder Stars were beside themselves with fury at Zephyr's betrayal. Moreover, with his defection the government named him a traitor and bestowed him with an eight hundred and fifty million beri bounty, but it was raised to nine hundred million after Z, Zephyr's new nom de guerre, attacked the G5 base and stole the an entire vault of Dyna Stones, weapons that could rival the lost ancient weapons.

Back in the Goa Kingdom, admiral Monkey D James was unaware of his colleagues decisions, and the fallout from them. Still in the new world the Emperor Kaido took advantage of the navies weakness and captured the kingdom of Wano, overthrowing, and killing, the Shogun; exiling his family and executing those who opposed the new Beast Pirates territory.

And so the samurai of Wano fled their home telling tales of "Beast King Kaido. The strongest creature amongst all living things".


	11. Chapter 10: The Visitor

Chapter 10: The Visitor

Luffy woke with a start. For a moment he remembered nothing as he looked around sleepily. The world was still gray and lifeless. The room was dark and nobody else was there. Reaching up he felt salt streaks dried upon his cheeks. Slowly everything came back to him. Luffy crept forward. Peaking out of the blankets, Ace, Sabo and Koala all peacefully asleep. Pulling open the door, Luffy crept outside not wanting to wake anyone. It was just before dawn, as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon, Luffy took a quick glance back before setting off towards Gray Terminal. It took him half an hour to reach the edge of the forest and by that time he was ravenously hungry, his stomach demanding sustenance. Finally the back entrance to Goa's capital was within sight. Taking care to avoid as many people as possible he plodded towards the town, as an unaccompanied child would be highly suspicious and warrant investigating.

Every once in a while he stopped to inspect something or hide from a passing soldier, finally with the sun fully risen Luffy stood in the main market square of the capital. After stowing away beneath a cart of soldiers, Luffy's stomach made itself known to him that he hadn't had breakfast yet, and so he set off in search of food. Soon a smell of cooking had reached his nostrils, which guided him and to an open window. He pushed himself up and inside the empty room, the smell of food guiding him to the kitchen where a middle aged man was working away at the stove, his back turned and too focused on what he was cooking. So Luffy sat down and started thoughtfully chewing away at a plate of ham.

A few minutes later he stood and walked out without saying a word. The cook had never turned around and Luffy saw no reason to talk. After climbing back out of the window, he decided to follow the steady stream of people, to which he ended up hearing the roar of a crowd. Now thoroughly curious he soon found himself at the docks where a huge crowd of people had gathered. He shoved his way to the front and craned his neck to see. Eventually he spotted what everyone was in an uproar about. There was a huge ship sailing towards the port. "It's a Celestial Dragon!" someone beside him shouted. Instantly Luffy was thinking about the legendary creatures that his uncle would tell him stories about. "I can't believe he came all the way here! It's a lucky day!" another said, waving a world government flag above their head. But then a shrill voice broke the cheering, "Wait! What's that boat!" a woman screamed pointing towards the bay. Luffy squinted to try and see clearly, but people all around him were jostling and pushing frantically. "Ah! That's my ship! Some boy stole it!" a man cried, obviously cross but at the same time scared for the child sailing. "Come back boy!" "That's a world noble don't get in his way!" The crowd was in a panic as the boat drifted further out to sea. Luffy watched closer not really understanding what all the fuss was about, looking around briefly he someone a few yards down holding up a spyglass. So slyly he whispered "black hole". The spyglass disappeared from the mans hands before reappearing in Luffy's hands. The man shouted in confusion but it was lost in the crowd. Luffy grinned and pulled the telescope up to his face. Peering through it he looked to find the boat. First he found the large ship and looked on board, where stood a pudgy man with strange hair wearing an odd bubble looking thing around his head, and equally weird clothing. There were several soldiers and guards surrounding him. Dragging the spyglass across the waves he found the smaller vessel. At the top a black flag waved. Which immediately made him think _pirates_. His thoughts were cut short as a loud blast sounded from the larger ship. The crowd roared again, but this time not from excited or apprehension but from horror. Another blast happened Luffy peered through the spyglass and paled in fear, the little dinghy was ablaze having been shot by cannon fire. Another round smashed into the small boat rendering it to nothing more than driftwood. The boy onboard was then seen to be dragged onto the larger ship and placed in chains.

By the time the ship docked the crowd was on edge but still pleased by the world nobles visit. The king of Goa, Carlton Tai, walked over to the celestial dragon and knelt down before him.

The weird man with the bubble hat was parading down the street, a long rope in his hands dragging a lifeless boy's body behind crowd became visibly uncomfortable at the sight before them but could do nothing to rectify the child's suffering. It was deathly quiet all around, save for the soft footsteps of the world noble and the Kings endless verbal diarrhoea of flattery. Luffy felt as if everything was growing dark and that his mind had just shut down due to emotional overload. A strange feeling was bubbling up in his chest, followed by a cold sweat that rushed swiftly across his back. Luffy could feel it, only it now felt strangely hot rising up his throat. And then suddenly the world rushed came sharply into focus as a huge burst of emotion, deafening and anguished, erupted from him; tears on his face were stinging his eyes. He wasn't even aware that a gigantic wave of black cane from his hands, engulf the city and then instantly obliterate everything in its grip.

High above the burning city, a lone figure watched, draped in a heavy green cloak; a man's face was masked in shadowy thought. From his perch he had witnessed the Celestial Dragon's actions. However, just as he had turned to leave, he saw the wave of black washed over the city dragging everyone and everything into it. Slowly he raised his hand and pulled back his hood; revealing a large red tattoo that covered nearly half his stony face which was currently empty of emotion. The only sign that he had taken note of the situation was that his eyes seemed to shine with the with, what could almost be said was, pride.

Shaking his head, the cloaked man disappeared almost as if by magic but then appeared seconds later on the ground, amidst the _remains_ of the royal capital, even though all that remained was a vast empty plot of land. Even the port had seemingly been erased off of the map. The man walked slowly towards the boy, who by now had lost consciousness due to the sheer amount of power he had just released. "Conquerors Haki..." the man mused. "This power...it's..." he began but then silenced himself, then quite unexpectedly he knelt down and picked up the boy and carried him back to where he knew his family would be.


	12. Chapter 11: The Government Takes Note

Chapter 11: The Government Takes Note

Sengoku was not having a good day.

He had assumed the post of Fleet Admiral after Kong took early retirement and a 'less demanding job' ,his words, of Commander-in-Chief. Yet Sengoku was now seeing why his predecessor had always been so ashen faced, being Fleet Admiral came with answering calls from royals, merchants which were easier than the tough no choice decisions from central. Thus when the transponder snail started ringing he simply sighed before picking it up. He didn't have the luxury of ignoring phone calls. But as he heard what was being said he wished that just this once he had ignored it. "WHAT?!"

Back in the Goa Kingdom

Pandemonium. People had begun to wake up all over the city, but it was to a world of destruction. The royal capital had disappeared and replaced with...nothing but grassy fields and trees. Some people had taken advantage of the situation to making claims on the newly available, and highly sought after, land. Others had begun to flee the island in droves once they had realized something very wrong had occurred. Nobody wanted to be around for what would certainly happen next. Out on the sea was another tall ship approaching, carrying another celestial dragon, who was raging into a transponder snail. "I demand you take action! I'm of the blood of the Twenty Kings! These swine killed my brother and his family, get down here and the take action!" After receiving an answer, the man visibly calmed down; "Yes. A bBuster Call that should be suitable a punishment for defying us". For almost a minute he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. "My men already searched. My brother and his family are missing, probably some peasants dragged him off and killed him somewhere. Now their blood is on your hands and if you don't make sure that this country burns, I'll make sure I'll take your head!" finally, with a huff, he slammed the receiver down. The world noble turned towards his guards with a glower. "Alright, get the ship to a safe distance so I can watch this country die" he laughed walking over to a plush chez-long out on the deck.

Aboard a marine warship in the waters of the kingdom of Alabaster, vice admiral Garp had just finished a diplomatic mission and was now heading back to Mariejois to give his report to Sengoku. When suddenly chief petty officer Nean came running over brandishing a letter, recently faxed to them. "Vice Admiral. We've received word of a buster call near our location!" Nean reported, causing Garp, who was currently busy slurping ramen, noisily out of a bowl, to cough and splutter in consternation. "Where?" Garp hacked back, _damn buster calls_ , they were a terrible thing. There hadn't been one in years, but he usually tried to steer clear of where they were happening, but this took him off guard. Sighing he ran a hand through his greying hair, "Goa Kingdom sir." Garp froze in horror _no not there_ , _god damnit why there._

"Set sail immediately!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The marine visibly flinched before about turning and shouting out confirmation orders.

Ace awoke suddenly to the sound of cannonfire. He wiped his eyes and peered into the darkness around him. It either early morning, or perhaps late afternoon, as the sun barely presented itself through the windows of Dadan's cottage. Climbing out of bed, he saw Sabo sleeping in the next bed over but the one that Luffy should be in was empty. Panic set in straight away but then memories of two days ago returned, and he remembered that Koala had gone back to her father's home in on the other side of the mountain, so he figured Luffy had probably gone as well.

Ace winced as his feet touched the floor causing his aching muscles to scream in protest. His body was exhausted, despite getting two days of sleep. Taking a once over himself, he realised that he was covered in small bandages. The low thumping spurred him onward and outside, but nothing could prepare him for the unadulterated destruction that was occurring whilst he had been sleeping. A brief moment passed as he adjusted to the light but then it hit him all at once; dark clouds of smoke billowed in columns from the direction of several small villages far below them and the calls of the people escaping gunshots and fire. The island was ablaze, someone or something was destroying his home. Every few seconds a flurry of deep booms echoed off of the mountains, and then whistling of cannon balls slamming into there targets.

Ace's eyes drifted out to sea and saw that surrounding the island were nearly twenty battleships that seemed almost insignificant at this distance. Every few seconds they would flash and the world would shake anew. He continued his search until his eyes located the city, or lack there of, It was the source of the largest pillar of smoke, and the forrest immediately adjacent to it, where Grey Terminal had arisen, was where a huge cloud of ash hung in the air, obviously the epicentre of the huge inferno. _What the hell is going on?_ Without a thought, Ace ran back inside the cottage, all he knew was he had to save his friends.

Luffy sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes. His dream was already lost to him but as he was returned to reality he realised that there was deep orange-red light dancing on the walls. Luffy jumped out of bed and sniffed the air, something he regretted instantly as the scent of thick black acrid smoke sent him into a coughing fit. All the signs were there, smoke, coughing and the heat. There was a fire nearby. "Uncle, Koala!" Luffy cries out despairingly, but then he was met by the door being burst open by the man he called for. Monkey D James rushed over to his great-nephew and lifted him up hurried outside his home. "Uncle, where's Koala?" He managed to utter, before coughing from smoke inhalation, "she's safe with Makino onboard my personal ship" James replied. Luffy didn't notice that his uncle didn't say navy or marine ship, he was just glad that his cousin, mother figure and himself were safe. An earth shattering explosion swelled up and burst, sending wood and glass everywhere. James shielded Luffy with his own body as shrapnel shrieked past him in dizzying arcs and embeds themselves in the surroundings trees. His ears rang from the sound of destruction around but he knew he had to get back to his ship. Rage filled the admiral, he now understood Zephyr's decision, but unlike his former friend James was now loosing faith in the government not just the navy. Luffy struggled not to look around at the sheer carnage, he suddenly felt his uncles' hand over his eyes. "Don't look..." Luffy was immediately grateful he couldn't see, as the stanch of dead Bodies; mutilated by wild animals scavenging for food and blown apart by canon fire, was defiantly pungent.

His uncle covered the stretch of land at an inhuman pace, his strides sometimes meters at a time. Within ten minutes he was at the shore, whereupon sitting in the water was the admirals personal flagship, the Resolute, there were already hundreds of people there being rescued by the Shields, twelve vice admirals who were trained by Admiral James, and loyal to him. Panting, he caught his breath before being tackled by Koala, who ran and there her arms around her father, "you got Luffy but were are Ace and Sabo?" She asked, biting her lower lip. Slowly he knelt down at Koala and Luffy's level, "I couldn't get up to them in time...the forrest was completely engulfed in flames" he sobbed. A few seconds later and he was being embraced by the two crying youngsters. Koala and Luffy both looked as if their very souls had died, but they they were the ushered quickly into the captains cabin by Makino who sat with them and told them how she'd seen Red Haired Shanks heading up the mountain with his crew. The last thing the kids remembered was James whispering to Makino that he was going to defend his home country, even if it meant defying the marines.


	13. Chapter 12: Reckoning

Chapter 12: Reckoning

Ace woke much more suddenly than his brother had, the sound of fireworks going off _bang_ brought the boy from his sleep and set his heart on edge. All he could hear were loud cheers coming from outside his cabin. Taking a deep breath, Ace attempted to calm his racing heart, before managing to sit up and look around. He was in an impossibly cramped room, entirely constructed from untreated wood, possible a ships cabin. The sound of dancing and rancorous singing; again reminded him that he and Sabo had become separated fleeing the mountain with Dadan, Magra and Dogra. If it hadn't of been for the sudden appearance of Red Haired Shanks, they all would have perished in the burning forrest. He tried to sit up but winced as he felt a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen. Pulling up his t-shirt, he saw the bloodied bandages wrapped around him. "Ye probly shouldn' try that boy," a voice suddenly spoke. The man wore a black cloak over a white shite and black trousers; but the most notable thing was his red hair, missing arm and three long scars clawed their way darkly over one of his eyes, but his entire face was smiling in contrast. Ace tried to look angry, but his attempt just inhibited laughter from Shanks, so he just straight up asked "where am I?" Shanks's face became stoic as he composed himself. "Your home, the Goa Kingdom suffered a Buster Call from the navy...and was destroyed". Dumbfounded, Ace blinked, "what...why...Luffy's uncle would never allow that". This time another man spoke, having just entered the room, "it appears as if something happened involving a celestial dragon, and the navy was called in...I'm Ben Beckman by the way Shanks' first mate". Ace cautiously shook Ben's hand, "but..." he stopped himself as the captain started up again. "We're about to enter the New World, as we saw fit to leave whilst we could, taking with us as many civilians as we could. However, as we left we saw admiral James, and boy did he seem pissed off. Looked like he was going to kill". "Where's Sabo?" Ace pried again, hoping that his brother was safe onboard, yet when Shanks looked at him, ace knew that he was now separated from both his adopted brothers and Koala. It was Ben who broke the silence by coughing "...ugh captain, the plan". Shanks then looked at Ace and smiled "my ship is too dangerous for a mere boy, but I know a man who will raise you into a strong pirate. And one day you may just find your brothers again".

 _Die, die, die._ The same thought continued to stab at admiral Monkey D James, as if his mind was blaming him for this attack. The deck of his warship was full of citizens of windmill village, as he had ordered his twelve vice admirals to save as many people as possible. Monkey D James's vice admirals were all from two New World continents; Alakitasia and Solana. Rahkeid, Bradman and Coolidge were extremely powerful Haki users from Solana. Rahkeid used shurikens and daggers, whilst Bradman and Coolidge used glaives, which they would coat in armament haki. From Alakitasia were the former Alvarez wizards; Wahl Icht; a cyborg who used lightning magic, Damaria Yesta; a woman who was proficient in time magic. Also there was God Serena formerly of Ishgar, but defected to Alvarez and then exiled after Alvarez was defeated. From Fishman Island was the octopus fishman Kudzu, skilled in haki and air-jitsu, a form of fishman karate which allowed the user to temporarily used air attacks on an opponent as well as land based ones. Tai Wu was from the Wano kingdom and the only samurai to align themselves with the navy. Wu was regarded as the worlds, current, greatest swordsman. Tso Lan was a tall elegant man from the new world, whose power came from the Pull-Pull fruit; which allowed him to manipulate the mass of anybody or anything he wished. Maris Cajun was from the ice kingdom of Isvan in the south blue, and was called the greatest swords woman. Dex Orson was a anthropomorphic bull man from the Mink tribe of Zo. And last was the fishman Gillet Rey; a shark fishman who had joined the marines after being saved from slavers by the admiral. All twelve were ferociously loyal to Admiral Monkey D James.

At the moment the twelve vice admirals were all sitting in the captains cabin staring at their commanding officer. "This is unacceptable!" Dex roared, "we all joined the marines to make a difference in this corrupt world". "Don't quote me, in your ravings, Dex" snorted Maris, her words dripping with contempt, "I joined because I believe in our admiral". On the right hand side of Maris, both Gillet and Tai nodded, whilst Tso Lan spoke tersely. "I agree with Dex. The government has gone too far, Goa was no threat to Mariejois and didn't deserve to suffer a buster call". It was then that Kudzu, who was usually quiet, burst out in an angry tirade at the government's "corrupt justice", the "sadistic bubble wearing bastards" and the "kowtowing" navy fleet admiral. "Ooh it's rare to hear you loose your cool, Ku" Dimaria laughed, but then shut her mouth when James raised his hand. "Friends..." James began, "I may have a solution, but it would mean turning our backs on everything we want to achieve...lawfully speaking". The vice admirals all remained silent taking in their captains words. "We shall rectify this tragedy" James spoke coldly, he had long given up trying to reign in his anger, "for the loss of the Goa Kingdom the world needs to loose something else. The government need to see blood, noble blood". The twelve subordinates all stood up and placed their hands down on the canvas painting on the table, depicting a strange key with wings either side of it. "It is time that the celestial dragons learn a lesson. Blood is not easily forgotten" the admiral spoke softly, yet his words were pronounced and demanding. "We are with you, all the way" Dex shouted placing his left arm with clenched fist over his chest, as did the others, "we will stand by you; Admiral, pirate of outlaw. It doesn't matter, as long as we are by your side!" Admiral James let a gentle smile grace his visage , then it changes to a look of determination, "then with all deliberate speed make for Mariejois. We will see it burn".


	14. Chapter 13: Part 1

Chapter 13: Part 1: The Unleashed Fury -The Dragon Pirates Rise

High in the clouds on the large equatorial mountain range, know as the Red Line, stood the HolyLand of Mariejois. At the centre stood the Pangaea Castle, where the Five Elders worked, as well as where the forbidden vaults were located. In a large spacious, decadently furnished room sat those five men. Although they didn't look like much, they were the five most powerful men in the world, maybe not in terms of strength or intelligence. Yet they were the supreme leaders of the World Government, and despite the threat of the East Ishgar Trading Company, they refused to allow any situation that could lead to their fall from power. The five elders hated loosing and so were aggressive towards anyone who threatened them. The current line of discussion was about the act of "treason" against the 'gods', then suddenly the doors were thrown open revealing the captain of arms; at Mariejois, Rian Tor. "Elders. My most sincere apologies for interrupting but we have a situation". "What!" One of the elders shouted in shock, "Admiral James, along with twelve vice admirals are attacking. Slaves have been released, nobles are being killed and the vaults are being raided..." Tor was cut off by a huge explosion that caused the windows to shatter as well as part of the ceiling to fall in. The Elders all remained utterly shocked by this information but they recovered, "protect the celestial dragons and the vaults!" Those were the orders given. Unfortunately, the vaults has now all been emptied, except the secret 'Grand Chamber'. Moreover, many world nobles were cut down, as were their bodyguards and families. No one was spared the wrath and ire of the renegade admiral.

Saint Zachariah wasn't a fit man. Years of sloth, pride and greed had taken their toll on his once trim figure. Now sitting in a sedan chair being carried away to safety, by members of CP-0, he wished that he had had kept faithful to his late wife's wish for him to diet. He had always assumed that the HolyLand was an impregnable fortress and those who swelled their were un-betrayable. That myth died the moment when Admiral Monkey D James, backed by his personal marine squad of three thousand troops invaded; and subsequently began burning down all that stood before them. "Why would he do this?" Zachariah muttered, failing to keep the fear from his voice, "I thought we were loved?" A sudden burst of steam followed by a flash of red lightning tore through the evening sky. Then almost instantly a vast shadow appeared looming over the Pangaea Palace, "what the hell...?" he cried. "My lord..."his appointed CP-0 aid stated, "your ship is waiting". Zachariah looked back at the shadow, still trying to decipher what exactly the creature was but in the end he nodded to his guard, "get me out of here".

The forbidden vaults were the personal targets of the renegade admiral, where as killing the celestial dragons was what Tso Lan, Tai Wu and Dex wanted. As for Dimaria and Maris; they wanted to free every one of the the slaves. A task that would require their warship to act as a rescue vehicle but James simply waved it through. The first stage was to take down the communication, security and video transponder snails; to prevent the chance of reinforcements arriving to protect the HolyLand. That task fell to God Serena, who revelled in the opportunity to show off his magic to his admiral and to gain notoriety. They'll be down in ten minutes" he had boldly declared. And so they were. Next Wahl Icht and Kudzu both entered the fray and began the wholesale destruction of the 'great capital'. Dust and screams. Those were all that the invaders were aware of as they continued onwards. Dimaria and Maris successfully freed over seventy thousand slaves and escorted them back to the warship, whilst Bradman and Rahkeid both assisted their admiral in looting all the vaults and loading the ship, as well as two more they stole from a, now extinct, world noble family. The final part was the visual element, meant for the journalists to pass on to the masses through the papers. And for this James knew that he had to acquire a certain devil fruit that was considered the manifestation of hell: the Zoan, Dragon-Dragon fruit. Although not as strong as the strongest logia fruits, or even paramecias, The Dragon-Dragon fruits ultimate power was to turn its eater into a titanic hundred meter tall and long fire breathing reptile. Only with this power would the world be able to feel a jolt of satisfaction that the world nobles had felt hardships.

And so Monkey D James bit into the fruit, gagging, when the foul taste struck him but he forced himself to eat it. He was just about to leave the vault when he saw a long broadsword. Black in colour and engraved with gold runes, the sword was obviously a trinket from a bygone era, as most modern sword weren't this expertly crafted, so James took the sword and fastened it to his back. Now with the object of his machinations obtained, the admiral activated his devil fruit. He felt pain, excruciating pain as his body started to transform, falling to his knees; his arms and legs grew longer and his neck more snake like with a more draconic shaped head as his own. His transformation had ripped the palace apart from beneath, and the roar he let out caused the remaining structures to be shattered just by the vibrations in the air. Then launching himself into to air the now dragonified Monkey D James flew up into the sky and then let loose a torrent of white hot flames; bathing the HolyLand in dragon fire. From that day forth the world remember this day as the "Burning of the Gods".


	15. Chapter 13 part 2

Chapter 13: Part 2 - Fury's Aftermath: The Dragon and The Oni

Monkey D James hadn't been the only person wanting to attack Mariejois. A fishman named Fisher Tiger had scaled the giant cliffs of the Red Line and planned on sacking the city; but upon seeing the dragon in the sky, the escaping slaves and the stench of blood and ash. He had simply frozen in terror and awe, then high tailed it back to the underwater Ryugu Kingdom; situated right under the Red Line, and home to the fishmen and mermaid race. The whole world was stunned to learn, that the perpetrators were infact navy officers who'd defected, and become pirates. There were articles for days afterwards, in the world economic journal, calling the former admiral the 'fifth empower'. And a week later the wanted posters were released:

" _A daring attack by Navy admiral Monkey D James, in Mariejois; and accompanied by twelve vice admirals. They renounced their positions, abandoned the government and looted the Forbidden vaults' : Wanted Dead or Alive -_

 _The Dragon Pirates - Bounties:_

 _Dragon King' Lord James - three billion eight hundred million_

 _Rahkeid, 'the ninja' - five hundred million berries_

 _Bradman, 'Black Death' - four hundred and ninety million_

 _Coolidge, 'the silencer' - seven hundred and ten million_

 _Wahl Icht, 'cyborb lighting' - three hundred and forty million_

 _Dimaria Yesta, 'Chronos' - five hundred million_

 _God Serena, 'Hybrid Theory' - six hundred and forty million_

 _Kudzu, 'the fighting fish' - four hundred million_

 _Tai Wu, 'Great Sword' - one billion_

 _Tso Lan, 'The Elegant' - eight hundred million_

 _Maris Cajun, 'The Sword' - four hundred million_

 _Dex Orson, 'Black Bull' - six hundred million_

 _Gillet Rey, 'Razor' - six hundred and fifty million_

As a former slave himself, Tiger had wanted to humiliate the world nobles but he had never imagined that the humiliation would be dealt by a government defying navy admiral. Which was a far larger loss of face than a simple infiltration by a commoner; however the consequences of such a high ranking officer defecting would be profound. The outcome, as expected, was mass hysteria, as people woke up to the knowledge that an admiral had turned on the government and gained the, supposedly mythical, Dragon-Dragon fruit; deemed to be one of the two Primordial Devil Fruits, from which all the others originated. Moreover, with such a strong base of underlings; twelve former vice admirals; the Five Elders placed the Dragon Pirates on the same wanted level as the Whitebeard Pirates. People believed that the reason for such high bounties was for the sacking of Mariejois; but the real reason was fear. The Elders' Fear was that of the Dragon-Dragon fruit being once again, after a four hundred year absence, eaten. The government knew that the first beings in this world were two species: the Oni and the Dragons. Hence, the Primordial Devil fruits. The Dragons had power over creation, and the Oni had power over destruction. Although to the extent of what those powers entailed, the Five Elders were oblivious. The two devil fruits were polar opposites of each other as well as being mortal enemies. A constant state of flux and a never-ending war between the two ancient deities continuing for as long as the fruits were continued for millennia. Until the creatures died out and their powers had manifested inside two devil fruits, which the elders tried to keep out of reach of everyone: pirates, bounty hunters, marines and ordinary citizens. As the will of the Oni and Dragon would, eventually, merge with the eaters of he their respective devil fruits.

And now with those two powers were again present, and would begin to sense the each other again, reigniting the ancient war anew. And the person who'd eaten the Oni-Oni fruit was Kaido, another Emperor. To shield the world from the sporadic and episodic: Endless War of Creation versus Destruction, the government had failed. 'Beast King' Kaido and 'Dragon King' Monkey D James were now on a collision course.

Meanwhile, in the New World. The news of a fifth Emperor shook the other four violently, there was only so much territory that was available, and this new power would squeeze their hold even further. Whitebeard has already moved several commanders to Fishman Island to keep an eye on the Dragon Pirates when they moved through. 'Red Haired' Shanks was currently indifferent, as he and his crew were all partying on the island of Maso; having just survived and befriended the swordsman Dracule Mihawk. That being said Shanks had been unnerved by the sheer brutality of the sack of Mariejois, yet he knew full well that a new era of piracy had begun. As for Kaido, the captain of the Beast Pirates took the former admirals actions to be a challenge to all the Emperors. So he set sail from Wano country, leaving the puppet Shogun to rule, to catch this 'dragon king' and deal a defeat unto him. Whitebeard on the other hand, was unduly quiet, thus Marco and Thatch both assumed that he was still deciding about what to do. The only emperor who wasn't fazed was Charlotte LinLin, aka, 'Big Mom'. She ordered her children to keep the borders of her territory free from upstart rookies, as well as rivals. However, when her eldest son, Perospero, asked her about whether or not the "dragon king was a rival", Big Mom replied "he's someone who we should be amenable with".

Monkey D James arrived in the New World precisely one month from burning the celestial dragons, that was just to lay low and give the freed slaves a chance of returning to their individual home kingdoms, escorted by two members of the Twelve: Bradman and God Serena. However, some thousands decided to remain with the crew that saved them, out of devotion, love and respect. The Dragon Pirates currently had twenty-five warships all sailing in diamond formation, with the Flagship - Resolute, at the head. "Captain". Dex spoke up, "there's a navy ship approaching us. Should we open fire?" They had currently sunken four warships belonging to Cipher Pol, the secret underground intelligence unit, sent after them. However, this ship was flying the navy flag not the governments standard, "no Dex, tell everyone to prepare for boarding but not to fight. This is my brother's warship". Dex frowned but managed to composed himself, ' _what is Garp doing here?'_ He was about to voice his sentiments when the answer came in a loud booming scream. "What the fuck! Why would you do this?" Monkey D Garp pushed past former vice admiral Gillet Rey, muttering something along the lines of 'damn us Monkey D's, we cannot let be'. The now fifty-eight year old vice admiral stared, exasperatedly, at his younger brother. "Well? Are you going to answer me!" Garp yelled. "The government destroyed our home..." James replied tersely, "I had dedicated twenty five years of my life to justice serving the navy but a buster call in the East Blue. If it were in the new world I'd understand, but not in weakest of the four seas!" Dimaria Yesta then appeared with Makino, who was carrying a sleeping Luffy. James then attempted to apologise for "letting down" their father but was interrupted. "Enough, burning down Mariejois was brazen but, just between us, long overdue. However, know this you're an Emperor of the Sea now whilst I'm a navy vice admiral, we may now be enemies but you are still my foolish little brother".

Garp left his brothers warship saddened that their family was now all set against one another: unintentionally for James and intentionally for Dragon. Yet he still believed that he could make a marine out of his grandson. But shaking his head, Garp dispelled that thought, "choose your own path Luffy, as have your father and great uncle".

 **All rights reserved to Eichiro Oda, Hiro Mashima and Sir Terry Pratchet**


	16. Chapter 14: Birth and Death - Two Lands

Chapter 14: Birth and Death: Two Lands

The issue that presented itself to the newest Emperor was where to claim territory? As the the new world was already divided up into rival Emperors lands or counties loyal to the government. To this end the Monkey D James, now referred to as Lord James, ordered Dimaria to use her magic to quicken the passage of time for an islands development. Then once there was a rocky crag above the waves Tso Lan used his pull-pull powers to enlarge the rock to form an island continent, which was later named: Ankh-Morpork.

Upon founding this new continent kingdom, Monkey D James was, by popular consensus, voted Patrician; a title that was equal to that of king. The country was huge in terms of landmass, and possessed vast amounts of arable land as well as natural resources within the huge mountains to the north and the eastern forrest. That being said the seas around Ankh were teeming with fish which drew many people towards the Dragon King's territory in hope of a better life, as the rumours passing on the lips of travellers was that life there was ' _Semper Plenus'_ , meaning Always Full. Something that baffled and in-satiated the mind at the same time. The Viceroy of the country was a refugee from Wano called Sidney Kerr, and he created the Riders; a group of zoan devil fruit users to protect the capital city of Stella. Lord Kerr also created the Mercenary Guild, Cyborg Devils, led by Wahl Icht, the Trade Bureau, led by Lord Delany and the National Guard overseen by Rahkeid. The remaining ten dragon pirate commanders were each given command of a fleet of seventy warships, as well as the title of Grand Vizier.

Moreover, with all the looted treasure from Mariejois, Lord James sent out his subordinates to find and capture ponyglyphs and ancient texts about the ancient weapons as well void century. This caused the government to dispatch CP-0, so that the stolen information could be returned to the forbidden vaults but unfortunately all, bar one, of the agents were killed. The sole CP-0 survivor, Dash Zelig, gave in his report, news of the Dragon Kings capture of two Red Stones and the seizure of countless scrolls from the Library of Ages.

On the island country of Ohara, the news of the Dragon Kings seizure of ancient texts and artefacts was a blessing and a curse to the scholars. The blessing, was that the government wouldn't be able to purge knowledge, of the Void Century, from existence but the on the flip side was the fear that the ancient weapons could be found and utilised by one of the Five Emperors. A prospect that Professor Clover and Nico Olviar didn't like. Yet it did divert the governments attention from Ohara; which gave the scholars breathing room to create a secrete underground chamber where their scrolls and ponyglyph were hidden. A long desired plan, that Professor Clover had been intent on pursuing, was sending Olvia to Wano so she could seek out the Kozuki Family; the ancestors of those who made the ponyglyphs and the only people left alive who could read them. But when Kaido took control of Wano Country; and began a purge of the Shogunate, the plan was changed to finding and protecting surviving Kozuki members, as well as any samurai. This move eventually bore fruit, as the samurai, Raizo, was found and brought to Ohara. Raizo told Professor Clover about the Kozuki Family; and that it was them who, centuries ago, had invented the Ponyglyhs, and that they possessed the means to read them. Yet, with Kaido's execution of Kozuki Oden, the last Shogun of Wano, that knowledge was now extinct but the bloodline was not. Nico Olvia promised Raizo that she would search the seas for his other accomplices; Kanjuro and Kin'emon, who fled Wano with Oden's son, Momonosuke. However, before she could leave, the government dispatched five vice admirals to Ohara, confirmed with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. The purpose was to obliterate the island by way of a Buster Call, where ten warships opened fire upon a target. It only took six days for the island to be obliterated and the scholars killed, the sole survivor of Ohara was Olviar's daughter, Robin.

After the Buster Call, the ruins of Ohara were taken over by the Cipher Pol Zero agent, Wisley; first as a base for CP-0 to Enies Lobby and second, to acquire a particular devil fruit known to be there; the Op-Op fruit. However, that particular fruit had already been taken by one Satoshi Klein, a smuggler on the payroll of on the newest Warlord of the Sea.

 **I do not own Ankh-Morpork. That is thought up by Sir Terry Pratchet. One Piece owned by Eichiro Oda, Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.**


	17. Chapter 15: The Long Game

Chapter 15: The Long Game

The power of the String-String fruit, bestowed unto the Warlord of the Sea; Don Quixote Doflamingo, the power to create any number of iron hard strings, which in turn meant he could do almost anything he wished. With his devil fruit, his rapidly growing crew and his plan; his families ancestral kingdom was now within reach. Moreover, he now possessed the scientific mind of Caesar Clown, second only to Doctor Vegapunk, who had been picked up fleeing the governments' agents. From Caesar, Doflamingo leant that the government wanted dead or alive the two scientists. And as Vegapunk was now government aligned, Caesar was the one left. So the warlord took in the fleeing Caesar Clown and had him reopen Vegapunk's secret laboratory on Punk Hazard, which then started manufacturing weapons for the Don Quixote Family: raising the warlords notoriety and infamy amongst other pirates and criminals. As this was going on, Caesar was protected from the government due to Doflamingo's warlord status.

Being a privateer, the official name given to the Warlords of the Sea, meant that he was unencumbered by Navy attention, unless demanded by the Five Elders. As a result Doflamingo became an infamous underworld power broker; commanding a vast network of trade routes and black market dealings, using the alias; Joker. And his greatest customer was 'Beast King' Kaido.

The newest members of the Don Quixote Family were; a woman named Giola, who possessed the Art-Art fruit, and the sisters Monet and Sugar. It was Trebol, his chief-of-staff, who suggested that having the sisters would make his takeover of Dressrosa easier. Monet would infiltrate the royal palace, whilst Sugar could nullify any military resistance the soldiers put up with her devil fruit. Also with the arrival of Satoshi Klein, the warlord further felt emboldened.

"Haha, I finally managed to obtain it..." Doflamingo triumphantly held the Op-Op fruit in his hand as he laughed, "now to find a patsy. Someone loyal enough to eat it and use its power on me". Three of the four top executives: Trebol, Diamanté and Pica had been worried about putting too much belief into the legendary ultimate gift of the Op-Op fruit, but their captain had simply laughed it off as 'them having no fun'. "The Perpetual Youth Operation" Trebol spoke softly, "Someone whose loyalty is unwavering. And doesn't mind giving up their life for you Doffy". "Perhaps Satoshi could be persuaded..." The high pitched voice of Pica interrupted the chief of staff, "he has proved himself loyal and his character shows that he would do anything for you, Young Master". "No! Satoshi is vital for loyalty amongst the network of smugglers working for me. If I loose him then I loose all of them" Doflamingo growled back, causing Pica and Diamanté to move backwards. "With immortality, and the knowledge of Mariejois, I would hold the government hostage to my every whim. They'd never be able to stop me".

Rocinante was nervous. As today was the day that he would reunite with his brother, for the sake of a marine mission, after years apart. His adopted father, Fleet admiral Sengoku, together with commander in chief Kong had arranged an infiltration mission of the Don Quixote Family to stop the warlord from gaining the Op-Op fruit. It had taken a lot for Rocinante to agree to confront his brother, and even more for Sengoku to agree; once Kong had recommended Rocinante. Begrudgingly, he accepted the mission if only to potentially save lives. For as he was concerned the brother he remembered from his childhood was dead: replaced by a twisted and sadistic man, who believed that; "chaos was the only truly fair concept". Bellamere had been understandably against such a decision, but supported her partner after she became aware of the possible repercussions of Doflamingos' post Op-Op fruit plans. Rocinante remembered the kiss from Bellamere before he'd left Cocoyashi Village, and the words spoken to him: "come back soon. Me and Nojiko will be waiting". Those words galvanised his resolve to do his best for the mission and return to his wife and his daughter.

The sight that greeted Roci as he stepped off the schooner was a dilapidated manor on an abandoned island near Dressrosa. He was met at the gangway by two small children: a young girl and a young boy. The girl wore what looked like a maids outfit and was clearly excited to meet a new member of their "family". She introduced herself as "Baby Five" whereas the boy, in dark slacks and a white t-shirt, glared at him whilst toying with the rim of his hat; remained silent. After walking through the empty halls and up the stairs, the two kids left Roci standing outside the old library. "Knock first" Baby Five, instructed, " the young master doesn't like to meet unannounced visitors". Taking a sharp intake of breath, Roci rapped his knuckles on the solid oaken door before loudly calling out his name. "Brother, it's me Rocinante. I want to join your crew, we are family".

Doflamingo was shocked by the image of his lost younger brother standing before him, "brother, I never thought you'd seek me" Doflamingo laughed joyfully. "You don't know how happy I am to have you beside me again". The warlord jumped to his feet and hugged his brother, "like old times". Rocinante bit down on his tongue to stop himself from growling. "You abandoned me _brother,_ but I find myself in need of protection. Protection only a warlord can offer".


	18. Chapter 16: A New Home

Chapter 16: A New Home

It had been two months since Shanks had left him with the pirate Edward Newgate, or "Whitebeard", as Shanks had said. Yet Ace longed to see or know that Luffy, Sabo and Koala were safe. The only info he'd gotten from red hair was that Luffy was safe with his grandfather and Koala with luffy's great uncle. As for Sabo, Shanks hadn't known anything. The sound of loud music and rancorous laughter was thick in the air, as Ace pushed himself from the bow of the Moby Dick and made for his cabin. "Hey newbie..." a voice called out, making Ace scowl. Everyone had accepted him as their crew mate, their brother, despite his very vocal denials. "What?" Ace replied turning around to meet the visage of Forth Division Commander Thatch, holding out a bowl of soup along with a loaf of bread. Tentatively, he reached out and took the offered nourishment before devouring them. "You should get to know your crew mates" Thatch spoke again, "we already like your spirit and your guts, but that only goes so far to build familial trust". Looking up at Thatch, Ace let his face to form a frown. "I had a family before..." he began stopping only as tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. "Two brothers, an old man, an admiral and a clan of mountain bandits" he replied wistfully. "Ace. Pops has asked to see you". Thatch enunciated "pops" with the upmost pride he could muster, trying to convene how everyone revered their captain and father-figure. As he followed, Ace noticed that a lot of the crew were staring at him. "Don't mind them" Thatch voiced, "their impressed that a boy like you could impress upon both Pops and Shanks". "I never asked Red Hair to take me. I wanted to save my brothers and then to set sail with them" Ace retorted angrily shoving a drunk pirate aside. "Shanks said as much when you turned up here" both Ace and Thatch turned to see a moustachioed man in black slacks and white shirt wearing a large elegant hat. "Vista. Damn when did you get back? I thought you were dealing with Kaido's attack on the Fifth devision?" Thatch walked towards, the aforementioned, Vista and the two embraced. "It's good to see you again Thatch..." Vista emotively stated. "As for taking care of Kaido, I was beaten to him by Big Mom. Katakuri and Oven were there ones we saw".

Strength and power. Yet the laugh lines on Whitebeard's face, belied a caring heart and impenetrable resolve. Ace immediately felt his heart race as he came face to face with his _father's_ rival, the mountain of a man sat upon a large armchair, an I.V drip standing next to him and attached to him. Whitebeard looked at Ace and saw the resemblance to Rodger in appearance but not temperament, something that Shanks had insisted Ace didn't like being reminded of. Looking forwards was never something Ace had thought of, without his brothers by his side, but now with the strongest of the Five Emperors before and offering him, or so Thatch had told said, a place on the Moby Dick. Ace felt conflicted, accepting could be seen as betraying his brothers but Whitebeard had told him to "let our flag be yours. Sail with us, and forge new adventures and friendships..." Ace looked for any signs of misinformation in the old man's words. However, as he was about to respond he caught sight of Whitebeard's smile as the old man spoke again; "...and I'll call you my son".

The island of Baltigo was located in the West Blue of the Grand Line, and was considered to be utterly useless to the world government. This dismissal was taken advantage of by one Monkey D Dragon, who took the island as a base for his newly created Revolutionary Army. The terrain didn't lend itself particularly well to living off of the land but its remoteness together with the extreme landscape; of tall rocky pillars and white dusty ground, made training revolutionaries ideal. 'The land of white soil' that was what the Revolutionaries called their new base. Dragon stared out to sea from the balcony of his office. "Time, where does it all go?" he mused, rhetorically, "some place where people aren't encumbered by it" a dull monotonous voice answered behind him. Angling his head slightly, but not turning around, Dragon noted the presence Bartholomew Kuma his right hand man. "Or somewhere people want to forget it" Dragon muttered. He still thought about the news that Emporio Invankov had told him about how the navy had lost three of its top admirals: 'Zephyr - quit, Yukimori - retired and Monkey D James - quit'. The only one of the four left was Alexi Pugachev, and he was now permanently based at Mariejois. "Any news from Lindbergh?" Dragon asked not really expecting much from the commander. "The navy has begun its promotion process of naming new admirals, as well as new warlords" Kuma exclaimed punctually, he was always one of precise wording. "Dragon..." Kuma stated, "Hack has told me that the boy we rescued from the forrest fires on Goa is progressing well with his training". It was then that the doors inside Dragon's office were thrown open by captain Montez, a human female officer. "Boss. We have just received a communique from Lindbergh". "Continue, Captain Montez" Dragon spoke turning towards her. "Lindbergh reports that the warlord of the sea, Don Quixote Doflamingo has obtained the Op-Op fruit, and plans to move on Dressrosa" Montez replied. Surprisingly Kuma interjected, "we need to pull our operatives out of the Don Quixote Family. It is clear now what Doflamingo wants". Nodding, Dragon informed Montez to "get Lindbergh out" and to have him "rendezvous with Morley" at the Kamabakka Kingdom.

Once captain Montez had left, Dragon turned back to facing our to sea pondering his thoughts; "Dragon King, Beast King, King of the Sea, Red Hair and Big Mom..." Taking a breath he then announced to Kuma his next task: "I want you, Kuma, to assist Hack in the training of the boy, Sabo. He is strong willed, and I see potential". Taking his leave Bartholomew Kuma left the main base and went down to the barracks and tilt yard to see this 'potential' for himself.


	19. Chapter 17: The Heavenly Demon

Chapter 17: The Heavenly Demon

The sky was a vast and endless ocean of white, and the number of Sky Islands that hovered in the air, floating in the gentle wind across the Grand Line, was in ordinate. The scientists of Weatheria dedicated their lives to mapping the patterns of wind, constantly shifting as the different Sky Islands moved closer together or further apart. Occasionally, the Sky Islands would collide with each other so closely it was possible to travel between them.

On one particular Sky Island, the white clouds were stained with red.

"So…" Don Quixote Doflamingo muttered with a wide grin, staring out over the horizon. "... How many Sky Islands are there, anyway?" No one responded. Doflamingo turned to stare at his captives, who were completely motionless. The monks were strung up in a net of strings, their white robes stained with blood. Doflamingo frowned. Perhaps they had finally died from blood loss.

He was standing in the courtyard in front of old monastery, its crumbling stone walls nearly falling off the edge of the floating cloud. The small island was a peaceful place filled with monks living quiet lives, growing herbs and vegetables in their gardens. Or at least, it had been, before Doflamingo had arrived. He had decided to fully test out the invincibility of his String-String fruit, whilst also enlarging his territory into the sky. Overall, this trip was proving to be a disappointment. Sure, the sights were beautiful and the scenery was amazing, but flying through that cloud layer had been cold, wet and disorientating. Even worse, was that so far the most entertainment Doflamingo had were these monks, who had no will to fight. They were as weak as sheep being led to the slaughterhouse. Curiously, Doflamingo turned to the last remaining member survivor of the monastery. Well, he conceded, most of them were weak…

"You bastard!" The monk roared, glaring at the bodies of his fallen brothers. His robes were covered in blood, and tears were pouring down his face. "I will kill you for this!" "Whoa, tough guy here!" the warlord laughed, as the huge monk thrashed against the strings holding him to the ground. The monk was a beast of a man; with huge bulging muscles and a thick bushy beard. While everyone else had refused to fight, Urouge had tried to wrestle Doflamingo to the ground and crush him with a massive pillar, from the now ruined monastery.

The monastery was actually a settlement inhabited by the refugees from Birka, who had fled the Sky Island shortly after the god Eneru had arrived and taken over Skypiea. The monks lived a quiet life of peace and tranquillity, with the exception of Urouge who longed for battle and excitement. A matter that had gotten Urouge excommunicated from the monastery as the 'Mad Monk', and caused him to plan a journey down to the Blue Sea in search for adventure. But,

Doflamingo arrived before that could happen. Now, Urouge's entire family had been slaughtered in front of him, and the man vowed vengeance on Doflamingo.

"I will rip you in half!" Urouge bellowed, despite the strings biting into his flesh.

"Hold on now," Doflamingo chuckled, completely unconcerned. "I need directions from you. Let me get my bearings here; there are two settlements on this Sky Island; 'Skypiea' and this monastery. There's the island of Birka to the west, though that's a wasteland, and Weatheria floating around nearby. Also a couple of other islands floating around, yeah? We're on the edge of the White Sea now, and further up there's the White White Sea, right?"

Urouge didn't reply. He was seething with unbridled rage and screaming bloody murder as he thrashed against his bonds. "Ok, so I've been flying around sky for a week now," Doflamingo explained. "I've been all the way to the Summit of High West out in the distance looking for a certain man, but I never realised that there's another layer to this Sky Island. So I want to get to 'Skypiea', specifically this Upper Yard, so tell me where do I go?"

The monk spat a bloody chunk of saliva at Doflamingo's feet. The Warlord just scoffed. "Well, that's just rude," Doflamingo muttered, before slamming his foot into Urogue's right leg and using his strings to sever Urouge's left arm just beneath the elbow. The large man screamed, and subsequently fell to his knees. "You know what? I can figure it out myself."

Doflamingo started to walkaway with an arrogant laugh. However, Urouge managed a modicum of consciousness and, clawing at the ground, made a silent attempt of attacking the 'pink man'. "I will destroy you". Doflamingo raised an eyebrow in amusement as pain flared up again, making Urouge fall face first to the ground. The warlord cackled, idly raising his fingers in the shape of a pair of scissors. "Wow," Doflamingo said sarcastically. "You really are a tough guy."

His fingers snipped in the air. Blood splattered everywhere. The unconscious Urouge didn't even realise that his other arm had now been severed completely at the shoulder, only the other monks around saw Doflamingo's cruel sadism and his mad laughing, whilst muttering that "god" would kneel before the "Heavenly Demon". And with those ominous words, Doflamingo launched himself off towards Upper Yard. All the while laughing maniacally.

' _Breaking News: Dressrosa Falls. After a popular revolution, stemming from a corrupt royal family. King Riku Doldo III has been ousted'. The army abandoned their monarch after, supposedly, King Riku went on a killing spree of dissenting citizens. The world government has dispatched admiral Akainu to resolve order but things aren't looking good for the country; food stores were low due to the glutinous nature of the former king'._

News travelled fast, and in weeks all the world knew of what happened in Dressrosa and who now wore the crown. The world Press Association reported the situation in newspapers but they were ordered by, the government, to manufacture a 'revolution' story to cover the warlords' involvement. King Riku Doldo III had been deposed and replaced by the Pirate, and Warlord, Don Quixote Doflamingo. In the captains' absence, Trebol had reorganised the royal army into four quarters; commanded by each of the four seats: Club, Spade, Diamond and Heart. Each seat was overlooked by one of the top four executives; Trebol, Diamanté, Pica and, Rocinante, who had taken the seat from Vergo. In the immediate aftermath of the takeover, Diamanté had led a purge of the Riku Army. Whilst Pica had used his devil fruit power to encompass the entire island in a protective rock wall to ensure that their new territory was protected from anybody who would do their plans harm.

Surprisingly the former captain of the royal guard, Kyros, willingly defected; out of spite due to crown princess Scarlet's years of rejection, and jealously towards the man she had fallen in love with. Also joining them, albeit begrudgingly, was the ousted kings' youngest daughter Princess Viola; she had wanted to save her father but in the eyes of the citizenry; King Riku Doldo III, was a sadistic killer who seemingly turned on his people for no apparent reason. Now with Dressrosa firmly back under the Don Quixote Family, and with "liberties" granted unto them by the Government, Doflamingo wanted to ensure his continued reign as top underworld emperor. So Trebol ordered Vergo to infiltrate the Navy and keep "an ear to the ground" for anything that could benefit the "young master".


	20. Chapter 18: Propinquity

Chapter 18: Propinquity

"Kuzannnnnnn! Fight mee!" Luffy begged, tailing the recently promoted admiral. He had been placed under the tutorage of admiral Aokiji, by Garp ten years ago after bring him to Marineford. And over the years the vice admiral, now admiral, had grown fond of the boy, though he would never let him know that.

After Garp brought him to Marineford ten years prior, Luffy had found, in Aokiji, a rival. He would continuously seek out the admiral to grow his power in a duel. Of the many he fought, he never won. But Luffy never gave up. Moreover, Aokiji never refused as Luffy's tenacious spirit and seemingly unwavering good will, were great traits, and ones that the fleet admiral and commander in chief had taken note of.

With a small smile, Aokiji remembered the first time he had met Luffy. The boy had inadvertently insulted Sengoku, and promptly received a lecture from his grandfather. " _Luffy! How dare you say such a thing to the fleet admiral!" Garp had scolded._ But Luffy had simply looked alway and making black voids appear beside him, from which he pulled a whole leg of mutton from and started chewing at. Ten years of training at Marineford, had turned Luffy from a weedy seven year old to a slim-almost muscular seventeen year old. Training that Garp had entrusted Aokiji with, but also stated that Luffy would almost certainly be "leaving" after his seventh birthday. Garp hadn't told him what that had meant or entailed, but the admiral didn't like to pry into Garp's person life.

With some thought, Aikiji, again, wondered at how Luffy had changed so drastically in his ten years at Marineford. He had grown tremendously, but had managed to keep his childlike wonder as well, moreover his simple views on the world were simplistic and revolves around adventures and friendships born from them. Garp had been rather upset about the events in Goa and had rampaged across the New World for a few weeks, smashing in any pirates he had come across. And so he had passed the training duties of his grandson off to the admiral. Eventually, after four months, he returned to Marineford and started teaching Luffy again, but by that time the two had bonded closely. Also between Garp and Aokiji, the boy grew very quickly. Much to his grandfather's ire, Aokiji had taught the boy the basics of observation haki.

He seemed to have a natural tendency for it, and Aokiji did not want the talent to go wasted. Still, he held back on teaching Luffy advanced armament haki, and refused to even acknowledge the presence of his conqueror's spirit. Something that he had last seen in his former boss, Monkey D James. Aokiji has been shocked at first, but now he was careful to not react whenever the boy unwittingly released it.

Luffy was still too wild and unpredictable to be given such dangerous tools, he had conceded once Garp had told him that he was allowing Luffy to take his own destiny in his own hands. And so he stuck to tutoring the boy on how to fight with observation and armament haki.

"Come onnnnn! I'm definitively gonna win this time!" Luffy complained, bringing the tall man back into the present.

"Not now Luffy. Sengoku gave me a mission in the East Blue. It seems the Royal East Ishgar Trading Company has sent ships into Alabaster" he responded in a bored tone. Yawning, Aikiji continued striding to the bow of his ship. Such missions weren't very interesting to say the least. But the Company expanding out of the New World and into Paradise, had the Five Elders frightened about the prospect of the Ten Wizard Saints coming into direct conflict with the Navy. They almost never left Ishgar and Alikatasia.

"Really?! Let me go with you! I'm ready for a fight!" Luffy cried with excitement.

Aokiji stopped and looked at the boy thoughtfully. Much to Sengoku's complaints, Luffy had always refused to wear any sort of marine uniform, despite living in Marineford. Instead he wore blue jean shorts and red T-shirt, with his usual straw hat atop his head. Still, the boy was incredibly strong and talented. And with his devil fruit ability, Aokiji believed that luffy could be as strong as a some of the lower vice admirals. Well, maybe if the boy got serious.

Scratching his head in thought, Aokiji thought seriously about whether it was worth annoying Garp about this request. Luffy had always been open about his dream to be the pirate king, despite Garp and Aokiji's attempts to hide that fact. But that changed suddenly when Garp returned from the New World and allowed Luffy to chose his own life path. The admiral had been stunned by Garp's decision but was quieted once he heard of Garp's meeting with his brother. "I don't care about the government or the navy" Garp quoted his brother, "let Luffy forge his own path". Aokiji didn't believe that Monkey D James's desertion of the Navy was traitorous but he accepted that the government had too much control over the fleet admiral, and kowtowed too much to the whims of the World Nobles.

Sighing, he knew that Luffy had a right to see the world, and if Garp's wariness of Luffy's goal to become a pirate was based on his failure to keep his brother in line, then it was truly unfounded. Luffy didn't seem to be interested in blood and gore piracy, looting and raping innocent civilians, he was just a simple boy chasing a dream: to be the freest man alive. Never losing spirit and always dreaming. Though he did seem to have learned to restrain himself around some of the more strict marines. Still. Aokiji disliked the fact that Luffy, who had been raised in Marine HQ, might use the information about all navy protocols when dealing with pirates, to further advance his reputation, when he finally set sail, whenever that was.

The boy was just seemed too pure for any evil pirate intent. Aokiji didn't want to believe that he would ever actually have to face off with boy he trained.

"Ah... I guess... Fine you can come." Aokiji responded finally. Beside him, Luffy cheered loudly and began climbing up to the crows nest holding a telescope, shouting, "hoist the sails. We go to sea". Aokiji stared after him mutely, a small smile gracing his lips. "You're really are a good kid, Luffy".


	21. Chapter 19: The Girl and The Money

Chapter 19: The Girl and the Money

'Iron Mace' Alvida surveyed her latest conquest with a fair bit of pride. The high class passenger liner had been filled with the richest residents of the region and now all their gold, jewels, and other assorted valuables were hers.

It was laughable at how easy it was to take the ship, they had waited until it was foggy and snuck up on it. Her pirate crew easily dispatched the few marines who guarded the ship and the rest of the crew surrendered immediately. She watched her crew herd the passengers into her ships brig and load the valuables into her treasure room.

Alvida herself was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat and a typical pirate captain's coat. Her weapon was a large iron mace almost as big as she was that she held over her shoulder with one hand and she swung it as easily as an average man would swing a sword, earning her the name "Iron Mace" Alvida.

"Coby!" Alvida shouted, after a few seconds a small boy ran up to Alvida. His short stature, pink hair, and ragged clothes. Alvida glared at her most pathetic crewmember and couldn't help but feel disgust, if it wasn't for the boy's brilliant mind and navigation skills she would have thrown him overboard ages ago. "Set course for our base, I want the loot stored and prisoners secured until I can ransom them back to their families." Alvida ordered as she walked back to her ship. Coby saluted her and got to work setting course for the island base that acted as home throughout her pirate career.

Unknown to everyone onboard they were being watched, hidden in the fog an orange haired girl in a short skirt and stripped shirt was watching Alvida's activities through a small brass telescope. "Yup that's her alright, the fat lady worth five million belli." Nami muttered as she watched the ship change its course. Her own ship, more like a dinghy, sailed deftly through and began to follow them.

Her boat was small but well maintained with a good sail and rudder, with very little to weigh it down so it was child's play to keep up with Alvida.

Nami herself wasn't much of a sailor but after years of studying navigation books she was able to work a ships riggings and steer a ship as any sailor should. She was particularly proud of her navigation prowess, something her father taught her before the ' _damn fishes'_ invaded her home and killed her parents. She was then adopted by a former marine officer named Bellemere, and her daughter; Nojiko.

Her thoughts went back to her purpose, _acquire a hundred million berries_. "With the money from this I'll be one step closer to buying my islands freedom". Nami began dreaming about the day her nightmare would end; about being able to relax and live a normal teenage life, with her adoptive mother and older sister. Various scenarios would pop into her head but the overriding scene was many tear eyes smiles all happy at finally their homes back.

Nami was so lost in her thoughts that she started to fall behind in her pursuit. Realising her folly she quickly got out the oars and doubled the speed of her pursuit and followed the pirate ship through the fog. Soon Alvida and her treasures would be added to her 'fund' and she would be one step closer to being able to free her people.

Alvida's Island was extremely remote and hidden. It was small enough to not appear on any major maps but large enough to hold several buildings to provide shelter for her crew, it utilised several caves as ship yards, treasure chambers and prisons. It even had a small forest area rich with trees and a dock to allow repairs on her ship. It was late evening, and with dusk approaching, the pirates and their prisoners had long since fallen asleep on the prisons filthy floor. Nami had taken a quick cat nap before departing her small dinghy, and was well rested enough to put her plans in action. She was about to pull out a lock pick from her bra when the sound of someone entering the treasure chamber reached her ears. She quickly put the lock pick back and tried to look as if she belonged there.

The sight she saw was a scrawny pink haired boy, not the stereotypical pirate, enter with a broom and watched as he began to sweep the floors while grumbling. "Stupid Alvida. I hope the marines kill her someday, assuming diabetes doesn't beat them to it." The boys words intrigued her, and she started formulating a plan.

Coby was about to finish sweeping the chamber when he heard a whispered voice call out to him. "Psst, hey kid, over here." Turning around in the direction of the voice he saw a girl gesturing him over to a the vault. Usually he wouldn't go anywhere near the safe but he couldn't help but notice that the girl calling him over was extremely beautiful. Being a prisoner on Alvida's ship for so long with the captain being the only female on board made him miss the presence of beautiful girls.

Hesitatingly, he inched closer so that they could whisper but faraway enough that he was out of her reach. His paranoia and fear overriding his admiration for a beautiful girl close to his age.

"I heard you bad mouthing your captain." Nami said smoothly as she put on her most seductive face. She made sure to puff out her chest and expose a bit of cleavage, anything to manipulate the pirate in front of her. "A pirate like you is..." She didn't even get to finish her statement before the boy yelled back. "I ain't a pirate, I bloody hate pirates!" Coby's yell caused the girl to fall back with a shocked expression etched onto her face. "Are you trying to wake up the entire base?" Nami retorted. Coby immediately cupped his hands over his mouth and looked sheepish, If any of the pirate crew had heard his yelling he would be dead before dawn. "Sorry, but I just couldn't help it." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Nami, now genuinely curious, asked, "If you hate pirates then why the hell are you here?" At this Coby's eyes became downcast and he relayed his situation to her how he had stupidly boarded the wrong boat when he went out fishing and ended up on Alvida's ship instead, and how he had to become their prisoner in order to survive.

Nami couldn't help but feel bad for the kid, his story wasn't that different from her own. He was forced to join a pirate crew, that he hated, and forced to the crews whims. Pondering his story a bit longer she decided to help him escape the island so that he could be free…after he helped her find all of the islands treasure.

"I can help you get off the island and live a life far away from Alvida." Nami said which drew in the boy's attention. "I just need you to help me with something…"


	22. Chapter 20: The Fateful Encounter

Chapter 20: The Fateful Encounter

"We finally reached the marine base." Nami looked at the island that held one of East Blues primary marine bases. Thanks to her navigation skills; she and Coby had arrived in record time which was good, as after robbing Alvida blind and leaving the woman tied up and bankrupt, Nami wanted to get back to her original purpose as quickly as possible. The island of Shell Town was home to the forty-second Navy fleet, under command of captain Ax-Hand Morgan. Normally, Nami would have avoided the marines due to her distrust of them but she had promised Coby that she would find a marine base for him to join. As the two disembarked their small sail boat they were both accosted by rancorous voices complaining about the newest "protection tax" being demanded by the towns commander. Nami and Coby walked the streets and eventually found themselves at a cafe called 'Food Foo'. It was a small unassuming building with only a handful of clientele within, but Nami could tell, by facial expressions, that the entrants were nervous of newcomers. "Hey, Coby" she asked, "do you find it strange how an island with a marine base isn't being loud in their appreciation of such". Coby blinked, he had noticed the sombre atmosphere of Shell Town but thought it normal. "I haven't got much experience with the marines, despite wanting to be one" he responded trying to follow Nami's quieted conversation frequency. "I just thought this was normal for people living on a marine island". Rolling her eyes, Nami sighed. She truly wanted this boy to follow his dream but not be so naive about navy corruption, or tolerance thereof. However, before she could continue a loud boisterous childlike voice echoed, all the way down from the docks. "I'm here!"

Stepping of off his small rowing boat, Monkey D Luffy realised that his yell had caused everyone in the market to stop and turn their attention on him, 'maybe I should've been quieter' he thought but he brushed aside his worry when his stomach decided to announce its nutrition intake was low. "Just a loud brat", he heard several villagers whisper, "I hope he doesn't draw the Captains ire".

Luffy grinned at the sight of a new adventure before him. The smell of honey roast lamb wafted through the air, the sounds of vendors hawking their wares; before he'd made himself known; such homeliness. Walking towards one of the food stalls, Luffy asked the vendor "Hey! Do you know a man named Zoro?" The vendor visible flinched, whereas the townspeople purchasing stock jumped away and cried out in fear. Slowly the man raised his arm and pointed at a poster nailed onto a telegraph pole.

' _Roronoa Zoro - The Demon of the East Blue. Captured by Captain Ax-Hand Morgan,of the Marines, orders the condemned to be executed on dawn in the sixth Saturday of October'._

Wracking his brain, Luffy realised that October's sixth Saturday was only a week away. When he'd originally heard about a famous swordsman bounty hunter, Luffy had immediately wanted to find, and recruit him to his soon to be pirate crew. But was stopped by Aokiji, who didn't want Luffy to become an enemy of the world. Still, despite numerous lectures and demonstrations of navy honour and righteousness, the boy took sail; when his admiral tutor had his back turned. What luffy hadn't heard, or expected, was that Roronoa Zoro was a prisoner of the marines. 'Maybe I should have grabbed some of Aokiji's Navy passes', he mused before the scent of meat grilling on an open fire pit caused his stomach to growl; "Ah whatever I'll go after I've eaten".

Groaning, Nami closed the blinds she was looking out of. A black haired young man, maybe seventeen or eighteen, had just walked by chewing on a leg of roast mutton. "What's going on?" Coby asked, drawing her attention back to the pink haired boy. "Oh just some boy asking about a Zoro...whatever that is" she relayed. At the mention of the name Zoro, a little girl, maybe six or seven years of age, came running out of the kitchen holding a plate of Onigiri; "Did someone say Zoro?" Both Nami and Coby, as well as many other costumers turned around at the youngsters animated cries but they all remained stoic in their emotions. "He's not a bad guy..." the girl exclaimed, "he saved me from the marine captains' son's pet wolf". Coby stared at the girl with disbelief clearly etched in his face, "I don't mean to interrupt but if he was captured then he is bad". The look he received back was nothing short of terrifying. Nami had her head in her hands, whilst the girl was being held back by her mother, who'd come out of the kitchen, after hearing all the yelling. "Rika! Stop making a scene." The woman, named Shana, exclaimed. "He started it" Rika retorted, pointing at Coby, who blushed with embarrassment and shame, "He insulted mister swordsman!" Trying to reclaim a modicum of self respect, Coby stuttered out "people arrested by the marines are bad people..." It was now that Nami made her opinion known; "usually, that's true. But marines vary in morals". The atmosphere in the cafe dropped again as everyone noticed the scowl that had appeared on Nami's face; "I don't mean to pry..." Rika's mother asked, but was cut off by Nami. "I don't want to talk about it". Shana nodded, she herself had unpleasant dealings with amoral navy officers. The awkwardness was only broken by Coby announcing that he would join the marines and "reform them by becoming Fleet Admiral". "You're insane you know that", Nami replied, "but you have more honour than all the marines I've met. So I'll hold you to that promise, Coby" she smiled.

Meanwhile, Luffy had arrived at the Marine base. The first thing he saw was the main tiltyard, wherein the lone figure of a man stood bound to two crossed stakes; the look in his eyes spoke volumes, but mostly it said: 'is this all you got'.

Before he could enter the yard, his eyes were drawn to a small girl who was entering the prison yard, intrigued by what she was doing there, he quickly hid behind some barrels of water. Looking out from over the barrels he and saw the girl was heading right to a figure that he recognized as the feared 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro. "Hey mister, I bought you some Onigiri, You're hungry aren't you?" The girl said, holding the food to the tied man. "Go away. You want to die!" Zoro yelled back, but he eased up his loud voice after seeing the girls dejected expression. "Momma told me to make something for you, as a thank you..." "I told you once, go away!" Zoro repeated. An arrogant voice, deftly cut through the heartwarming moment. "Ah don't be like that Roronoa. You shouldn't pick on children. You wouldn't want me to tell my father about it".

Zoro simply scoffed at the other man, "Well if it isn't the bastard son." Helmeppo ground his teeth together, "Bastard? Don't get snippy with me Roronoa you're only alive because of me". Helmeppo then turned his attention to the youngster. "Hello girlie, are these Onigiri?" Ignoring the girls protests he grabbed one and bit into it. "Blleuuhh too sweet!" He said spitting out the bite he took. "You're supposed to use salt not sugar!" He then grabbed the other Onigiri from the girl's hands and threw them on the ground and began to stomping them, ignoring the girls screams for him to stop. "There at least the ants can eat them." Helmeppo chuckled to himself. "Consider this a lesson little girl. You see that sign?" He gestured to the sign near the entrance of the courtyard. "Only navy personnel are allowed, any other persons need the express clearance of my father, Captain Morgan". Suddenly, a darkness started creeping out towards the group, "...what the?" Helmeppo began, but then he and his guards vanished into the ground. "Black Hole." Luffy didn't even recognise his voice before he spoke, he then stood and walked towards the girl and the swordsman.

"The hell did you do!" Zoro shouted at the black haired boy approaching. When the boy simply continued to stare back, Zoro glared back. "If you're trying to intimidate me, it won't work" Luffy replied, "only two people have ever done that and they're both away. The names Monkey D Luffy, and I'm the future pirate king".

Despite his exhaustion and hunger, Zoro still managed to bark out a laugh which lasted for a good ten seconds before he calmed down. "Are you going to release me and shanghaiing me into joining your crew? Even if you did, I wouldn't join you. you're not the only person with a dream, and I'm not willing to abandon it just to join some random brat on a suicidal adventure."


	23. Chapter 21: Breaking Free

Chapter 21: Breaking Free

Coby and Nami both stood, utterly gobsmacked. They had followed Rika, at the insistence of Shana; who was worried about her daughter. Nami had been about to rush in and smack that blonde haired twit, for upsetting Rika, but the sudden disappearance of him and the soldiers into a mystery darkness made her freeze in her step. Beside her, Coby was fumbling with a flare gun he'd taken from the guards, they'd knocked unconscious to get here. "Don't. It'll only get Rika in more trouble..." Nami began, but then the boy who she'd seen before emerged and introduced himself. _Monkey_ something, but what drew her ire was the next bit "I'm the future pirate king". Quite literally lightning fast Nami raced forwards and smacked the boy in the face, before warning Rika about pirates. "Pirates are the absolute worst of the worst people in the world" she yelled, pointing at Luffy, "they only bring despair and leave blood wherever they go". Luffy looked at the orange haired girl before him, a look of incredulity on his visage, "you're lumping all pirates together as evil bloodthirsty villains whilst forgetting that there are, and were, pirates who are good and gained the adulation and love of the people. Whitebeard is utterly adored by thousands of people in the New World, whereas another great pirate was Sao Feng. He saved the continent of Solana from the Cholera and Typhoid epidemics. Where was the so-called government then, huh". Nami scowled as she tried to think of a comeback, but all she could say was "trash is still trash, no matter how it is described". Turning back to Zoro, Luffy asked, "Before I leave…what is this dream of yours that stands in the way of you joining my crew?"

Seeing as how this boy wasn't giving up, Zoro decided to elaborate. "To keep a promise to a friend, which started as a bet, I intend to become the world's greatest swordsman, in order to do that I must defeat the man who currently holds that title, as well as the former holder of the title". Grinning from ear to ear, Luffy excitedly responded, "Well if that's your dream you should definitely join my crew. The Pirate King needs nothing but the best crew mates around. I'm heading into the Grand Line to face some of the most powerful men in the world, fighting those guys will make you me, and you, stronger. Plus we get to explore this world we live in, and have adventures". Hearing this honest, genuine adventure seeking boy-wannabe pirate king, had both Nami and Zoro a loss for words. Neither had ever believed that pirates had such desires, beyond cruelty, plundering, raping and all round nastiness. But for Nami and Zoro, Luffy's speech stirred in them something that they'd never expected to find from a pirate: Hope. Seeing that his words had made an impact, or so he hoped, Luffy smiled again before turning around and walking towards the marine base entrance. "I'll be back soon, think about my offer, both of you", he then disappeared into a black void before him.

Helmeppo was crying. He reached up and felt his nose which was definitely broken, from being hit in the face by his father, now standing before him seething with rage at his "incompetent useless son". Fleeing his father, before he received anymore abuse, he was overcome with pain and hurt, he didn't notice, as he walked into his room, a swirling vortex in the wall, from which the boy from before emerged. He still didn't even notice when the boy stopped and addressed him. "You!" However, he was still reeling from his daily put-down at his father's hands. " _Despite years of trying to get his attention and love, I'm still_ _just useless to him"._ He was brought out of his grief by a hand reaching out and placing itself on his shoulder. Flinching at the sudden and unexpected contact, Helmeppo made to grab a club by his work desk but he froze at the sight of the boy. "I didn't realise you had a tough dad" Luffy stated, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used my power as I did". Looking at the boy, Helmeppo saw sympathy reflected in those eyes, as well as an infectious smile. "I could free this town from his rule if you give me a transponder snail, free Zoro and give him back his swords". Before he knew what was happening he found himself falling, only to be caught by the boy before him, "all I ever wanted for for my father to love me..." he stated, still crying, "but all father cares about is his reputation as a marine captain. I'm just a disappointment and a mistake". Luffy then grabbed Helmeppo and shook him hard, "you can be a great marine if you want. Get me a transponder snail and I'll contact a friend to come here and remove this _captain_ from command".

Slowly getting back to reality, Helmeppo nodded his head and raced out of the room, leaving Luffy alone looking at the scantily furnished room: a single bed, desk, wardrobe and window, which; up against, rested three swords. Walking over to the swords, Luffy picked them up and tucked them into the purple sash around his jean shorts waist, "even if he doesn't join me, Zoro deserves his swords back".

By the time Helmeppo returned Luffy was standing by the window looking out over the town. "How long has your father been corrupt?" Luffy asked, causing Helmeppo to look crestfallen, "he's always been obsessed by rank and status" the blonde replied. Taking ahold of the transponder snail, Luffy inputted the personal code for Aokiji, he was rewarded with the _ba-dup ba-dup ba-dup_ of the call going through.

"Hey, this is Kuzan, who is this?" The voice, being spoken through the snail, asked suspiciously. Luffy immediately descended into telling the admiral, to Helmeppo's shock, about captain Morgan's "iron fisted rule" over Shell Town, and the physical "abuse" suffered by his son. "Hold right kid. I'm actually not far from there, since you stole that row boat and left us" Aokiji stated, matter of factly. "Sorry...you're...breaking up... couldn't catch that...thanks for everything Kuzan" Luffy said hanging up.

Nami sat in the Food Foo cafe nursing a tall glass of strawberry milkshake, Coby was back in the kitchen helping Shana prepare food for several customers. She'd been struck by the boy's, Luffy's, courage and honesty, and seeing his power, whatever the _blackness_ was, had given her an idea; travel with him for a bit to 'gauge his character' and make a final decision later. Her view on pirates remained overwhelmingly negative but there was something about Luffy that made her desperately want to believe and trust him. And that was infuriating.


	24. Chapter 22: StrawHats Rise

Chapter 22: StrawHats Rise

"That's the right position, now begin lifting the statue." A tall man ordered about, forty marines in front of him to start on the ropes and pulley, and bring his pride and joy, a statue made in his image that would look down on all those who dwelled on this island.

His name was Axe-hand Morgan, and he was giant of a man who was in charge of the marine base. The two most notable features were the metal jaw plate he had on his lower jaw and his right arm where he had grafted an enormous axe to replace his missing hand which had quickly became his namesake. "With this arm I rose to the rank of captain. And this is the most important thing in this world. Rank, without it your are nothing! I'm the highest ranked here, which makes me the greatest!" Just then a swirling black mass appeared above the hoisted statue. "Shatter". Luffy and Helmeppo both stood in the window above the at work soldiers, then the statue suddenly exploded into fragments which propelled themselves at the captain like cannonballs. Completely caught off guard, Morgan was hit dead centre of the chest and fell backwards over the edge of the first level of the marine base to the tiltyard below.

The soldiers present all had a look of absolute shock and horror on their faces. Then the sound of footsteps on the stone floor could be heard, turning around the ranking officer beneath the captain, Commander Raiko, blanched at the sight of a teenage male accompanied by Helmeppo. "Helmeppo, what are you..." Raiko began but was cut off, "my fathers rule is over, you are now in charge Commander Raiko. Now release the prisoner".

There hadn't been many times that Roronoa Zoro had thought 'what am I doing?' But now he truly felt lost. He had his goal, to become the greatest swordsman in the world, keeping his promise to Kuina, but he'd never thought that the journey itself was an adventure. Should he join up with someone else whose dream would also lead to notoriety, king of the Pirates and Worlds Greatest Swordsman would attract attention from big names. Maybe joining others was beneficial, and maybe Luffy was right that friendships born from adventures were eternal. His musings were ended by the sound of a loud _thump_ and _crack_. Eyes wide, he nearly choked on his own laugh, as he recognised the, now dead and mangled, body of captain Ax-Hand Morgan laying not more than two hundred feet away. He also heard the voice of the _spoiled brat_ , announcing his "father's end". About fifteen minutes later the doors of the base opened wide and several marines walked out led by Helmeppo and Luffy, who rushed towards him holding his three swords. "Hey Zoro, I've got your swords! So now you can join my crew" the boy grinned. Sighing, Zoro relinquished his pride and nodded, "alright I'll join you, but I swear if your plans ever prevent me from achieving my dream, I'll quit. You understand".

The Marines all looked at each other and began to cheer, dance and throw their hats into the air in jubilation much to Luffy's happiness, and Zoro'a surprise. "The Captains gone!", "We're free!" And "Life has meaning again!" Were some of the joyous yells being uttered, "thank you StrawHat. You saved us" Commander Raiko said, bowing, "and thank you for sending Aokiji our coordinates". Helmeppo smiled as he shook Luffy's hand, "Luffy I won't ever forget you. You saved me and taught me a valuable lesson, 'not to abuse power for personal reasons". Luffy simply grinned and embraced the blonde, "you better become a great marine now!"

An hour later Luffy, Zoro and Helmeppo met up, again, with Nami and Coby around a table in Food Foo enjoying a complimentary meal of an assortment of meat and cheese. Nami, Shana and Rika had been suspicious of Helmeppo, but once Luffy had told them about his life of being looked down upon, bullied and abused by his father, the three females accepted him. "Ahh that's good, I almost starved to death." Zoro said as he finished off another huge plate of food. "Sorry about that" Helmeppo added, glumly, "don't worry about it 'meppo. All is forgiven" Zoro spoke.

Nami let out a tired sigh. "Let's just go out already, you promised me treasure, so hurry up. Time is money and I love money."

Just then commander Raiko walked into the cafe and strode over to the table where the group was eating. "I just wanted to inform you StrawHat that no charges will be filed against you for assaulting and killing a marine captain. You performed a great service for us by relieving Morgan of command and freeing his son from his tyranny. But I would recommend that if you are planning on being pirates I, as a marine, cannot be seen to be harbouring a criminal". Luffy nodded, pretending that he knew or cared about what was being said, "we'll be gone early morning, Aokiji will be here afternoon. And I have no intention of listening to his lecture".

It was just past quarter past nine in the morning, when Luffy, Zoro and Nami all boarded their new ship. Helmeppo had given them a small gunboat, confiscated from a fleet of ships belonging to a pirate called Don Krieg. "It has two swivel guns at the front and back, and due to its small size, doesn't need a big crew but I suspect when your crew grows you'll need a bigger ship". Luffy embraced his friend, "it's perfect, thank you Helmeppo". Stepping off of the boat, Helmeppo heard Luffy shout, "the next time I see you, we'll both be famous. Me the king of the pirates and you...you'll be an admiral!" Nami joined in and yelled at Coby, "you better keep your promise Coby, and become Fleet Admiral!" As both the blonde and the pink haired boys looked out at the boat sailing out on an adventure, they had met, been saved and befriended different people who had reinforced their resolve to follow their own dreams. "Hey, Luffy!, Nami! Thank you!"


	25. Chapter 23: Deception

Chapter 23: Deception

It took several days for the gunboat to sail from Shell Town to the next island; Orange Town. Their landing hadn't been smooth, as immediately they'd been set upon by crew members of a 'Buggy the Clown'. And after being taken to the captain, Luffy had challenged Buggy and won, defeating the clown and sending him and his crew running for their ship.

Currently, Luffy and Nami were sitting comfortably on the ships deck with their backs leaning against the ships mainsail. "So you gonna tell me why you collect treasure?" Luffy stated, "because I get the feeling that you've got a purpose". Nami frowned, hating how easy Luffy could see her motivations. She was tempted to lie but decided to skirt the whole truth with a half truth. "Let's just say I owe a debt to a certain man. If I pay this debt then everyone I care about will be safe. That's why I need so much money." Luffy's calm demeanor shifted slightly, causing Nami to notice his eyes become sharp and focused. "If anyone is threatening you I could take care of them." He retorted, without hesitation. "You've seen my darkness, just give me a name and a location and they won't bother anyone again." The severity of his tone surprised her and it took a moment for her to regain her wits and respond to his offer.

"It's tempting…" She was truly tempted to let Luffy and Arlong brawl, but after seeing Arlong decimate entire marine battleships she was wary. She couldn't make undertaker such a gamble when she was so close to getting the money to complete her deal. "But I won't risk it, it's more than my life on the line. All I need is about twelve million more berries and I can complete my deal without any risk to those I care about." Luffy was about to respond to her seemingly lack of confidence in him, when he caught her look of determination in her eyes. "Besides, as bad and untrustworthy as he is, I can trust him when money is involved".

Nami felt strange, confiding so much of her worry and pain in a boy she'd only just met. To her things like trust and friendship were a hindrance that stood in the way of conning people out of money but she couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence. And sure enough she fell asleep, her head on luffy's shoulder.

The next disembarkation was upon the Gecko Islands where Syrup village was located. After safely securing the gunboat to some stakes on a deserted beach, Luffy, Zoro and Nami set off to find supplies. However, they didn't manage to set a foot in the forrest before a rain of arrows fell down upon them. Luffy simply raised his hand and muttered "dark grasp", causing all the arrows to be drawn into a small void. "Who dares enter this territory without invitation?!' A voice called out. "State your purpose or I will send my army of eighty million followers to attack you!" Zoro simply laughed, "do they really expect us to believe them?" "Yeah, a tiny islet like this would never have that many citizens" Nami added, smirking.

Moments later a teenage male walked out of the tree line, wearing brown overalls and a plaid bandana on his head. His eyes narrowed when he saw the groups collective smirking, "don't laugh at my nose" he yelled pulling his most brown bushy hair back into a pony tail. "How did you know I was lying?" He asked as he walked up to the group. Zoro answered, "cos its a completely ridiculous number of soldiers." "Lesson learned…the names Usopp" he exclaimed, proudly. "Sorry about my rudeness but I've made it a point to protect my home". Luffy introduced Zoro as the first mate of his crew and Nami as the navigator, to which she simply smacked him over the head retorting "temporarily".

"Hey Usopp" Luffy called out, "I have something for you from your father". Spinning around, as if an explosion had just happened, Usopp grabbed the black haired boy by his waist coat and shook him. "My father! How do you know my father?" Luffy explained that growing up his hero was 'Red Haired' Shanks, and Yasopp the crews sniper had given him a gift for him to give to Usopp when he set sail. Usopp, Nami and Zoro were all shocked to learn that their new captain was on such friendly terms with one of the Five Emperors. "Pocket" Luffy stated, making a black circle on the ground, from which he proceeded to lean into and rummage around in. Like an inter dimensional suitcase. Eventually, he pulled out a long object wrapped in cloth and tried up with thick cord. "Here..." Luffy said, handing the parcel to Usopp. Tentatively, the brown haired boy began unwrapping his father's gift; and when the cord was removed and the cloth unfurled, the object itself caused him to cry tears of happiness and joy. "I can't believe it. It's a custom made collapsible Hecate Sniper Rifle" Usopp announced, "they're supposedly extremely rare and used exclusively by the very best New World snipers. I always wanted one but never thought I'd ever hold, let alone own one". Usopp cradled the gun in his arms before looking up at Luffy, "Hey Luffy, If you'll have me I'd like to join you, so I can become a brave warrior of the sea..." he began but was silenced by the StrawHat captain, "sure we're friends, and friends are for life".

Usopp's previously happy demeanor evaporated in an instant. "There's just one thing I have to do before I can leave with you. There's a girl living on this island in a mansion. About a year ago her parents died while out on a voyage and almost simultaneously the girl came down with a horrible wasting illness. She has had many doctors tending to her everyday but she isn't getting better." He explained, "if I am going to be leaving I want to tell her everything I want to before..." he stopped himself, but the others all knew what he was about to say. "Okay then..." Luffy stated, "lead the way Usopp".

"Thank you for the medicine Klahadore." Kaya, said tiredly, as she laid back into her bed. She was a pretty girl with brown eyes and light blond hair, the only thing marring her beauty was her sickly complexion, or weak constitution as the doctors called it. "No need to thank me Mistress, it is my honour to serve you." Klahadore said as he took away a tray of medicine from the girl's nightstand. He was a tall man with glasses and slicked back black hair. His appearance was of a humble and pleasant man, but the second he left her room he became cold and neutral. _'Indeed, there is no need to thank me. If anything I should be thanking you. Soon everything you own will be mine.'_

Chucking, Klahadore entered the safety and security of his small room. "After three years of hell it's almost all mine. I've outdone myself with this plan. Freeing myself of the responsibility of being Captain Kuro. And becoming a mild mannered butler to a rich family, orchestrating her parents deaths and manufacturing her illness. All so I can name myself the heir to their fortune as the dutiful loyal butler".

After years at sea as a pirate, Kuro had grown tired of the harsh lifestyle imposed on him after the 'Goa Kingdom Disaster'. To this day, know one truly knew what had happened to the city, the nobles and the celestial dragon family; only that the nobles were dead and the city wiped out by an unknown source, and then the Goa Kingdom destroyed by a Buster Call. Kuro hadn't been known as the man with 'a thousand plans' for nothing, he was also known for his brutal treatment of prisoners. Yet, with the Government's new

beefed up security around the east blue and all other blue seas he'd had to take precautions to hide his plans from the anyone who'd sell him out.

With the acquisition of privately owned vessels granted commissions, from Mariejois, allowing them to openly attack pirates and any organization deemed an enemy of the world government. It was an ingenious way of mobilizing armed merchant ships and sailors as war resources. They were paid based on how many enemy vessels they sank or enemies they captured. The only thing they were required to do was avoid attacking civilians and give their services to the government if there was ever a war.

Between a huge new navy fleet, diligent soldiers, bounty hunters and the Seven Warlords of the Sea; Kuro had to take even more drastic measures in order to survive, he sacrificed things he could never get back. He thought he was doomed to a life on the run until finally his brilliant mind came up with the plan he was executing today. Like a cat with nine lives he always came back sharper than ever. "The things I do for peace of mind".


	26. Chapter 24: Hidden in Plain Sight

Chapter 24: Hidden in Plain Sight

Usopp always tried to hide his fear from Kaya whenever he went to see her, she was his first friend on Syrup Island. His mother Bachina, had wanted her son to have friends his own age, and so through her and Kaya's parents; the two children became friends. Yet, when Klahadore arrived he banished Usopp from the house, making the boy sneak in the window whenever he wanted to see her.

And so from beneath the window, the young man called to the girl.

"Kaya! Kaya are you there?" Usopp called out looking up, trying to be quiet and caring together, the window was thrown open seconds later revealing the young woman who leaned out of the window, and smiled down at him.

"Usopp, it's been several days! I was worried you weren't going to visit me anymore." The girl called out happily. She looked behind the boy and saw the assortment of people he brought with him. "Are these your friends?" She asked, gazing at the group assembled on her lawn below.

"They are, and soon to be my new crew mates..." Usopp said, "your setting sail?" Kaya interrupted, "yeah, I am" Usopp replied trying to remain positive. As he recounted the day's events and all the things he learned about his father, his father's gift, how his friend's needed ship modifications and how he intended to set sail to become a great warrior. Kaya listened to every word and her smile grew as Usopp became more excited and animated in his story telling. "I'll bring back medicine for you" he stated, holding her hands in his.

Luffy and Nami watched the exchange silently, trying to not interrupt Usopp and Kaya's emotional talk. In the end it was the bedroom door swinging open, an unimpressed voice, that ruined the moment. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you ruffians? And why are you trespassing on this estate?" Klahadore demanded in an authoritatively. "Mistress please return to bed I will get rid of these scoundrels at once." Kaya tried to soothe her butlers overprotective anger but unfortunately he remained steadfast in his disproval, deeming them "thieves" trying to "con and innocent young lady out of her possessions". "Please Klahadore. Their friends" Kaya spoke, only for him to usher her back towards her bed.

Klahadore looked over the teenagers in the room. Wrinkling his nose and scowling, he shook his head. "You may say that mistress, but vagrants are still vagrants. It's bad enough that the son of a filthy pirate is here, I won't allow any more trash to linger on this estate." Usopp ground his teeth and clenched his fists together, "what did you say about my father?" He snarled. He was about to approach the butler when Zoro walked forwards; a hand to his face, in concentration. Silence lingered until Zoro, further examining Klahadore, spoke. The black suited butler remained expressionless but turned to confront him. "I want all of you to leave immediately, and what the hell are you looking at?" Zoro didn't break eye contact, continuing to regard the man before him. "I know you…" Zoro announced calmly, causing all the colour to drain from Klahadore's face _. 'There's no way he could know, I faked my death years ago. Who would remember me_?' Recomposing himself, Klahadore spoke; "I highly doubt we've ever met, I don' t associate with scum". Suddenly, Zoro drew a sword from his waist and aimed it straight at Klahadore. "Your Captain Kuro, I would recognise face anywhere". And just like that Zoro pulled a wanted poster from his trouser pocket; unfolded it as gave it to Nami. " _Wanted Dead or Alive - Captain Kuro, 'of a thousand plans', 20 million berries"_ Nami read before holding out the poster to Kaya and Usopp. The image being a perfect match for Klahadore.

"Is this true Klahadore?" Kaya asked in a hushed toned as she felt tears trickle down her face. To her he was considered family, as he'd been with her since her parents. But now, looking at the poster it broke her heart to think it was a lie all along. Kuro growled dangerously, as he removed his glasses and looked at the aloft sword in Zoro's hand. "You just had to meddle, didn't you! I had planned elaborately steal the girls fortune for myself, whilst presenting myself as the honourable butler". Kaya sank to her knees, tears now flowing from her eyes, "I've been poisoning her over the last year, but I probably should have simply faked the will and killed her along with her parents on that ship". "My parents…?" Kaya whispered, "You killed my parents?"

Usopp having heard enough, was now royally pissed off. "You killed Kaya's parents and poisoned her as well! You bastard!" He yelled drawing his rifle and before anyone could stop him, opened fire. Kuro didn't feel anything to begin with but then, looking down at his chest, he saw blood. Before he could even try to escape he felt the butte of the rifle smash into his face. "You son of bitch! You've ruined Kaya's life!" Usopp yelled, continuously pummelling Kuro with his fists. "Usopp stop!" Kaya yelled, trying to get to her feet but too weak and being helped by Nami. When Usopp turned back to Kaya, the rage he felt towards Kuro vanished, as he saw the fear reflected in Kaya's eyes. ' _Is she afraid of me?'_ He thought, he desperately didn't want that to be the case, but as he let Kuro drop unconscious to the floor with a dull thud he didn't miss seeing her flinch. And it tore at his heart. Slowly he placed a hand on her face and embraced her. "Kaya..." he began but was interrupted by Kaya's lips on his.


	27. Chapter 25: The World Republic

Chapter 25: The World Republic

The Royal East Ishgar Trading Company was initially just a fleet of trade ships that operated out of Ishgar and owned by the Heartfilia Family, but after Ishgar's civil war, Jude Heartfilia saw an opportunity. The Company board of directors seized control of the fallen Magic Council; and although met with distrust and fear by both wizards and non magical citizens, prosperity and peace followed. Atop the single mountain in the centre of the city-state Republic Capital: ERA, in all its pomp and grandeur, was Government House. There were in total a hundred and twenty four nations that had joined the Republic, and those nations elected representatives that now sat in the Parliament, with the three highest ranked officials being the Lord Justice; overseer of the justice system, the Director General; commander of the Company, and the Prime Minister; leader of the World Republic.

The hierarchy of the World Republic was split into three bodies; the Courts, the Company and the Executive. The military, was independently run by the Ten Wizard Saints; who each commanded a squad of magic knights. Also involved in the decision making was the Board of Directors, now called the Consolatory Council, or the current administration, specifically dealing with the ruling the republic nations.

After the war, the parliament had ratified the amalgamation of the old Rune Knights and the wizard guilds to create the Magic Knights. Ten squads loyal to the Republic, and overseen by the wizard saints; and from the moment the newspapers announced the ruling each saint had thousands of applications to join them.

 _Magic Knight Squads: And Their commanding Wizard Saint_

 _Draculos Hyberion: Gold Squad_

 _Wolfheim: The wild dogs_

 _Warrod Sequen: Green Ores_

 _Makarov Dreyer: Giants Ire_

 _Jura Neekis: The Iron Earth_

 _Gildarts Clive: The Black Faction_

 _Shiba Flowers: Phoenix Fire_

 _Florence Dansk: The Silver Finns_

 _Claude Devent: Hawk Squad_

 _Aisha Dawes: Dawn Squad_

Each squad was essentially the same in rank, but the four led by the top four Saints were referred to as the "greatest". As a result of the Magic Knight squads rise, the old system of wizard guilds disappeared, the only exception was the Fairy Tail guild which, whilst disbanded, remained a presence that was never forgotten. The squads could be given missions from any of the three executive branches, were culpable to parliament and could only be charged by the Lord Justice.

Prime Minister Raiko was a tall man with dark purple hair and brown eyes. He always wore a red suit and carried the staff of office: a large ornate metal crosier, formerly what magic council chairman's would wield. Government house was an austere building, purportedly built to sneer at the Councils decadence as well as ineptitude. Moreover, when people saw it they were awestruck: it was like looking into the future; domed ceilings, vaulted chambers and open galleries were all designed for openness of mind, the expression of dissenting opinions and democratic rule of law. But unknown to the republic senators and their constituent nations; government house was was considered to be an exact replica of the Temple of Ashanti, which was the reportedly the birth place of King Bumi; the last world king. And that belayed a hidden agenda.

World Republic affairs, centred on economic stability and social mobility, whilst always maintaining security of borders. And for that to happen Prime Minister Raiko ordered the creation of a military base, and alliance, in the Fire Kingdom. The current firelord, Usama, was an ardent client of the Company for decades, so joining the republic wasn't a game changer for him. Nor did it discourage his numerous other dealings with the underworld emperors; Du Feld, 'Joker' and Giberson all had established a presence in the Fire Kingdom. However, what it did do was make Usama more cautious about which side he openly supported in the two governments rivalry. Such duplicity was not uncommon amongst past firelords, and Lord Usama had many goals that he wanted successful. Goals that would mean walking the line between truth and honour, whilst simultaneously playing both governments against one another. Lord Usama despised the Kingdom of Alabaster as they had ceded their island colonies to Alabaster, forty years prior following a defeat in war. So Lord Usama aligned himself with pirates inside that country, who wanted to rule it themselves, but being a Firelord; Usama had other plans. Until the perfect time allies they would remain, then "blood would soak the desert". The royal family had aways possessed a type fire magic that produced blue flames, which put them in the same league as rank eight to ten of the wizard saints.

Yet it was this rare fire magic that made prime minister Raiko worry about the suitability of this republic alliance, but without evidence of any wrongs or malice, he just passed on his concerns to Company Director General Jude Heartfilia. The man who would soon be known as the "architect of Paradise". Plans were being finalised and the hearts of men were so easily swayed.


	28. Chapter 26: Seeking the Chef

Chapter 26: Seeking the Chef

"So... you joined a pirate crew?" The question directed at Zoro, who was lounging on the deck of the gunboat alongside two bounty hunter friends; Johnny and Yosaku. "You'd always said you'd never do that." Johnny finished. Sighing, Zoro opened one eye and looked at the bounty hunter, "it's a long story. Yet there's something about Luffy that I trust, and that's a rare gift". At the mention on his name, Luffy perked up and looked towards his first mate but he was grabbed by Nami who pulled him back to his studious observation of the navigation charts and logbooks. Nami had taken it upon herself to properly educate her, temporary, Captain in handwriting and reading. And despite his numerous attempts to weasel his way out of her lessons, Nami had to admit that Luffy was getting better. "I'm so hungry..." Luffy whined, pleadingly, only for Nami to smack him across the head. "Then you shouldn't have eaten all your rations then!" She responded. Usopp nodding along but secretly handing a small steak to his captain, "don't let her see you". Usopp flinched at the prospect of being on the receiving end of Nami's withering gaze. "A cook, huh?" Yosaku stated, overhearing Nami's rant. "In that case, I know somewhere not too far from here, and it's said to produce the best chefs across the seas. Also, Zoro you may be interested to hear that when me and Yosaku were last there we heard rumours that both the 'Great Sword' and 'Hawkeye' had been seen in the area". Zoro bolted upright and grabbed Johnny by the shoulders; "where, and how do we get there?" He anxiously exclaimed, "north-northeast" Johnny replied, smiling.

It took two extra days than expected to reach the floating restaurant. Which irked Nami, as she wanted to go about collecting money but as there was nothing they could do about the time delay she just spent the journey scowling, and encouraging Luffy to read more papers so he'd be better informed about his pirate adventure. "There is it" Yosaku shouted , from up in the crows nest, "the floating restaurant; Baratié". However, before they could celebrate their arrival at the Baratié; the gunboat, that Kaya's servant Merry had upgraded, and which Usopp was now calling the Going Merry, was immediately confronted by a marine ship.

A medium sized, pink haired man; with an elegantly dressed woman at his side, appeared on the bow of the ship.

"I'm Marine Lieutenant. 'Iron Fist' Fullbody!" Sleepily, Luffy raised his head up from the desk he was sat at and stared before dropping back on to the desk, asleep. Irked by Luffy's indifference, Nami slapped him across the face; waking him up. Lieutenant Fullbody growled in annoyance at this particular pirate crews inaction towards answering him, looking at the woman next to him he whispered: "don't worry my dear, we'll be at the restaurant soon". Seeing the rapid decline of the marines patience, and not wanting to give him a chance at attacking them, Nami quickly yelled back "we're bounty hunters". It was lucky that Johnny and Yusako were present as they backed up Nami's claim by providing several wanted posters, each adorned with large red navy stamps; signifying the wanted persons capture was officially recognised. Leaving them to sail towards, and dock at the restaurant.

"Really...you want me to make food for you lot, and you can't even pay!" the man inside retorted, sarcastically. He was a tall portly man with a braided blond moustache, a small beard, and short hair. The StrawHats could tell by the way he was dressed that he was a chef, "please mister, we're so hungry" Luffy begged. Head Chef Zeff groaned and ran a hand over his face, this boy was persistent if nothing else, however his words were still met by cold refusal. "You 'ave no money, so no food". The crew was currently in the kitchen talking with Zeff, trying to acquire lunch on a budget of zero berries, as Nami refused to part with her haul. Feeling sorry for, but still unwavering, Zeff ordered two of his chefs to prepare bowls of soup and fresh bread for the "kids". The order was barely uttered when a crashing sound erupted from the dining area followed by shouts of "useless waiter" and "lying jerk". Zeff exited the kitchen, StrawHats in tow, to find the bloody and beaten Lieutenant Fullbody laying on the ground and a blonde haired dark suited young man standing above him. The blond reached up and pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket, stuck it in his mouth and lit it via a lighter in his other hand. At the table next to them was the young woman who had been with Fullbody, and she was visibly unimpressed but at the same time she was smiling at the blonde. "What the hell have you done now Sanji, being a waiter isn't that hard!" Roared Zeff surveying the smashed plates, ruined food and unconscious customer. The woman then stood up and moved herself in front of Sanji, "please sir it's not his fault..." she began. However, Sanji placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's okay my lady..." Turning to Zeff he continued, "this marine disrespected the food and the honour of those who prepared it" Sanji spat, "but his worst crime was denying this beautiful goddess was not 'worthy' of eating a dessert here". Sanji swooned and knelt down at the woman holding out a plate of Tiramisu, that he'd prepared earlier, causing her to blush and giggle. Satisfied with that the woman was significantly seen to, Sanji stood up and turned to Zeff. "And for the last time, I'm not a bloody waiter I'm the sous chef!"


	29. Chapter 27: Part 1

Chapter 27: Part 1: Swords and Goals - The Warlord, The Emir and The Pretender

"I like you," Luffy calmly stated, staring at Sanji. The sous chef had just placed a plate of food before the Krieg pirate, Gin, before trying to return to the kitchen and being waylaid by Luffy. "I've decided that you're going to be the cook on my crew".

Sanji blinked, unsure what to make of this teenage boy. "I'm sorry but I can't leave. I owe the old fool too much." Frowning, Luffy straightened up and crossed his arms, "I refuse your refusal", he would have continued his recruitment drive were it not for a large explosion and screams coming from outside.

As it turned out the "ruckus" outside had been due to the pirate 'Admiral' Don Krieg suddenly arriving and demanding food. And upon learning of Zeff's past as the infamous 'Red Foot' Zeff, Don Krieg had attempted to force the head chef to hand over his logbook. "The Grand Line may have beaten me once but with a log book of a real infamous pirate, I'll be the king...umph" krieg was interrupted by four large cannon balls shooting out of a black hole and striking him in the chest. "Liberation" Luffy muttered, deactivating his power. "Like hell you'll be the pirate king. That's my job!" Gin flinched at seeing his captain go down so easily, and realising that he hadn't rushed forwards to defend him. "Sorry boss" he whispered, sadly, only for Sanji to place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't apologise on his account Gin. I've seen pirates like him many times, he doesn't care about his own crew". Turning around, Luffy interrupted the chef, "Gin, what do you know about the Grand Line?" Forlornly, and slightly abashed, Gin looked at the straw hat wearing pirate kid,

"I don't know much anymore. Don Kreig's entire fleet was annihilated in seven days by one man. His murderous hawk-like gaze still give me nightmares". But then the fear in his eyes grew as he remembered something else. "If it weren't for _his_ arrival, Hawkeye would have decimated us" Gin shuddered and took a sip from a bottle of rum, passed to him by Yosaku, "when _he_ showed up we were nothing more than a speck of dust. Unworthy of Hawkeyes attention, and of _his"._ Everyone suddenly became aware of a metallic clinking behind them, so turning they all saw Zoro standing straight as board, tense with his hands clasped on his swords; "It's them, they're here; Dracule Mihawk and Tai Wu".

Almost at once Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Gin, Sanji, Johnny and Yosaku all followed an excited Zoro outside. Upon seeing the destruction Nami and Usopp froze in fear, Sanji and Gin were awestruck and Luffy was just curious.

The sole remaining ship in the once impressive Krieg fleet was in tatters; masts leaning askew, sail's torn asunder, planks shattered beyond repair. It was nothing short of miraculous that the ship had made it hear. Still that hadn't stopped the the man standing in a small coffin shaped boat from bisecting the hull in half with two diagonal cuts. It was obvious that some of the men on the stricken, and sinking, ship were still alive as they were being dragged on to lifeboats by other survivors but the StrawHats could still see that there were dozens of bodies floating in the sea, unable to save been saved from drowning or killed by "Hawkeye". Zoro observed the warlord, 'doesn't look like much' he thought 'but looks are so often deceiving'. The man was dressed in what looked like a musketeer type clothing as well as a wide brim hat with a large white feather pluming from it. Approaching, with an air of exhilaration and resolve, Zoro removed his bandana from his arm and affixed it to his head.

"You are Hawkeye Mihawk, are you not? I'm Roranoa Zoro and I challenge you to a duel!" He stated, now standing right before the warlord. The krieg pirate survivors had now noticed this turn of events had drawn the warlord off of them, "shit!" cursing was heard. "Three swords!"

"It's him, 'pirate hunter' Zoro!" another replied, some backing away slowly. "He's the Demon of the East Blue!"

As if completely uninterested, Mihawk calmly made his way onto the ship before pulling at his cross necklace, revealing a hidden blade; no bigger than a butter knife. Ashen face, Mihawk observed the swordsman before him, "I see you have a reputation in these parts. Still this is the weakest of the four seas" the warlord exclaimed without any mockery in his tone of voice. Yet Zoro still felt rebuked and insulted. "Demon slash" Zoro shouted drawing his swords and charging at Mihawk but the man simply sidestepped him and deflected his attack with that butter knife. Without emotion, whilst simultaneously both evading and countering Zoro's attacks, Mihawk eyed his opponent closely; he was medium height green of hair and dark eyed with a iron will and resolve to boot. "Tell me. What drives you? Why do you fight?"

Zoro frowned but stopped his assault momentarily to reply, backing away for distances sake. "I made a promise to a friend, and for her sake I _will_ be the world's greatest swordsman, and to do that I must defeat you".

However, before Zoro could finally attack a large horizontal slash sniped past Mihawk and struck him straight in the chest, sending him careering backwards into the wall of the Baratié. A large diagonal cut, oozing with blood, was now evident on Zoro's chest; Luffy was immediately up on his feet and running at the warlord fury on his face. "What did you do!" He yelled at Mihawk but all he got was a somber response, "he's here..."


	30. Chapter 27: Part 2

Chapter 27: Part 2: Enter The Grand Vizier

The world recognised only one greatest swordsman; and that was the warlord of the sea Dracule Mihawk. However, there were some swordsman and women, including Mihawk himself, that regarded the former navy vice admiral Tai Wu as the world's greatest but as he abandoned his position along with his colleagues and admiral, the Five Elders refused to grant a "filthy traitor" the "world's strongest" title.

So as a result, Mihawk always felt that he got the title by default; despite the fact that nobody he faced ever beat him. Tai Wu never beat him but he didn't lose either. Pirates, marines and civilians called Mihawk the greatest swordsman alive, yet until he beat Tai Wu he was still stuck as the 'Great Swords' second best.

"Zoro!" Usopp yelled. Kneeling down next to the bloodied man, beside him were Johnny and Yosaku; both reeling from shock and worry. "...Usopp" zoro barely managed to utter, "that wasn't from Mihawk. It was stronger, more brutal". Now scared Usopp, heard Luffy engage the warlord, only for him to be knocked to the ground by a tall man, dressed head to toe in samurai apparel. He sported a top knot and a long thin moustache. "I didn't think you'd run from me Hawkeye" the man spoke, his voice dripping with contempt. Yet, the unmistakable respect was evident in his behaviour; a slight incline in his head as he spoke, almost a bow, and a smirk on his face, that betrayed a smile.

It was rare that Mihawk showed emotion, as he believed that there wasn't much in the world that was tough enough to garner his attention, yet this young man had presented himself as a person with raw talent. Someone who had actually piqued his interest and who Mihawk had actually wanted to test his metal against, but was robbed of that chance by the one man who he knew to be his equal: one of the Twelve Viziers or Emirs, Tai Wu, of the Dragon King. Glaring at the man before him, Mihawk gritted his teeth and slowly withdrew his own great sword, Night, which along with Tai Wu's made ten altogether. "Leave Wu. You're interfering in my duel" the warlord spoke tersely. "Duel hmm...so something finally grabbed your attention did it?" Tai responded, "so that was what that 'leaf' I just brushed away was", laughing. Nami had, from the moment Zoro had begun his due, been trying to find a moment to slink away but now her only option was to stay, as it was too dangerous to set sail with these two swordsman facing each other. She had doubted Luffy's words of "eternal friendship" but now seeing him fight beneath Tai Wu's power and Mihawk's disconcerting gaze, she now new that her captain was absolutely serious and that he would fight tooth and nail to protect every one of his friends and/or crew.

Suddenly, before anyone could blink the man named Tai Wu, swung his great sword at the warlord, resulting in seven slashes and punctures that Mihawk deflected unto the still sinking Krieg pirate ship. Then the two men leapt up into the air avoiding each other's ground strike. Zoro managed to clamber back to his feet, leaning heavily on the railing around the Baratié, his shocked eyes were fixed to the two fighters stunned by his own lack of skill and naivety; "It can't be...the distance between us can't be this much..." he whispered. He was brought out of his musings by a sword swinging towards him, quick as a flash he drew all three of his swords and deflected the strike. "Impressive..." another thrust of the black katana made him almost loose balance but he saved himself by dropping to the ground and rolling away and striking at the same time. The sound of tearing fabric could be heard followed by "most people I face die within the first two minutes. I congratulate Roronoa Zoro, you are the second person who hasn't fallen. I await you arrival in the New World". Then with a final strike Tai Wu launched himself into the air, sent and massive spear at Mihawk, "see you again Hawkeye!" And disappeared. Mihawk simply shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the injured Zoro; "as much as I would like to test your skill Roronoa, you cannot fight me in such a state of injury. Still I can see your potential". Luffy, Usopp and Nami all blinked as the warlord sheathed his blade, "you're strong but you have much to learn. My name is Dracule Mihawk and I hold the title of strongest swordsman. When you get stronger seek me out Roronoa, and challenge me properly, and then you can topple Tai Wu".


	31. Chapter 28: Nami's Resolve

Chapter 28: Nami's Resolve

It was exactly six hours before anyone realised that she was gone. Nami hated having to leave but with the money she'd acquired so far, and the proximity to Cocoyashi Village, the time was right for her debt to be paid. As she stood at the gunboats helm she remembered that the warlord had left in this direction; dread rushed into her mind, she had to get back home as soon as possible. The idea of freedom being lost to a warlord hurt her more than ever, and made her double her efforts to return home.

The remaining krieg pirates were placed on Baratié lifeboats and given maps on where they wanted to go, the majority of them simply wanted to go home and abandon piracy. Gin however, remained at the Baratié, wanting to rebuild his life as an upstanding member of the workforce. The biggest news was that Sanji agreed to become the StrawHats chef, and his departure was heartfelt and genuinely sincere on his and Zeff's part. The new StrawHat pirates only became aware of Nami's disappearance when Johnny came running up holding a piece of paper he'd found nailed to the mooring post, that the gunboat had been tied to:

" _see ya guys! You'll be alright though, but this is where we part ways."_

Luffy was immediately dejected but refused to move on without Nami as the ships navigator, much less without their ship. Sanji had spouted off about "losing ninety-eight percent interest in the crew without Nami's presence, but Usopp and Zoro both knew that he'd already agreed even before meeting her. Thus making his little rant redundant. "Where could she have gone?" Luffy asked, pressing a hand to his head, agonising over his missing navigator. His answer came in the form of Yosaku placing a wanted poster down on the bench of the row boat they were all pilled in:

' _Wanted Dead or Alive - Arlong 12 million berries'_.

"I don't know why, but Nami was staring at this when I showed that marine lieutenant our worker status" Johnny added. Usopp freaked out at once before dealing a point to the conversation. "I remember. Back on my home island I read a newspaper describing how a small east blue village was taken over by a fishman. Perhaps Nami is from that village and trying..." "and trying to get the villages freedom" Luffy interjected. He had been trying to decipher Nami's backstory she'd told him, or lack thereof, but now it made sense. Arlong was holding the village hostage and he was forcing her to work for him in exchange for, at some point the Villages freedom.

On the way, Yosaku explained the powers that ruled the Grand Line, the New World and the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Sanji listened silently, preparing a meal of bean sprouts and monkfish. Luffy only really became interested at the mention of the warlords, and his desire to "meet them all". The news of some of the warlords came as a surprise to Usopp and Zoro who because of their sheltered and busy

lives didn't read the papers as often as Luffy or Sanji. So it was down to Johnny to educate Zoro and Usopp in the new line up of the seven warlords of the sea.

"Listen up StrawHats" Johnny stated, "these were the warlords and the ones who replaced them, and their devil fruits or powers. Sayo Brinada _; she possessed the zoan Bird-Bird fruit model eagle,_

Rex Hiola, was the Metal-Metal fruit user, Araña Michu; the logia Rumble-Rumble fruit _,_ Toro Di Venticular, the former greatest swordsman _._ Shun Tasha who ate the paramecia Weight-Weight fruit, Hideki Rio; the ancient zoan model T-Rex and Rahm Toto, the only warlord proficient in both observation and armament haki". After Johnny stopped speaking, Yosaku began explaining the new generation of warlords. "The new warlords are probably more dangerous than the old ones, as these guys have more powerful underlings as well as ambitions that far out stretch their position". Yosaku began, "Sir Crocodile, Gecko Moria, Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock; the most beautiful woman in the world..." Yosaku swooned. "... And finally Don Quixote Doflamingo. I advise you stay away from him he's..." Johnny started but was stopped by Luffy. "Mingo...I remember gramps talking about a pirate with that name" the captain uttered. Both Johnny and Yosaku both looked visible uncomfortable, but remained quiet for the duration of the short travel towards Cocoyashi Village.

"Hey Nojiko". Nami practically collapsed into her adopted sisters sisters arms. It still pained her that she'd had to leave Luffy and the others but her promise to her home outweighed her new friends. Sighing to herself, Nojiko went to the kitchen and obtained some fresh Tangerines that she'd just picked from their private grove. Nojiko tended to be more composed than Nami; who wore her emotions on her sleeves. For the older Nojiko it was disconcerting that her little sister, despite not being blood related, felt that she had to take responsibility for everything that had happened since their mothers death. Seated on the living room sofa, Nami's thoughts returned to that fateful day eleven years ago; a group of fishmen pirates had invaded and taken over the island, killing all those who stood in their way; her adoptive mother Bellemere being one of them. "You hungry?" Her sisters voice intermittently breaking her sad thoughts, fake smiling, Nami reached up and took a tangerine from her sisters outstretched hand and began peeing it, ' _they'll probably be coming after me..."_ noticing slight upturn in her sisters expression Nojiko suddenly laughed. "You look oddly regretful and peaceful at the same time, Sis" Nami looked up at her sister before grinning. "I met some people, they'll be here soon..." "ooh Sis you met someone" Nojiko preened but was halted when the tangerine peel was thrown at her, "not like that, they just helped me find perspective, and money of course". Finding herself on a stronger footing, emotion wise, Nami stood up and grabbed the sack of money, however, the door of the house was then blown off its hinges followed by shouts of "marines" and "surrender yourself, thief". And before she could make herself scarce, the marines entered the kitchen and forced her to the ground, wrenching the loot from her hands; "well well well, look who we 'ave 'ere".


	32. Chapter 29: Desperate Solace

Chapter 29: Desperate Solace - Let Me Be You're Hero

"We're here!" Luffy's joyous shout reverberated off of the nearby houses as he jumped from the row boat. "Wait captain..." Zoro exclaimed grabbing Luffy's collar, keeping him from running off. "We don't even know where Nami is?" It was then that Usopp pointed towards a gathering of people talking about marines "cavorting with Arlong" and instilling " "'justice'" in their "little thief". Sanji immediate rushed towards the conferring man and woman, to which he got an answer to Nami's location as well as a smack across his face for flirting with a married woman. "Follow me" Sanji stated, not even feeling stung by rejection or pain, "I know where Nami's home is".

Atop the highest level of village homes, Nojiko stood looking at her mothers grave, she was so invested in happier memories she didn't notice the group of four approaching. Sanji was the first to spot the young blue haired woman. Instantly swooning, he raced towards her and knelt down before her taking in her "radiant beauty". "Oh my darling! Your beauty is unrivalled! Not even the Five Emperors could keep me from helping a woman such as yourself!" Frowning; with an added amount of annoyance thrown in, Nojiko went straight to her go to expression when a man told her something trite, "do I know you?" Before Sanji could embarrass himself or the rest of the crew, by association, Luffy stepped up to the woman and introduced everyone. "My name is Monkey Luffy, and this is my crew. First mate; Zoro, Sniper; Usopp and Chef; Sanji. We're looking for..." "for Nami. She said that friends would be here to get their ship back" Nojiko grinned. "If you lot are as lively as she described, then no wonder she had a good time with you. And your captain does see like her type..." Nojiko exclaimed, ignoring the horrified gurgle that emanated from Sanji's air deprived throat. Staring down to the port where they could make out the faint outline of their gunboat; the Going Merry, in the evening light. Zoro lay against one of the orange trees sharpening his katanas, and along with his captain, sniper and chef all listened to Nojiko explain how her mother had adopted Nami, and how they became sisters. As well as their mothers death at the hands of Arlong, and the fall of their island to him.

For the first time Nami felt vengeful, all the work she'd done; amassing a hundred million berries only for it to be stollen by corrupt marines. She'd managed to beat some of the marines up but the captain had fled, taking with him her loot. However, the real traitor was Arlong. ' _He was never going to honour the deal'_. Walking towards Arlong Park, with her Bo-staff in her hands, Nami was reminded of a time, long ago, when her adopted father's adoptive father had visited, and taught her and Nojiko how to fight. "I wish you were here..." she muttered. She was just approaching the main entrance when the entire population of Cocoyashi village raced past her, brandishing scythes, pitchforks and torches. Fear immediately instilled itself in her heart. "Stop!" Nami yelled. "Please, stop! Don't do this! I... I can get more money!"

"No, Nami," the old marine major, Genzo told her gently, "this is it. The whole village has supported your efforts these past eight years, but we know now Arlong will never allow us our freedom". Desperately holding on to her nerve, not showing her wavering heart, she attempted to snatch the sword from Genzo's hand but he moved away.

"But if you fight, they'll kill you!"

"We know," Genzo responded quietly, to Nami's horror. "But don't worry with us gone, you'll be free to follow your dream. And we won't go down easy". With his word said Genzo turned around and led the villagers up towards Arlong Park, leaving Nami to fall to her knees and weep uncontrollably. Through her tears she caught sight of the Arlong pirate tattoo on her arm. The symbol of her anger, pain, desperation and hate. "Arlong" she growled, as she drew a pocket knife, and proceeded to stab straight through the tattoo. Not even feeling the pain that she was self inflicting. Yet as she prepared another stab someone grabbed her wrist. Tilting her head, and barely visible through her tears, she saw the unmistakable straw hat.

"Luffy? What... What are you doing here? You have no stake in this...I didn't want you to be involved..." Her voice cracked as another wave of tears fell from her eyes. Luffy," she finally pleaded. "Help me."

The teenage captain smiled, removed his hat and placed it on her head. "With pleasure, let me be your hero." Zoro, Sanji and Usopp were instantly at their captains side all readying their weapons, or for Sanji; doing leg exercise. Closing his eyes, and tapping into his Observation Haki, Luffy was able to deduce the right direction who were the targets to beat. "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp lets go beat Arlong to a bloody pulp!"


	33. Chapter 30: Showdown at Arlong Park

Chapter 30: Showdown At Arlong Park

"Move out of the way! We have business with Arlong!" Genzo yelled at the stoically stood, Johnny and Yosaku; hands raised trying to dissuade the angry mob of dissenting citizens from going to their deaths. "If you want freedom from this tyrant, then put your faith in the young man walking towards us" Yosaku exclaimed; pointing at the approaching StrawHats.

The villagers parted for these men as they approached, curiosity and wonder at this group of pirates. Luffy walked to the gate while Zoro and Sanji stood behind, and behind them on the roof of the nearest house was Usopp with his rifle. "Dark Grasp". The effect was awe inspiring, if a little frightening, the doors buckled and cracked, then the chunks were absorbed into a swirling "black hole". All sound from outside, and within, the compound stopped and all eyes went to the space the door had once occupied. Then a lone voice called out a simple command; "Liberation". Before any of the fishmen knew what was happening that same darkness appeared again and from it, flung at abnormal speed and tremendous ferocity, chunks of wood, metal and stone; the former doors, struck.

When the dust had settled, Luffy walked into the centre of Arlong Park, presenting himself to the eyes of the fishmen, all of whom were standing with the exception of those who'd been knocked out old by the projected doors and walls. Expressions ranged from surprise to anger to annoyance. "Which of you is Arlong?" The severity in Luffy's voice caught Nami by surprise. Sitting in a pool chair, in a hawaiian shirt and green shorts, was the shark fishman; Arlong. His dorsal fin stuck out of his back and with his sawtooth nose and shark teeth, he looked menacing. "That would be me," Arlong replied casually reclining in his seat, and siping his beverage. "And who are you?" Taking a deep breath then looking directly at the fishman, Luffy made sure to pour scorn and disgust into his words;

"The names Luffy. And I'm here to take you down".

The immediate response Luffy got was a mixture of laughter and annoyance. "A human thinks he can beat a fishman" one of Arlong's lieutenants, Kuroobi, grinned, but he fell silent as a diagonal slash from a sword struck his chest, unleashing blood to drip freely on the ground. Stunned, Arlong growled with fury, "That was my crew you just attacked..." he didn't get to continue his tirade, before the human boy crashed his fist into his face, knocking him backwards. The remaining fishmen, not affected by flung projectiles, were stunned by the humans actions and were taken out by Usopp's long range tear gas shots, leaving Sanji to face the injured Kuroobi and Zoro against the octopus fishman; Hachi.

Luffy ran at full speed to the large Arlong shaped hole in the wall, that his opponent had been thrown, cheered on by his crew and the awestruck villagers. Which was broken by the sound of yelling, not of pain but from anger. Then the building was engulfed in what looked like black smoke which subsequently caused the main pagoda to implode, then explode violently.

"How dare you! That's eight years work destroyed! I'll have you strung up!" Arlong screamed, practically foaming at the mouth. Seeing the boy as a threat Arlong opened his mouth and pulled out his teeth, causing a new set to grow, and throwing them at the human boy, before repeating the process again and again.

"Pocket" Luffy muttered, making a small black hole appear next to him from which a large volume of cannon balls was flung at quick succession; resulting in Arlong falling to his knees, bloody and wheezing. Seeing the right moment Luffy raised his right arm, coating it in armament haki, and then striking the fishman in the chest.

' _Not possible...how did I, a fishman lose to a filthy human'._ Arlong collapsed face first to the ground in a pool of blood. His crew and friends were defeated and his empire was destroyed before he could even create it in its entirety. The last thing he saw was the tower of Arlong Park, and how it reminded him of Sabaody Park when he, Hachi and Kuroobi were kid _s,_ wishing they could go amongst the humans but too frightened to. Now the childhood fear replaced by anger and rage, only doubled in the face of his defeat by this ' _human child'._

Silence. Everyone was dumbfounded by the boy's, apparent, ease of victory but Zoro and Sanji could both tell that Luffy had taken a lot of damage to his body during his fight. Still they couldn't deny their captions strength and stamina. Then as if the proverbial penny dropped, the villagers erupted into cheers and joyous shouting; Arlong Park had fallen, and "Cocoyashi Village is free". Husbands and wives kissed, children played in the streets and minstrels and jesters sang and reenacted their "independence day". Nami simply rushed forwards and hugged Luffy as he was being supported by Usopp, "you'll always be my friend, Nami" the captain grinned. As she cried into his shoulder, eight years of pain and misery gone from her life, she suddenly remembered Nojiko's teasing 'you found someone'. Blushing she placed her arms around Luffy's neck and kissed him straight on the mouth whilst simultaneously placing the strawhat back atop his head. Luffy didn't know what to think, or why his heart was racing. ' _Dadan, Gramps and Uncle never explained much about girls_ '. The only person who had tried to teach him had been Makino, and Luffy remembered the woman and wondered where she was now after the Goa Disaster. Nevertheless, when Nami sprang back red faced and completely embarrassed, Luffy knew that he had found someone who was truly special. Leaning back towards her he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss, with as much fervour as he could muster. Nami's eyes widened in surprise, still she was glad that she could express her feelings to her 'clueless' captain and have them reciprocated. A loud expletive was suddenly uttered to the high heavens, it didn't ruin the celebrations, followed by Sanji bemoaning his "beautiful Nami-Swan" not available to his relationship attempts. Yet Sanji quickly realised that he could still heap

flirtations, praise and attention on the girl. Not to mention, their would be thousands of other females around the world all waiting for their "prince".


	34. Chapter 31: The 'Razor'

Chapter 31: The 'Razor' Strikes Down the Corrupt Captain 

"Hold it right there!" The voice, filled with contempt and fury yelled. Nami uncurled herself from Luffy's arms and prepared for another fight. Also sensing her discomfort; Luffy and Sanji glared at the group approaching. Nami recognised Marine Colonel Nazumi, the man whose acquisition of her loot had fuelled Luffy's resolve to help her. And behind the colonel was his contingent of lackeys, all equally guilty in aiding and abetting Arlong. "What a lucky day for me, Arlong's defeat will advance me further". Zoro and Luffy approached the colonel, fury etched on their faces.

But before both StrawHats could move; the ground shattered upwards, in a fifty metre wide crater, as a fist broke the earths crust. The resulting shockwave killed the lackeys and injured the colonel.

Out of the crater climbed another fishman; wearing a purple dress shirt and black breeches. The villages immediately went on edge and grabbed their weapons but lowered them upon seeing the pirate emblem stitched on to his shirt. "The Dragon..." Genzo uttered. "What's your purpose here?" Usopp yelled whilst attempting to hold his captain back. They didn't want to draw the ire of the Emperors yet, but if their subordinates tried something then damn the consequences. "What he said!" Sanji agreed walking forwards, "we just beat Arlong and freed this island form his reign of terror. So if you or your boss are here to make trouble..." Sanji was cut of not by a surprise attack but by an utterly surprising action. The fishman before them dropped to his knees and wept. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything that Arlong has done". Seeing this act of prostration Nami walked forwards and knelt down, "what's your name? And why are you here?" Luffy wordlessly moved beside his...girlfriend, and took to staring at this unknown fishman. Sitting crosslegged, the fishman looked up, tears in his eyes and spoke. "The names Gillet Rey, I'm a shark fishman like Arlong but different in character". It was then that Genzo shouted out "your Gillet Rey. The former vice admiral?" Nami and Luffy both frowned, "former vice admiral, why'd you quit?" Sanji asked. Gillet sighed before meeting the groups, collective, gaze. "I left because I lost trust in the government, and because I believe in my admiral unconditionally. So we all left the marines and formed the Dragon Pirates. My former admiral is the the one people call the 'Dragon King', the fifth emperor".

Luffy made an Oohed sound, whereas Nami remained pensive and Sanji and Zoro remained on edge, just in case. Gillet Rey looked to the straw hatted teenage boy; recognising the black hair, hat and scar beneath his right eye. "You're Monkey D Luffy, are you not?" The boy in question grinned in response but was stopped from speaking by Sanji, who asked the fishman how he "knew their 'idiot' captain?" Unfortunately, Gillet Rey didn't elaborate on that line of questions, going to announce his duty to "subdue Arlong" and return him to the "Ryugu Kingdom for judgement". Usopp immediately questioned the "impartiality" of "the king of the merfolk" to see "wrongs in his own kind". However, Gillet simply stated that "his majesty was not beholden to the view that fishmen were better than humans". "He believes, as his late wife, the queen did, is that humans and merfolk were equal. Despite what several of his own subjects say, and those accursed celestial dragons".

Zoro slowly sheathed his swords and lowered his shoulders, accepting that this person was no threat to them, and appeared to be genuine in his condolences. Nodding, with silent approval, Luffy eased the concerns of the islands citizenry, who led by Genzo, exhaled their worry and returned to their rancorous partying. Leaving Sanji, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku to continue being hailed and receive gifts and general praise; Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Genzo led Gillet Rey towards the towns brig in which Arlong was being held, bound in chains and gagged.

The former tormentor of Cocoyashi village glared up at the straw hatted boy but his look of fury turned to panic as he observed the presence of the 'Razor' behind the 'damned humans'. It was Gillet who spoke first. "You should be glad I'm here and not Kudzu, Arlong".

Nami noticed the slight flinch at this Kudzu, whoever they were Arlong was either frightened of them or respected their power. "Gillet you filthy traitor. You turned your back on your own brothers and joined the marines! You could have been the captain of the Sun Pirates but you deferred to Jimbei and followed a human! You'd be welcomed back any less gladly than I..." Arlong suddenly became silent and then fell face down into the plate of food before him. Eyes blank and body still. "You killed one of your own kind..." Genzo began, horrified, yet when he went to draw his sword Luffy's voice interrupted his motion. "Haki, Conquerors Spirit..." Gillet turned back to the four humans and sighed, "I'll take responsibility for this forsaken wretch. The victory is yours straw hat". And with those words the fishman known as the Razor, picked up the unconscious Arlong, slung him over his shoulder; like a sack of potatoes, and vacated Cocoyashi village in peace, uttering a final word to Luffy: "good luck, straw hat. Your gonna need it".


	35. Chapter 32: Treachery

Chapter 32: Treachery 

Every pirate in the world knew that setting sail in search of the One Piece, following in the footsteps of Gold Rodger, meant dealing with the navy, other rookies, the warlords and the emperors. Yet whilst taking down the emperors was seen as essential in becoming the 'king of the pirates', most pirates actively avoided whitebeard as any attempt on his crews lives would mean certain death to the guilty party. "Anyone who hurts my family pays the ultimate price", merchants would recall to all they met when the Whitebeard Pirates came up in conversation.

Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, or pops' to his beloved crew, his "family" was troubled. An emergency had arisen in one of his outermost territories; the cluster of islets and atolls which had been prone to bandit strikes before he'd leant his flag to the natives protection, had now seemingly attracted the attention of Kaido. Whitebeard new that Kaido was not a strategist or had the mindset for subtlety, so attacking a low level territory was out of the ordinary and worrying. As a result the 'king of the sea' had dispatched two of his "sons" to go protect and investigate this strange divergence from the norm. He still worried when he sent his "kids" ,crew, out on missions like these but they were necessary in keeping order within his territories and staying his rivals hands. The most prevalent, until now, had been Kiado and Big Mom, Shanks always remained aloof. Off eating and drinking with his crew, never a worry in the world. That changed when the rise of the Dragon King, Kaido suddenly changed, his attacks remained brutal but now were targeting all those who he believed had a connection, no matter how insignificant, the new fifth emperor. 'No matter' Whitebeard thought, shaking his heard, Kaido may be a monster but even a monster wouldn't declare war on an even greater monsters' children'.

"You won't get away with this Teach." Forth division Commander, Thatch staggered and collapsed to the ground, heaving out ragged breaths as he tried to stay conscious. He found himself lying face down on the ground, as a tall imposing, slightly overweight, man stood over him. The presence of his traitorous former comrade, Marshal D. Teach stood over him holding the prize Devil Fruit in one hand and bloody dagger in the other. All the while grinning manically. Teach had accompanied Thatch ashore with a large group of men from the forth division to look for information on the remote Ember Island, the fact that they had been comrades for over a decade hadn't factored as betrayal so Thatch was completely unaware and unprepared until it was too late, as he felt the dagger sink into his back.

"You should focus on staying alive commander Thatch, I just want the Devil Fruit. There's no need for you to die here." Teach said as his gaze flickered from Thatch to the Devil fruit in his hands. "I specifically made the poison sufficiently weak to temporally paralyse you, just stay down". Teach muttered looking at his new prize. The fruit was an odd one, it looked like three cherries all sharing one stem. One was blood red with swirling dark green and black colored patterns. Teach smiled gleefully "I asked you if I could have this Devil Fruit, I even offered to purchase it but you wanted to eat it in front of Whitebeard and the other commanders. You didn't even let it out of your sight, so I didn't have a chance to steal it. Believe me you forced my hand, I had no intention of this happening but I won't let you or anyone else stand between me and my goals."

With the greatest difficulty but with the most amount of anger possible, Thatch let out a snarl as he glared at the traitor before him m. "That's what this all about? I can't believe you'd attack me over something so petty!" Thatch yelled as he made another attempt to push himself up but fell down again, the poison numbing his body. "Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed as he stared down at his former commander. "This isn't pettiness. The only reason I served on Whitebeards crew for these last decade was to acquire a specific devil fruit, I knew I would have the best chance of finding it upon this ship. Unfortunately whenever I searched I always came up wanting, but then you came back brandishing my devil fruit.

Teach held the devil fruit in front Thatch's face. "I thought fate had abandoned me, but it looks like it favors me more than anyone else. With this fruit I'll be able to take out all my rivals and make this era mine! I'm no longer Marshal D. Teach, I'm Blackbeard!" He yelled, bringing the fruit up to his lips and swallowed it in whole.

"The others…will…make you…pay for this Teach" Thatch spluttered and coughed up blood, feeling the life draining from his body. "The deepest part of hell…is…reserved for traitors and…cowards…like…you." And with that Thatch fell to the ground and expired.


	36. Chapter 33: Blackbeard Rises

Chapter 33: Blackbeard Rises 

"Ugh, what a waste..." Teach spat at the dead body of his former comrade, "you should have just cooperated...".

"Commander Thatch!" Blackbeard turned around and saw the rest of the forth division coming through the clearing, all with their eyes fixed in the body of their fallen leader, and then the blood soaked blade in Teach's hand. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together, and soon they raised their weapons in Blackbeard's direction. "Teach you'll pay for this, you broke the one Iron-clad rule!" Thatches vice captain, Loren, yelled with the others voicing their determination for retribution. From behind him, a voice spoke. "Should I deal with this captain?" Laffitte asked as he slowly advanced towards the Whitebeard Pirates. However, Blackbeard raised a hand, "Nah, I want to try out this new power of mine, run ahead and tell the others to prepare for immediate departure. I don't want to stay here longer then we have to." Laffitte nodded, turned and left to fulfill his orders.

"Don't underestimate us Teach. You may be strong but even you can't take on all of us. We aren't some green rookies from the blue seas." Loren replied gripping his katana, nodding to his fellow division pirates, preparing them for a fight.

"Zehahahaha, you're right about that. Normally you would beat me hands down but with my new power, you are all nothing" Teach said smirking. "Last chance to run away, go home and tell that useless old fool, 'pops' that his time is over and that a new era has arrived: mine." Loren and the other forth division pirates didn't move, determination and resolve etched onto their faces, they were going to avenge their fallen commander.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn ya or think that I'll hold back!" With his threat said Blackbeard activated his new devil fruit power, the ground around him began to buckle upwards and the surrounding trees began to wither and die. Animals all across the island began to flee in fear of this ancient power. Loren began to feel fear creep into his veins, and out of the corner of his eye he saw his fellows backing away in terror. Then Blackbeard looked up at them his eyes now blood red and a large malevolent smile plastered on his face; "let me show you the power of the God of War!"

Four Weeks Later

Ace and Marco stood on top of their ships figurehead as it pulled up to the last known location of the scouting party 'Pops' had sent here. Thatch and Teach had been asked to discover Kaido's intentions, as well as gather resources to repair damaged ships after a run-in with Big Mom. Once landing on the island Marco immediately set about giving orders. "Everybody form Into groups and spread out. Send up a flare if you find anything." Ace, now nineteen years old, stood beside his friend and ordered his Spade pirates to follow suit. Several search parties were formed and headed in different directions across island while Marco and Ace teamed up and went together to the center of the island.

"This doesn't make any sense, it's too quiet." Marco spoke as he surveyed his surroundings. You're right there isn't a single animal making noise anywhere." Ace didn't speak he just nodded in agreement, but then he pointed at the trunk of a tall baobab tree. "Blood. Something have happened here".

After several minutes of walking through the forests thick vegetation both Marco and Ace came to a large open clearing, and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

What had once been a grassy meadow was now a scorched graveyard. Bodies, varying in different states of ruination were struned amongst the dead earth. Some looked like they had been burnt alive, blackened in a way that didn't seem to be caused by fire, and others numerous others were ripped apart; bones chunks of flesh were festooned all over the ground and the tell tale marks of predation were evident in the ground. But what really struck them both was the look of utter terror, in the relatively complete remains, eyes. Staring upwards their expressions of pure unadulterated agony.

Minutes passed by and they were joined by the rest of their men who just fell to their knees, horrified by what they saw and grieving for their fallen brothers and sisters. Slowly, Ace came back to reality and gave the order of the bodies to be given a "proper burial", then they would begin investigating the area anew.

"This had to have been Kaido, he is more beast then man. Only he could show this kind of senseless brutality." Ace clenched his fists so tight they turned white, as he addressed the first division commander.

Evaluating his friends conclusion Marco thought for a moment before sighing, "I doubt it, Kaido was never known for his subtlety. He would have attacked us head on, besides after the thrashing we gave him a few weeks ago I doubt he would be back up to full strength" Marco replied. The two commanders conversation was interrupted by a shout, "we found a live one." Instantly, Ace and Marco rushed towards the survivor.

Loren barely looked like his usual happy go-lucky self but Marco helped his friend up and gave him a large sip of water.

"What happened here? Who did this?" Ace asked trying to keep his voice steady and composed. "Kaido, Big Mom..." "The Dragon King" Marco added, not noticing Ace's frown at that suggestion. Loren put down his water canteen and allowed his vision to refocus; "not Kaido, not Big Mom, not even the dragon king. It was Teach!" The man managed to gasp out before breaking into a fit of tears and cries. "Teach betrayed us!"

Ace felt his entire world had been ripped apart again; first at Goa and now the Whitebeard Pirates. He regarded Teach as a friend and a trustworthy comrade. It had been Teach who'd encouraged him to become a commander. Not to mention the fact that the man was part of his division. "That's not possible! Teach isn't strong enough to pull off any of this!" Yet Loren's simpering cries, spoke volumes, Teach had betrayed his trust. Moreover, with things as they stood now the chances of getting justice of Thatch was rapidly declining.

"He killed Thatch, took the devil fruit, ate it and with that power he became unstoppable! No one can stop what he has become!" Loren spluttered.

Marco knelt down before Loren and embraced his friend, before helping him to his feet. "What has he become?" Ace whispered, unable to stop himself from asking, steadying himself Loren responded: "Teach described himself as the 'God of War' but all I saw was the Devil".


	37. Chapter 34: The Beginning and the End

Chapter 34: The Beginning and The End

The gunboat, the Going Merry, had been stocked with all essential supplies the group would need until they reached the Grand Line. Arlong Park, what was left of it, had been pillaged by the people in order to rebuild homes and the once great market square. Zoro had acquired two extra swords to replace the two that had gotten damaged against Hachi. Luckily for him Wado Ichimonji was still in perfect working condition. Nami had decided to take with her two tangerine trees, as remembrance to her adopted mother and father. Luffy had readily approved his girlfriends proposition on the promise that once the trees stated fruiting he'd be able to finally try one. Sanji had taken delivery of supplies of meat, vegetables and booze, hiding the former from the captain and the later from Zoro. Who by the way had taken himself off to the cliffs overlooking the town to gather his thoughts; mostly about Mihawk and Tai Wu. Yet also nursing his ego at not blocking an attack from Hachi - resulting in a scar on his left shoulder.

Three days at open sea waiting for the sight of the familiar land mass, known as Loguetown; the 'gateway to the GrandLine' to breech the horizon. Nami was reading the daily paper under an umbrella, and muttering about "extortionate pricing", while Sanji beat Luffy away from the food he had just brought out to her. Usopp was working on improving his long range sniping; with the aid of Zoro throwing empty sake bottles, when he'd emptied them, into the air and yelling "pull". Reaching over to grab some navigational charts, Nami jostled two pages of the paper free sending them to the floor. Sanji, ever the gentleman or perv, depending on who you asked, bent down and picked up the escaping pages, freezing at the sight of the words:

'Wanted Dead or Alive'

'Straw Hat' Monkey D Luffy - 50 million berries

'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro - 30 million berries

'Sous Chef' Sanji - 20 million berries

Sanji let out a low growl, "stupid moss head, just try to out bounty me". Usopp and Nami were both less than thrilled about being recognised as criminals so early in their adventure, but shrugged it off. With Luffy as captain, notoriety was bound to happen quicker than they'd thought. The crew didn't have much time to discuss things further, as the Merry was now sailing into Loguetown harbour.

"So this is Louge Town," Luffy said jumping from ship to dock and looking at his surroundings in aww. "I want to see the execution platform. Meet back here in an hour!" He shouted over his shoulder, running off. "Luffy!" Nami yelled after him, but it was no use, he was out of earshot. "I'll go with him" Nami spoke, dragging Usopp along side her, "Usopp too". "Fine," the sniper grumbled unhappily. "If I'm going I might as well look for an ammunition store". Soon after that the navigator and the sniper left, following their captains "trail of carnage". That left Sanji food shopping and to go after Zoro, who was wandering around aimlessly.

Whilst wandering the side streets of Loguetown, Zoro came across an old abandoned churchyard. And in the centre of the overgrown vegetation was a large anvil from which protruded a large gilded black sword. Ivy had begun to grow at the base of said anvil and working its way up the blade. He was about to walk on past when sudden chill nipped at the hairs on the back of his neck. "Interesting..." Zoro had never been one for prophecy and destiny, but the chill had felt like a very fine blade traipsing over his skin without cutting. It was almost sensual in its subtly but precise in execution. Slowly making his way toward the anvil, Zoro saw there were words engraved upon the hilt of this western broadsword, 'probably from Ishgar' he mused before reading.

"Elucidator. One of the three Legend Swords. Buried here with Takiyama Suro, the 'Titan King'"

Without even realising what he was doing he leant forwards and took ahold of the handle, giving it a slight pull. Not expecting movement he was surprised when he tumbled backwards grasping Elucidator. "Shit!" He swore, recovering his balance but before he could investigate this sword properly, the sound of an explosion reached his ears followed by a plume of smoke rising up from the direction of the main square. "Fuck! Luffy, what have you gotten into now!" Zoro tucked Elucidator into the waist of his trousers and hurried off, completely missing the black harried women, exiting a weapons shop nearby, and looking directly at him. A mixture of recognition, fury and awe all etched on her face


	38. Chapter 35: Ambushed!

Chapter 35: Ambushed! White Chase and The Vengeful Clown 

Commodore Smoker was unimpressed by his superiors choice of mission for him, "guard Loguetown from any upstart rookies". Fleet Admiral Sengoku had effectively demoted him, hoping that a less active routine would dull his recklessness. It wasn't working. It just made him anxious and irritable. And that made his second in command; chief petty officer Tashigi, royally pissed off. Which probably explained why she was absent for two days. Still she'd come back, her pride and honour demanded that she remain loyal to promoting and protecting justice.

The commodore had been given ten report files from vice admiral Momonga detailing the ten most active pirate crews in the east blue. However, three of them had been taken out, four had evaded capture and moved on to the grand line, two had destroyed each other in an ill fated alliance and the last was so green it wasn't worth his time. Yet, he looked over the files just as it temporarily eased his turbulent mind. "Buggy the Clown, Iron Mace Alvida and Captain Kuro defeated by straw hat, Monkey D..." pausing Smoker looked at the name and then did a double take. "Monkey D...! Grandson of the hero, great grandson of the commander in chief and great nephew to a traitor turned emperor". He was brought out of his minding by his office door being thrown wide open and slamming on the wall behind, revealing a red faced and out of breath Tashigi. "Commodore, sir. I need to tell you something!"

Chief petty officer Tashigi, practically barrelled into Smokers office. Normally she would have followed protocol, and knocked before entering; but the sight of "Roronoa Zoro" running past her in possession of, the believed to be impossible to remove, Elucidator from its final resting place had shaken her to her core. She was so shaken she didn't even misplace her glasses. "Commodore. It's him Roronoa Zoro, in Loguetown. And I don't know if it's connected but I saw straw hat Luffy at the scaffold". Smoker shot to his feet and grabbed his jutte. "Come Tashigi, the only place this boy will be sailing to is Impel Down!"

Nami was able to catch up with Luffy after a bit of running. Her boyfriend had, mercifully, kept a relatively straight path to the scaffold. Usopp has left to go shopping for ammunition and engineering equipment, saying "I'll see you back at the Merry". Unfortunately, the crowds in the main square were numerous, and Nami refused to let Luffy use his Devil Fruit powers because the sight of s strange black "fog" would attract the wrong kind of attention. "Finally," Luffy grinned as he climbed not the platform, "the place where Gold Roger died". Despite Nami's assertiveness, Luffy walked over to the shackles, laying loosely on the wooden floor. It was't long before this action attracted the attention of the marines below. "Hey, you!" a marine with a megaphone shouted up, "that's property of the World Government!"

"If you don't come down now, you'll all be under arrest...ugh" The man's speech ended with the sound of something hard smacking into him. A giant iron mace. Which caused Nami to flinch at, not because of the terror but because of the woman she remembered. However, instead of the overweight, stetson wearing, woman. Nami saw a tall thin beautiful woman, the only thing that gave her away as "Alvida" was her name sake mace and her hat. She even dressed attractive in a pink, shawl and jean shorts. But the thing that caught her attention most was the look of longing in her eyes, as she stared up at Luffy. Then before she could move another hauntingly familiar voice drilled its way into her surroundings. "Everyone stay were are are, you're in for a flashilyperformed execution!"

Atop the scaffold, now holding Luffy by the scruff of his neck, Buggy the Clown observed his audiences reaction with mild amusement. 'These people certainly know good showmanship when they see one' he thought. Looking at his captive, he shoved his head onto the block as he pulled out a large scimitar.

For the crime of annoying and pissing me off," Buggy yelled. "I, captain Buggy, sentence you straw hat Luffy to death, flashily!" Down on the ground below Nami, and a now horrified Alvida, both screamed but were halted from going any further by Cabaji. "Hey Nami" Luffy called out, "I'm sorry, but I erm...guess I'm dead".


	39. Chapter 36: Chance of Fate

Chapter 36: Chance of Fate 

There was a large storm was coming, Zoro could feel it. After miraculously meeting up with Sanji, much to their displeasure, they headed off towards the plume of smoke. As they reached the square they both saw their captain on the scaffold being restrained by some "red nosed freak", Sanji's words. "Shit!" The swordsman ran towards the scaffold, but found his way blocked by some "punk on a unicycle", to which the 'punk' declared a duel. Meanwhile, Sanji had become entangled in between fawning over and reviling Alvida.

The wind was getting stronger, and the rain more prevalent. A storm was definitely blowing in. Buggy liked having a crowd to soak up his theatrics but with the weather turning, and his audience running for shelter of homes and cafes, his mood became angry. "Die straw hat!" With a downward swipe of his scimitar he caught sight of the teenagers grinning face in the face of death. 'Just like then'. Yet before the sword made contact with the boy's' flesh, a bolt of lightning struck the scaffold causing the structure to collapse with both Luffy and Buggy with it. A straw hat fluttered down to the ground, whereupon Nami bent down and picked it up; holding it to her chest. Then out of the rubble of the scaffold, a slim figure emerged and laughed joyfully. "Oh. I'm alive. That's nice."

Stunned silence was what greeted luffy's survival. Sanji's cigarette had fallen to the ground, his mouth wide in shock. Zoro barely even registered the peculiarity of the situation, too invested in his fight with Cabaji. Whereas Nami and Usopp just shouted in unison; "what the hell do you 'that's nice'? Do you realise how worried we were?" Moreover, from his vantage point across the square, Smoker dropped his binoculars in disbelief of the boy surviving but also revulsion at the boy's brazen smile in the face of death.

"Go. Now Tashigi!" Smoker shouted into the transponder snail, then picking up his binoculars again. However, the swordsman effortlessly disarmed the troops and engaged Tashigi, leaving the others time to escape. Seeing this, Smoker leapt into action and utilising his devil fruit jumped out of the window and down into the street below.

Zoro stared at the black haired women before him, eyes wide with shock. 'A ghost of the past', he thought but shook his head dispelling that thinking. 'Kuina's dead. I saw her buried'. As his sword clashed against hers he saw her eyes widen at the sight of Wado Ichimonji before they narrowed with cold resolution. "How did you, a common bounty hunter obtain such a high level sword?" The woman uttered, glaring at him. Deflecting her attack, he pressed his advantage but was met by her blade once again. "You're good. What's your name?" Zoro asked, smirking. Tashigi tried to use her body weight to force him to drop or release his swords but found that 'Roronoa'just grinned again. For her that was it. "What's your problem? Are you going easy on me because of my gender!" She frustratingly responded. The answer she got back was not what she'd expected. "You look like someone I knew..." there was sorrow but determination in his voice, which made her uneasy about fighting him. But her dream of finding all the great swords of the world and collecting them overrode her nervous.

Suddenly, a cloud of white smoke came billowing down form up high and started after the other accomplices. "Commodore they're heading back to their ship..." she tried to yell after Smoker but was interrupted by the sight of Zoro sheathing his three swords and removing the great black sword; "Elucidator".

"Buggy the Clown, 'Iron Mace' Alvida and 'straw hat' Luffy," Smoker announced, landing in a cloud of white smoke in front of Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Alvida and an unconscious Buggy. "Your all under arrest. Please do not resist". Surprised by this Luffy stopped dead in his tracks and sighed, "you're a logia aren't you?" Unperturbed Smoker moved to attack, "I ate the Plume-Plume Fruit," attempting to slam the black-haired teenager into the ground. "Now I'm made of smoke". However, Luffy ducked and placed a hand on smokers shoulder, "dark grasp" he uttered, creating a black mass in his left hand which caused the marine to become flesh and bone again, the fall to the ground. Stunned.

"Time to go!" Luffy yelled. Grabbing Nami's hand and running off, Usopp following giving cover fire with his rifle. Smoker tried to turn into smoke again but he felt weak like all his strength had gone, "its not over yet!" Pushing himself to his feet he ran after the pirates wielding his jutte. But then he felt his whole body slam to the ground as something landed on top of him. Turning his head, he saw a hand protruding from a green cloak holding him down. Then as a flash of lightning lit up the sky he saw the red tattoo design on the right side of a mans face. "Why don't you just let them go". Those were all the man said before Smoker lost consciousness.


	40. Chapter 37: The Lonely Whale

Chapter 37: The Lonely Whale

It took eight days to get to the Reverse Mountain. Eight days of rain that bored everyone, but the ride up and over said mountain; to the Grand Line, was utterly "thrilling" said Luffy and Sanji, and "death invoking" according to Usopp. Nami had attempted to explain, a few hours before, about the currents and water flow worked with reverse mountain, but it all went over Luffy's head. He still referred to it as going over the "mystery mountain" while Zoro still believed it to be the "work of new world wizards". Reaching the top of the mountain, the Merry very nearly capsized but the quick thinking of Nami saved the ship and the crew from a watery grave. "You saved us from Davey Jones's Locker" Usopp had cried, hugging Nami and singing praises about her navigation skills. Tales of the ruler of the underworld still had many sea mariners wary of storms, regardless of their skill or legality of practise. Only to be dragged away by Sanji, believing him to be verging on borderline overly handsy.

"There's a whale at the bottom of this mountain..." Zoro announced, from the crows nest, "if we don't adjust our course we'll hit it!" Running to the helm and rudder, Usopp started trying to alter the ships trajectory but a loud splintering sound dashed his hopes. "The rudder broke!" Usopp panicked "the currents too strong". With his crews lives on the line, Luffy ran to the front cannon, loaded and fired it slowing down their descent to the sea below. However, just then the surface of the sea broke revealing the whale that Zoro had seen before, only this time the crew could make out even more details; blue/grey in colour and the size of a small island, the whale was truly a marvellous sight but it was marred by the a horrific scars that covered its head. Without even noticing the ship the whale opened its mouth taking in water, as well as the unfortunate Going Merry.

After a long, disgusting, journey down the gullet of the whale, most of the crew began to take in their surroundings, while Sanji simply swooned over his "Nami-Swan" not noticing Luffy's pointed looks.

The gunboat Merry seemed to be sailing on a green sea inside the whales stomach, complete with clouds above. The the most peculiar sight arose, a small island, with little house on it rose from the horizon, or whatever the equivalent inside a whale was called. As the Merry docked by a small jetty by the house, a man in a tie dye shirt and purple shorts approached them, whilst putting on some some glasses. "Good day to you kids" the man spoke, "I'm Crocus. I apologise for Laboon eating you, he has a tendency of not trusting people due to a broken heart, but he's a good whale. So don't hold it against him".

Usopp and Sanji immediately launched into the unspoken, obvious, question. "How the hell are you living here!" That simply made Crocus laugh, "I made a life for myself here after I left my old crew then I made a promise to some passers by to look after Laboon till they returned but they never did". "These passers by...they were pirates right?" Nami asked. To which the old man nodded, "they were great people, said they 'adopted' little Laboon as an abandoned calf". It was then that Luffy sharply turned around and fixed a stern glare back the way they'd come. "Captain?" Zoro asked, his hand hovering above his katanas. "There's more people in here than just us..." An explosion cut Luffy off, which immediately made Laboon utter a loud cry of pain, followed by Crocus turning around and hurrying off towards his house muttering something about "bloody whalers".

Out of the mist of stomach vapour sailed a small boat upon which a man and woman, both armed with rocket launchers, stood. "How strong is this in feral creature!" The woman exclaimed, "we need to complete our mission". The man prepped their weapons again and aimed them at the whales insides but before Luffy could defend the whale, Sanji leapt off the merry and kicked the man into the sea before kneeling down and kissing the woman's hand, receiving a look of disgust in response. She then smacked the chef away which only made him more amorous.

With the mystery man out cold and Sanji list in a love induce delirium, Nami tied up the woman and began questioning her why she was attacking a helpless whale, but the woman remained silent, and only spoke when her log pose was taken from her accomplices unconscious wrist. Eventually, Zoro took over the questioning, allowing Nami to talk weather patterns and sea currents of the with Grand Line with Crocus. And when the Merry finally emerged from the whales mouth again, in an unbelievably smelly mess of ambergris, Crocus invited the StrawHats to his lighthouse for a brief moment of relaxation before they set off again. Sanji offered to cook a large elephant bluefin tuna he'd caught as well as preparing seven different types of meat side dishes. Luffy was, as usual, extremely hungry, and everyone was viciously guarding their plate from the captains "eating radius". However, a few "black holes" were seen in the vicinity of the unconscious mans plate. The woman had until now been relatively quiet but the smell of food and the genuine laughter from these pirates made her swallow her pride and ask a single question. "Could you take me home?"


	41. Chapter 38: The False Town

Chapter 38: The False Town 

Miss Wednesday sat tied to a wooden chair in the corner of the strange old mans lighthouse home. Normally a situation in like this she would have broken out and fled but something about these pirates had her questioning her feelings on that subject. They laughed together; smiled joyfully, ate communally and shared responsibility of ship duties. This was a captain and crew unlike any she'd heard of before. And that made her curious. Still; they tied her up, knocked her friend out cold and stole their only navigation instrument. Her annoyance still simmered.

"Oh... Uh, where do you live?" That caused her look up, not expecting anyone to answer her. "Me and my associate come from a village called Whiskey Peak. It's quite small, and it's going hungry at the moment. That's why we were hunting the whale". Nami spoke up this time and levelled a glare at the young woman before her. "Tell me...what happened to your boat?" Nami asked, trying to sound sympathetic, "It was destroyed by a storm, then we were swallowed by the whale," the woman answered looking at the floor. "Looks like we have a destination guys!" Luffy grinned, then embracing Nami, making the blue haired girl blush, embarrassed having witnessed such public affection. "You'll really take us home?" Ms. Wednesday skeptically asked. "Sure, why not. Let's go!" Luffy jumped to his feet,cheering. " Onward! To Whisky Peak!"

Two Weeks Later

The Grand Line was a strange place. No sooner had they left Crocus's lighthouse, it had started snowing - then 20 minutes later it became a full on thunderstorm. If it weren't for Nami's instructions the ship would have sunk. Now the frequently changing weather didn't affect them as much, it was still weird but not as scary.

The entire crew, minus a napping Zoro and an eating Luffy, were listening to Usopp talk about the new modifications to his sling shot, and how he would do the same to the rifle but only when he got good parts. It was after all a gift from his New World exploring pirate father. By mid-day the Merry sailed into a small port, of a town that looked randomly new. Suspiciously, the man and woman, who had finally revealed that they were 'called' "Mr 9" and "Ms Wednesday", had jumped off the ship and run towards the tall town hall. The reception they received dis make them feel welcoming despite being over the top in displays of admiration. Example; the townsfolk threw a huge party for the arriving pirates and offered them rooms in towns plushest hotels. Yet with all the niceties being thrown around Zoro remained on edge, and to a certain degree Luffy did as well. However, his first rule was to not start trouble unless provoked, and never let unarmed civilians be drawn into said trouble.

The party continued long into the night with Luffy eating himself into a coma, too full to even contemplate thinking for more. Usopp began detailing his many 'adventures' to anyone who would listen and fell asleep after a long talk to Kaya on his transponder snail. Sanji, meanwhile was busy flirting with as many women as he could before passing out from blood loss. However, Nami and Zoro remained awake and alert, each nursing a tall glass of beer.

Zoro woke up three hours later, hearing low voices coming from outside the home the party had been housed. Groggily, he stood up and crept outside, keeping to the shadows and looking out for the sources of the talking.

"I still don't understand why we wasted our own food for one insignificant pirate crew when we could have just ambushed them at the harbor," one voice commented. Zoro froze, and gripped his katanas tightly. "Look at this," the mayor, Igarrapoi answered, holding up a copy of the wanted posters for both himself, Sanji and Luffy. "No way!" Zoro recognised the voices of Mr 9 and Ms Wednesday, "that boy's worth 50million?!" Ms. Wednesday spluttered, utterly shocked. "Yes. Straw hat Luffy; worth 50 million, Pirate Hunter Zoro; 30 million and sous chef Sanji; 20 million". Another voice, female spoke.

From his hiding spot Zoro heard the plan. The entire plan. "Capture..." and "hold prisoner. Mr 0 wants strong rookies to be recruited for Operation Utopia".


	42. Chapter 39: The Façade Falls

Chapter 39: The Façade Falls 

All hell had broken loose. After hearing all he needed to hear, Zoro had returned to his friends and relayed the news. It took all of five minutes for Luffy to decide to "kick the assess" of everyone who had disgraced the "guests right". So it was Luffy who led the charge out of the hall, and down the street towards the harbour, slamming mass after mass of concentrated "darkness" into any person who got in their way. The mayor was the first of the bounty hunters to fall, breaking his teeth and nose in the process. Sanji, not walking to be out done, raced past the his captain and the "moss head" and struck a kick to a man attempting to fire a grenade launcher at the Merry. "Don't you dare harm our ship! You waste of bones and blood!"

Nami and Usopp had made it onto the ship and were preparing for departure when a loud scream filled the air. Turning around and looking back to the square, Usopp saw the blue haired young women, Ms Wednesday, on her knees clutching her shoulder, which was gushing blood. Above the woman stood a man wild black hair in a short afro and a closed, brick-red overcoat. The number 5 was marked on the left breast of his jacket. "Well, turns out the Boss was right. You were here all along, Princess".

The look on Ms. Wednesday's face was panic and fear. This was not what she had wanted in her mission. Her duck, Carue, ran in front of her and vainly tried to protect her but he was suddenly forced to the ground by a woman falling from the sky on top of him. "Pocket..." Just as the

princess pulled out her peacock slashers, a dark mass appeared before her from which a large fist on a spring emerged and struck the umbrella woman in the face, sending her flying actors the street. "Spring!" The princess jumped as she felt someone take her by the hand and pull her to her feet, reevaluating her saviour, she realised that 'straw hat' was a teenage boy, and the sleepy look on his face was indication that these opponents were no threat to him. 'He's toying with Baroque Works Billions'. The boy's audacity pointed to either a reckless or pampered childhood but his skill and courage showed that he wasn't afraid to stand up to would-be criminals or criminals in general. And she hadn't even factored in his strange powers, 'probably a devil fruit'. Before she knew what was happening, she was being swept off her feet and into the arms of a blonde haired man in a black suit, "well hello beautiful". Sanji would have continued his flirting but was interrupted by Nami. "The princess is not for flirting with, she's our guest and my golden goose. So no touchy-flirty, got it!" "Yeah, that Mr 8 guy told us to protect her, so that's what we'll do" added Luffy, who was now inboard the Merry and giving orders to Usopp and Zoro to set sail.

"Time to go," Sanji yelled, once he and the princess were onboard the Merry. "We're taking an awfully big risk here..." Usopp spoke, "we don't even know this girl or why these bounty hunters are after her and that other guy". Taking a breath, and pushing the suited man off her, Ms Wednesday addressed the crew, trying but failing to stop tears running down her face. "My name is Vivi Nefertari, princess of Alabaster. I had infiltrated those bounty hunters because they work for an organisation called Baroque Works. Who led by one of the seven warlords, want to take over my country". Vivi held in her hands a letter, branded with a strange mark; a hook and a time turner. Sanji immediately started consoling Vivi about how "noble and brave" she was in "protecting her people". Nami embraced the princess and promised her they'd get her home, meanwhile Usopp took a look at the stolen letter trying to decipher the codes within "I'll try to get this decipher as quickly as I can".

"Thank you, for everything" Vivi cried, falling to her knees and hugging Nami, who smiled back wiping the tears from the blue haired girls face. Luffy and Zoro grinned at each other, knowing that this adventure had just gotten started. Yet as the gunboat sailed away, no one noticed the otter or the vulture sitting and watching silently from the bow spit. The otter making a quick sketch of the pirates faces the former into it's notebook.


	43. Chapter 40: The Prisoner

Chapter 40: The Prisoner 

"A warlord is trying to take over your home!" Vivi shrank at being reminded of her situation. She had told the crew about how Alabasta, was in a state of civil war started by Baroque Works, whose warlord leader, wanted to create an ideal country when in reality all "sir Crocodile" wanted was to have a kingdom under his control so that the World Government, and to a lesser degree the World Republic, weren't always expecting things of him due to his status.

Nami and Usopp had panicked at the mention of a warlords involvement but Luffy, Zoro, Sanji all relished the idea of going up against one of the "governments dogs". However, Vivi explained that sir Crocodile, was not to be underestimated. "His sand-sand fruit powers give him the advantage in a desert country like Alabaster" the princess explained before suddenly shrieking and pointing to the upper level of the ship. "Ms AllSunday..!"

The crew all spun around and braved themselves for an attack, but the only person who suffered was Sanji who had a nosebleed at the sight of a tall black haired woman, slenderly dressed in a white vest and purple skirt and cowboy hat and boots, sitting on the second floor railing. "You better watch out for the rocks in the fog. They've been known to sink many ships". The woman spoke in a sultry smooth voice, twirling her hand causing luffy's straw hat to fly towards her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Luffy growled, "and gimme back my hat!" Completely ignoring the irate boy, Ms AllSunday glanced at Vivi.

"Your friend, Mr. 8, isn't doing so well. Princess". Ms. Allsunday stated aloofly. That got a rise out of the princess. "What did you do to Igaram!" Vivi shouted, trying to lunge at the woman, who simply smiled back. Nami stood in between both women trying to keep things diplomatic, "Vivi, who is this woman?" Managing to stymie a growl, Vivi scowled; "she's the partner agent to Crocodile -aka Mr 0. Me and Igaram followed her to learn his identity".

Again Ms AllSunday smiled, "to be precise I let you follow me. I knew you two were there the whole time, I could have killed you if I saw fit. But quite frankly I was amused the undercover princess trying to save her people, such a cliché but I am interested to see who will win".

Then from a pocket of her white overcoat, she withdrew a small bracelet with a glass device and three arrows inside it attached. Still twirling the straw hat in her fingers, a motion that was getting Luffy rilled up about, the woman smirked at the boy. "I've heard quite a bit about you, Monkey D Luffy. "Grandson, Great grandson and Great nephew to three powerful people..." Annoyance turned to fright on Luffy's face as images of his 'grandpa' and 'uncle' entered his mind, yet he knew nothing about 'great grandpa', as he'd never met him. "Things will be interesting with you in the game..." "Dark Grasp". Ms AllSunday was interrupted by a black mass grabbing her arm and yanking her off the railing to the ground. Luffy stood over the woman and snatched his hat out of her hand, "don't talk about my family. And don't touch my hat!" Zoro approached next with a Yubashiri and Wado Ichimonji drawn, Elucidator was still in its sheath. "What do you want to do with her captain?" Luffy simply clicked his fingers making a pair of handcuffs out of his darkness around the woman's wrists, "put her in the brig". Vivi was stunned by what had happened, "Luffy she's Crocodiles partner, the number two person in Baroque Works. Crocodile is going to personally target you now!" "It's okay Vivi, anything crocky throws throw at me I can throw right back at him".

Within the brig, Nico Robin sighed. Her attempt to talk with 'straw hat' Luffy had resulted in her humiliation and imprisonment on his ship but that wasn't what worried her; without letting her give them her eternal pose, the crew were almost certainly going to drop anchor off the coast of Little Garden. Which was not something any pirate crew did anymore, not since six World Republic ships sailed there and set up a scientific colony, guarded by wizards from the Green Ores Magic Knights. Now the StrawHat pirates were heading straight to a place even Mariejois didn't dare provoke. 'If only the boy wasn't so hot headed', he may well have agreed to bypass the danger in his way both the Republic and Crocodile, alas her own curiosity had provoked the boy into aggression. Trying to save any further victims of Crocodiles wrath and ambition had sent them to certain doom.


	44. Chapter 41: The Ancient Island

Chapter 41: Landing on the Ancient Island

Vivi had integrated into the straw hat pirates well, and now supported Nami in navigation. Even though the princess was less advanced that the red head. She was in awe, every day onboard the Merry there was something new and exciting happening. From dolphins leaping out of the sea and swimming alongside the ship to seeng giant whales blowing out jets of water, Vivi was constantly amazed. She had never thought it possible that she'd be having so much fun on a pirate ship as she was with Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp and Zoro. But here she was; happy and surrounded by friends. Vivi still gave Nico Robin a wide berth, despite the woman being let out of the brig, the princess despised being around the woman who wanted the downfall of a kingdom. Usopp had tried questioning the Vice President of Baroque Works but all he'd gotten out of her was her name; "Nico Robin" and her reason for working with a Warlord, "protection from the Government". After those two things were learnt, Nico Robin remained tight lipped, and went on to deck and sunbathed in a skimpy bikini beckoning Luffy to join her, an offer that Nami flatly refused in Luffy's stead. To which Robin simply smirked, alluringly on deck reading a book that she'd managed to swipe from an unaware sailor from the revolutionary army. A book that had been written both as document and an indictment of two infamous men.

'The Conquerors: The Sparrow Pirates and The Rocks Pirates' by Fleet Admiral Gin Shaw

In the whole history of piracy, there have only ever been two captains ever granted the title of 'Conqueror'. Jack Sparrow, of the Sparrow Pirates, was extremely unorthodox, his tactics bordered on insanity but always achieved victory, his fame was legendary; not even the king of pirates Gol D Rodger ever attained Sparrows' level of glory, wealth and infamy. The greatest achievement of Jack Sparrow was the seizure of over eight hundred billion berries in gold and jewels, which subsequently disappeared after the captains death of old age on the Sabaody Archipelago; having evaded capture for ninety seven years.

The other pirate was the notoriously brutal Nathaniel Flint, aka 'The Rocks'. Flint was known to bury treasure all over the world but at the same time his crew, who would bury the fortune, would be slaughtered to keep the location secret. Every time Flint gained a new crew meant that 'The Rocks' was planning another raid, which would be followed by bloodshed. "Gold and Blood", those were Flints' trademarks, so we're the dying words of former Rocks Vice Captain, Billy Bones. No one knows exactly what any of Flint's treasure was but what is certain is that it remains the long held goal of the Navy to obtain, under the orders of the World Government, to recapture all of flint's loot. This in itself proves that Mariejois still fears the legacy of Nathaniel Flint...

Nico Robin put down the book on the table beside her, sighing. It was not often that something she knew nothing about came up but the Rocks and the Sparrow had her curiosity thoroughly peaked, maybe straw hat wasn't as hopeless as she'd thought. Naive yes, hopeless no. She flinched as a hand touched her shoulder, and as the darkness had temporarily blanked her devil fruit powers, she couldn't retaliate against the sudden intruder. "We're here", the voice of the swordsman Roronoa Zoro spoke to her, "and you're not staying here alone with the ship" her stated pushing her forward down the gangway and onto the island of Little Garden. "You shouldn't have come here..." Robin muttered, "you don't stand a chance against them".

After dropping anchor in a sheltered bay, the crew; plus Vivi and the captured Robin, all climbed into the small rowboat and set off for mainland Little Garden.

The island itself was covered in a dense thick jungle that buzzed with mosquitoes and the howls of giant apes, as well as the creatures that gave lithe island its reputation of being "a bygone era". Two huge grey mountains stuck out of the foliage in the distance, their surfaces peppered with craters and gashes; eluding to some unknown disaster. It got worse, approaching the centre of the island the crew came across the skeletal remains of two giants tied upon two enormous crucifixes; and in front of them, flying in the air, was a flag: The White Ankh of the World Republic.


	45. Chapter 42: The Earth Wizard

Chapter 42: The Earth Wizard 

Beth Vanderwood was not your typical wizard, she was a tomboy, she refused to wear long flowing garments or the typical pointed hat. Dressed in blue denim coveralls and a green T-shirt, she proved her strength to not be conformist and her brown hair was tied into to braids either side of the head. Beth wasn't even from a rich magical family, Which in her home continent of Alakitasia, was everything. She had gotten into the Ishgarian wizard guild: Mermaid Heel on character alone. Her perseverance and kind spirit had been what caught the attention of the wizard saint Warrod Sequen, who named her to his new magic knight squad The Green Ores. At sixteen, she was one of the younger knights of the World Republic. That had been one of the happiest moments of her young life so far, sure she'd had to leave her friends in Mermaid Heel but now as a fully licensed Magic Knight, working for the Republic, it gave her the chance to be adventurous and explore the wider world. Never did she once regret running away from home and joining Ishgar over Alakitasia.

Her chest swelled with pride at being specifically requested by Company merchant traveller, Polina Sa. Apparently the task of creating an outpost in the the east and south blue, known as Paradise, was more difficult than expected. The merchant led colonists had founded New Bosco, however what they found on their island were dinosaurs and long thought to be extinct creatures, as well as two rampaging giants. As a result of discovering dinosaurs, some of them were sent back to the Republic scientific research facility in the country of Desierto. It was also around this time that Beth was dispatched to New Bosco to gather information about the two, recently, killed giants and why they were there and to protect the facility.

Beth looked down at her latest report to Sir Warrod:

'Giants were called Broggy and Dorry. Two, hundred million berries bounty wanted posters found amongst their camp indicating that the giants were pirates wanted by the World Government. Along with the posters a log book was discovered from which I have learnt that both giants were from the Giant Warrior Pirates, and they'd come here to challenge one another to the captaincy of said crew. However, the logbook explains that neither giant had ever managed to best their opponent thus the toughest crew, not strongest, remained disbanded awaiting new leadership. Yet, the most striking theme in Dorry's notes is that the "Giants of Elbalph" are regarded, by emperor of the sea Big Mom, as the strongest species in Earthland today, but that title centuries and millions years ago belonged to the dragons and oni. Which may shed light upon the reason why Charlotte LinLin (Big Mom) is still undecided towards her newest rival.

But I digress, mineral extraction of Copper and Platinum is continuous, another shipment is heading back to Ishgar now. As for the matter that Prime Minister Raiko wanted done, the locating of the Magic Stones, I have recovered two and found a third in the possession of the Alabasta Royal Family. Of which I will recover, the forth is still elsewhere but I will find it for the good of the World Republic.

Magic Knight - Beth Vanderwood

She was interrupted by a Company man coughing, folding the parchment in two and placing it into a file, she stood up and turned around. "Is there something the matter Colonel?" Beth asked, wearily. "A couple of scouts reported seeing a pirate ship approach, we...", his own men, "were ordered to continue mining minerals and conducting research..." He didnt finish his thoughts as Beth walked past him "leave them to me. Pirates fall the jurisdiction of the Magic Knights". Walking past the soldier she grabbed a small golden compass, and left the command tent.

Leaving the tent and heading towards where the scouts said the pirates were, a thought suddenly struck her; this was going to be the first time she'd be 'fighting seriously' with her life on the, and disregarding the old Council policy of 'taking prisoners, not taking lives'. Sure enough that thought made her uneasy, killing wasn't something to be done lightly; if your job involved protecting people but if not then it was absolute abhorrent. Yet the Republic and the Company both expected her to keep "all options open" when dealing with criminals outside of the New World.


	46. Chapter 43: A Duel is Wax and Courage

Chapter 43: A Duel of Wax and Courage

"What in hell happened here!" Usopp yelled, his face contorted with horror and disgust at the sight before him. The crew were all standing facing the giants crucified remains, staring up at the unfamiliar flag, only Robin seemed perturbed about it. "Thats not a marine symbol is it?" Sanji asked. "That's the Ankh of the World Republic, the rival government at odds with Mariejois" Vivi explained, her voice creaky with fear.

Nami shied away from the skeletons and turned to the princess, "what is the rival government doing this far away form the New World?" she asked nervously. Before anyone could answer, the prisoner, Nico Robin approached the crucifixes and ran a hand over the jagged surface of the left femurs of both skeletons. "These giants died from impalement and blood loss" the Baroque Works Vice President spoke, keeping her voice monosyllabic, trying to hide the fear in her heart. When the inevitable fighting began, she could make her escape. Zoro frowned, but it was Vivi who spoke. "If the World Republic did this their credibility against the World Government, as reformist and just, would be destroyed". "You're a fool if you truly believe that Era is any different from Mariejois" Robin uttered, "the Royal East Ishgar Trading company is hunting down information on the ancient weapons, as is Mariejois. If either government gets those super weapons then no one is safe; you simply trade sadistic world nobles and a corrupt government for an authoritarian government founded by merchants and wizards. Only with Era, magic reins supreme and devil fruits are rendered obsolete".

"But people do support the Republic..." Usopp countered, "there are many New World nations that rebelled against the world nobles. So rule from Era wouldn't be subjugation". Robin turned away huffing, and Vivi once more scowled at the other woman's demeanour. "You have no honour, Nico Robin! All you care about is self preservation!" Vivi yelled. Robin spun around fury, and tears in her eyes, "you think I don't know suffering or loss? My home was obliterated by a Buster Call, and then turned into an intelligence facility. Whilst your kingdom is being torn apart by the machinations of a warlord trying to emulate the Heavenly Demon. So don't talk to me about pain, when I'm trying to minimise the casualties!" Robin finished her tirade then stalked off into the surrounding woods fuming, but as angry and hurt by the princesses' words, what she was really doing was escaping the presence of a powerful opponent. Yet as she walked away the opponent she had sensed turned out to be a young teenage girl wearing a purple T-shirt and dark blue dungarees; "she's just a child" robin muttered as she hid herself in the foliage to observe the encounter.

The first thing Sanji noticed was the slight tremor in the ground, right before an spear of solid rock burst out of the ground under his feet. Jumping away, and avoiding the same fate as the giants, he saw that Vivi and Nami had both managed to get to safety whereas Usopp was now dangling by his brace strap up in the air. "Firebird Star" Usopp loaded his rifle with one of his home made bullets and fired into the dense surrounding foliage. Then out of the burning, came a short brown haired girl the same white ankh emblazoned on her clothes. "So undignified" she sighed, averting her eyes at Usopp's predicament. "Wow! You're so beautiful!" Sanji rushed forwards and tried to place kissed her raised hand but was intercepted by a blue magic circle. "Sarcophagus", her voice was quiet but everyone heard the word, "who are you?" Luffy yelled, a small black vortex in his right hand. Yet before he could question her again, the girl waved her hand through the air creating another blue magic circle, "earth golem", a tall brown mud creature arose from the ground and hurled itself at the StrawHats with frightening speed and momentum.

Zoro draw his swords; Yubishiri, Wado Ichimonji and Elucidator, and charged into battle. "Seventy two calibre Phoenix". The sword strike made contact with the golems body resulting in a deep cut along its chest but before he could press a further strike he noticed a green circle on his own chest, then a sudden surge of pain rippled through his body. Nearby, Usopp aimed his rifle at the golem, and unleashed a "Bomb star" releasing the trigger. The small capsule of explosives seemed to be what was needed to obtain victory; however the golem simply batted the object away into another corner of the forrest, causing a man in a blue and white striped top and black trousers and young redhead girl in jeans and T-shirt, to leap into the air crying in pain at being burnt.

The man immediately raised both hands in front of him, "candle wall" he shook fearfully making a wall of wax appear around him, whilst Usopp readied his sniper rifle at the female wizard. Meanwhile, the redhead girl simply wandered over to a tree stump, sat down and started some eating rice crackers. "How very kind off you for being together" the man spoke before launching a "wax-wax lock" at Usopp, who dived out of the way.

Outside the wall of wax, the girl; who introduced herself as Ms Goldenweek, draw what looked like an artists pallet , daubed with paint and brushed. She then moved, lightning fast, to paint "calming blue" onto Luffy and Zoro's chests, resulting in them becoming all floppy and relaxed. In other words loosing their fighting spirit. On the other hand, Nami managed to manoeuvre herself out of range of the girls paint, yet she was still wary of attacking or hurting the youngster. "Why are you doing this, you're just a child" Nami stated. The youngster, frowned but held Nami's gaze before responding. "I've been told to recover Ms Allsunday, and kill those who abducted her" the girl's voice flinched at the word "kill", also Nami noticed the slight look of resignation and fear of the kids face, which meant that her actions were being forced unto her. Slowly moving towards the girl, Nami embraced the girl in tight hug, surprising them both. "You've got a good heart, and good heated people shouldn't feel like slaves to other people".

Usopp reloaded his rifle and fired another "firebird star" at the wax-wax fruit man, Mister Three; he'd said, yet the annoying "three guy" again disappeared into his mirage of wax clones, laughing. "You'll never beat me, I'm the master copier, I'm more graceful with copying than...urgh , Mister Two". All fourteen of the Mr Two clones, the real man, amongst them, sneered at him yet Usopp paid them no heed all, all he needed was to check for the tiniest of facial movements on each clone; wax was rigid, flesh was not. There...the trigger on the Hecate sniper rifle released, punching the "jelly star" towards the man, who shrieked as the capsule collided with him, covering him with sticky jelly and rooting him to the spot. Sanji leapt into the air and directed a powerful kick, "concasseé", to the wax walls, upon seeing the opponent neutralised and Usopp grinning, whilst proclaiming himself "unstoppable", but then the other formally trapped person stepped forwards, the brown haired blue dungaree wearing teenage girl. "Don't look so pleased, you still have me to contend with. And my power isn't a cheat".


	47. Chapter 44: A Remembered Hero

Chapter 44: A Remembered Hero 

Beth Vanderwood stood facing the pirate sniper, who'd moments ago taken out the annoying, 'three guy', enemy so weak that it was almost an insult at him being in her presence. However, the sniper and the black suited blonde man now before her had a look in their eyes that said 'bring it on if you dare', and to her she'd only met a few people who had that look. All of them were fellow wizards back in Ishgar, the two most prominent were Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi. Yet the boy with the strawhat reminded her of a man she'd met four three years ago, during Ishgar's annual Grand Magic Games; the man had been regarded as the strongest wizard on the continent and second seat of the old Magic Council. James Heartfilia. The straw hatted boy didn't in anyway resemble the wizard saints appearance but the look in his eyes bore the saints steely resolve and unbridled confidence in his friends. There had been declared, by the councils successor, the World Republic, a special day of Silence and Commemoration every year on the day the Ishgarian Civil War ended, when 'he' died.

Blinking, and shaking her head, Beth raised her arm making a blue magic circle appear in front of her, "Carrot missiles". Sanji deftly spun on toes away from the incoming projected vegetables, but Usopp wasn't quick enough and was caught in the chest by several carrots throwing his into sprawling mess on the dirt ground. "Haha, you look like a mud mole" Luffy exclaimed laughing, as Nami and Vivi stood back observing the battle, an uneasiness about fighting this girl, older than Ms Goldenweek but not by much. Ms Goldenweek, was currently beside Nami looking confused and conflicted, she'd been tasked by Mr 0 to rescue Ms Allsunday and kill the ones responsible for her kidnap. "Oh come on..." Usopp countered, "you're the one who kept falling in mud at Cocoyashi village!" Before Luffy could reply, the ground beneath his feet collapsed in on itself then exploded upwards throwing him, Nami, Vivi, Ms Goldenweek and Zoro into the air and depositing them in the surrounding trees.

"What is up with this kids power?" Zoro uttered exasperatedly, "it's like nothing I've seen before". He dodged another pillar of rock erupting from the ground, that missed him by inches. It was so close the whooshof air pressurepast him, made him temporarily rethink their chances but he quickly disavowed that thought as nonsense due to Luffy's, and his own, inability to run from powerful opponents. The sound of several canon balls striking a barrier announced the intervention of Luffy, who Zoro noticed, was throwing projectiles from his "pocket voids" at this strange girl. Luffy had always tried not to use his devil fruit too much, as he knew that darkness wasn't easy to pass off as honourable. When he'd first been told of the nature of his devil fruit, he'd been terrified by the notion that he would become a "monster". Yet it was his grandfather who had taught him to no longer fear his darkness; to embrace it but at the same time not to become to used to its hold.

Smiling to himself, Luffy made two "black holes" beneath his feet which began to suck up the debris from Usopp's fight with 'Three Guy', rocks, wax and even an uprooted tree disappeared from view. And then we're released with a furious shove downwards, from above, on to the opposing female, yet the young woman simply backflipped out of range, simultaneously creating an "earth mine" beneath the boy, blowing him into the air as well. "You fight strangely, but your resolve is strong" Luffy spoke, Landing on two feet with Sanji next to him awaiting their next move. "Who are you and why are you here...beautiful" Sanji uttered, managing to stop himself swooning but unable to stop a small nosebleed. Vivi scowled at the chef but held onto her twin daggers, as Nami and the young Ms Goldenweek stood off to one side. "I am Beth Vanderwood, a magic knight of the Green Ores squad of the World Republic, and I have been ordered protect this scientific outpost". Vivi moved forwards but was blocked by the return of the "earth golem", who appeared out of a greenish-yellow magic circle, and struck the ground causing a tsunami of rock and mud to wipe her off her feet and Usopp of their feet. Meanwhile, Zoro, using the last of his strength launched himself at full at the golem using Elucidator to slice the creature in half; resulting in the burst golem turning into golden dust and dissipating into the air. With a cocky and victorious grin on his face, the swordsman fell to his knees sapped of energy but still managing to glare at the female wizard, "a wizard of Ishgar, huh..."

Luffy barely saw the girl move but with his observation haki, he sensed the ground moving again. "Sanji..." he yelled, "get everyone back to the Merry. I'll face this foe!" Without waiting for confirmation of orders, the straw hatted boy used "dark grasp" to rip a large chunk of rock out of the ground and hurl it at the woman, 'Beth Vandeeplank' was her name he thought. "I'll defeat you, World Republic or World Government. Stand in my way or hurt my friends you'll all be defeated" he stated glaringly but the reply he got back confused and intrigued him: "you're just like him".


	48. Chapter 45: Escape from Little Garden

Chapter 45: Escape from Little Garden

"God dammit," Sanji groaned. He had managed to lead Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Ms Goldenweek back to the ship, all while carrying the out-cold Zoro on his back, much to his disdain. "Why am I carrying this is idiot? And where is Ms Allsunday?" Nami and Vivi didn't respond to the chefs first question, due to the pettiness of his rivalry with Zoro, yet Vivi spun around with eyes wide and horror on her face; at hearing the second question. "We can't let her escape, she'll report back to Crocodile..." but she was stopped by Usopp placing a hand on her shoulder, "so what if he knows earlier than normal, we're already heading to Alabasta". The retreating crew, plus Vivi and Ms Goldenweek, arrived back at the Merry and immediately got down to unfurling the sails, "way anchor!" Yelled Nami, trying to embody Luffy and Zoro's strength. "We need to get the ship to a safe distance, then we can send out a row boat to collect. Luffy". With her orders stated, the Merry set afloat and drifted oft to a safe distance, "come back Luffy. We need you" Nami whispered quietly. Yet, Vivi still heard the navigators plea and the princess smiled at the bond the straw hats obviously had.

Luffy panted, heavily. The fight with _Beth Vandeeplank_ was rapidly exerting more of his energy than he'd thought. But then again she was from Ishgar, and magic was said to be "superior to devil fruits", so said his uncle and grandfather. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl summon a large boulder from a strange blue circle, being flung towards him. "Pulse". A small black sphere emanated from luffy's hand, which proceeded to strike the boulder; mere metres away, and shred the rock into pebbles. "Liberation", the 'pebbles' all became stuck in luffy's field of gravity, then like a Gatling gun they were sent back at the wizard. 'This is starting to become tedious' he mused, "get out of my way. My friends are waiting for me".

Beth wavered ever so slightly, her commitment to the World Republic never budged but her willingness to fight this boy; so much like _James Heartfilia_ , was diminishing. Both fought for their friends, never daring to loose hope, always believing that their bonds would weather any storm. "Friends..." sighing she allowed herself the briefest glance out to sea, despite loving her job as a magic knight her role often took her away from her guild mates. That was all it took for Luffy to get a minutia of an advantage over her, he made a wave of darkness that swarmed around the girl before it clasped her in a vice-like grip, then throwing her into a large oak tree. "Prison", Luffy muttered, causing darkness to fuse the tree to the girl. Luffy made to walk away but was interrupted from doing so by the appearance of a glowing white sphere in front of the wizard. "What are you..." he began, only to suddenly dodge a huge vine bursting out of the ground beneath his feet and throwing him through out of the clearing and towards the coast; a voice, not _Beth Vandeeplank_ but what sounded like an elderly man. "Youth, such vitality, but watch your back from now on straw hat. For the Republic has taken stock of you!"

As Luffy ran towards the coast, using his darkness to cover his tracks, he couldn't help but feel fear creep into his mind. There was something about the way that voice spoke, half jovial and half serious but at the same time keeping to the same melodious cadence. Shaking his head, Luffy reminded himself of his promise to Vivi, " I'll help you protect your home, even if it means fighting a warlord". It hadn't escaped his notice that Vivi had begun acting strange around him after he'd made that proclamation, yet to his one track mind he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I'll keep my promise, and defeat Crocodile".

By the time he'd reached the coast, Luffy found Sanji waiting with a small outboard motorboat; "come on, we should leave before we're found by more Republic Knights", the chef explained. Taking a further look over his shoulder, Luffy was reminded of the small smile, _Beth Vandeeplank,_ had given him as he'd left as well as those words: "you're just like him". Whatever she'd meant, he knew that he would now have three times the attention that any other pirate rookie would, and it made him even more determined to protect his friends, and crew, from those individuals.


	49. Chapter 46: Arriving at the Frigid Mount

Chapter 46: Arriving at The Frigid Mountain

Four days. That's how long it took for the Merry to skirt around a huge thunderstorm that had successfully, and disappointingly, impeded their journey to Alabaster. Whilst sheltering, the crew gained the addition of Ms Goldenweek, and as a result the small girl had started gaining the trust and friendship of the other straw hats. Only Vivi showed reluctance to trust the red headed child, insisting that any Baroque Works defectors would never gain her respect and trust. The Merry was once again beginning to dwindle its supply of food. Ms Goldeenweek had now revealed that her real name was in fact Suki, and that she'd been forced to work for Baroque Works as a six year old by her parents, to payoff a debt; Nami embraced the youngster, comforting her, whilst Vivi simply placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently squeezed. After fleeing Little Garden, the Merry had been pursued by two World Republic warships but the chase had ended by the time the storm hit. The crew had celebrated their escape by having a huge feast under the stars; whilst also realising that the bones of the two dead dinosaurs, that Zoro had killed, would fetch a high price with collectors, moreover the teeth and horns would be more valuable as Ivory and enamel were both high grade ingredients in medicines and jewellery. The latter of which made Nami very excited and resulted in Vivi having to prise the navigator away from the hold.

It was mild day, and a fine dusting of snow was settling onto the deck of the ship building into a blanket of white powder. Despite the cold, Zoro was exercising; lifting weights with his arms and a third in his mouth. Usopp was also on deck kneeling before his Hecate Sniper Rifle, next to it were an assortment of varying sized, "custom made" bullet casings which he was filling with his own "home made" explosives. Sanji was busy in the kitchen making mojitos for Nami and Vivi, and a hot chocolate for Suki, seeing as she was too young for alcohol. He tended to dote on them as if they were the only people on the ship with him, much to Luffy's displeasure. Nami and Vivi were seated by the helm of the gunboat, pouring over charts and maps whilst also keeping the ships course. Luffy was in his captain's cabin resting from his fight with the female wizard. A fact that had worried Nami, as Luffy had returned looking pensive and deeply troubled. Whilst, Nami pontificated about what was bothering her boyfriend, Vivi had taken to studying the navigation charts they were using, and determined that their predicted arrival time in Alabasta would be "four to eight weeks" time. Far too long for her reach, explain to and implore to her childhood friend Koza, now leader of the Alabasta Revolution, that the 'war' he was fighting was nothing but a puppet show being drawn out by the Warlord of the Sea: Sir Crocodile. Nami and Sanji has both been comforting in that regard to the princess stating that "revolutions took time to plan", implying that Koza wouldn't "rush his plans". Thus granting them all the time to get to Yuba, so they could out the Warlord as duplicitous rather than being the "hero of Alabasta". The two females suddenly heard a dull thud, as if someone had dropped a sack of potatoes, which had happened earlier that day. Nami looked up to scold Sanji and Zoro's scuffle but was met by the sight of Suki laying on the deck of the ship; her face red and sweat forming in her brow. Vivi hurried over to the small girl and placed a hand on her forehead, then turning her head towards the open kitchen door and shouting: "Sanji get some ice water now!"

Moments later Suki was carried into the makeshift medical bay, a small room with a table, sink and cupboards. Suki was laid on the table whereupon Vivi, who had a very basic medical knowledge due to her royal heritage, began to look over the ill child. "It must be an infection," Vivi deduced, "nothing else would come about this quickly". She may not entirely trust this former Baroque Works officer but t she was a child, and Vivi hated seeing sick kids. So trying to be helpful and be head over the outcries of the chef and Luffy, she made her prognosis: "We need to find a doctor. I can only lessen the symptoms not heal her, on the plus side," the Princess continued, "infections aren't contagious, so we don't have to worry about getting sick ourselves".

Luffy was just about to speak when the door flew open revealing Zoro pointing out starboard, "there's someone standing on the sea..." Luffy shuddered before calming himself, his observation haki was screaming at his to watch out. "Prepare for being boarded" he spoke, "don't let them take the eternal pose, or see the charts". Nami quickly rushed out of the room up the stairs to the helm and hid the charts, whilst Sanji stood next to her guarding his precious "Nami-Swan", Zoro simply walked casually out onto the deck with Luffy, leaving Usopp and Vivi to watch over Suki.

The so-called ambush was little more than a short fat man, who called himself "King Wapol of Drum Kingdom" accompanied by two "advisors and forty soldiers and doctors. Wapol himself was arrogant and conceited but when compared to the celestial dragons he seemed a halfway decent king. Luffy smirked at his internal muse, before being barked at by the irate monarch, "don't you dare laugh at me peasant, I'm a king. And I can demand anything I want, for example..." Wapol looked around the crew seeking out any valuables, before his eyes landed on the arrow bracelet Nami's wrist. "Give me that eternal pose, and I'll let you all go..." Luffy didn't even have to give the order as Sanji leapt over the railing that separated Nami and the ships helm from the king, and landed a hard straight kick to the mans head; "concassé". "King Wapol!" his men shouted, hurrying to their fallen ruler worrying about his security and heath. "You'll pay for that boy..." one of the advisors uttered, before being flung backwards by a "black thrust", the downed monarch and his followers fled the StrawHats, telling them that they "would pay" for disrespecting a king.

"Land ahoy!" Usopp exclaimed from the crow's nest, it was his duty to be on watch, his Hecate Sniper Rifle meant that he had the ability to see over great distances. Usopp was very protective about his sniper rifle, always keeping it away from Nami, the "money mad witch" , who had asked him to sell the rifle, despite the rifle increasing the long nosed teens monitoring range by tenfold. The crew, minus Suki, crowed onto the deck all craning their necks to see the island. Luffy and Nami stood by the bow spit, holding hands and staring at the tall solitary snow-capped mountain. "It looks so lonely" Nami spoke, "one mountain on an island." Luffy pulled her into an embrace before whispering in her ear "People and natural landscapes, your kindness knows no limits". Vivi had explained that this island was known as "winter island" as it was perpetually winter all year round, as a result, everyone had pulled on the winter clothes; that Kaya had seen fit to stock them with. "Hey Luffy", Usopp began, holding out his, detached, sniper scope to his captain, "isn't that a jolly rodger". Luffy took the scope and followed his friends pointing upwards at the mountain peak, whereupon his eyes saw a castle standing proud against the grey sky. And flying from the tallest tower was a skull and crossbones covered in pink hoof prints.


	50. Chapter 47: Mountain Creature

Chapter 47: Mountain Creature

"Leave now," These were the first words that met the straw hat pirates once they all stepped into the small island port. "Your kind are not welcome here." The speaker of those words was a tall man with wild black hair and wearing a green overcoat and brown slacks, he didn't seem dangerous but the look in his eyes told them that this island good reason to be fearful of pirates. Eventually, Nami spoke up, "Please," she pleaded. "We're just looking for a doctor. One of our crew mates are sick, she's just a little girl". The man simply shrugged the statement, "don't try that old trick!" the man retorted "I ain't stupid!" In the end it was Vivi who begged, throwing herself to the floor, as prostrating herself to the mans shock. "Please. She's a child, and she need s a doctor" Vivi paused before feeling someone kneel down beside her, followed by everyone else, turning her head very slightly to the left she saw that Luffy had initiated the kneeling down, followed suit by Zoro, allowing their pride to drop in the face of an absolute need for assistance.

"We have only one doctor here, all the others were taken by our _King_ ", he said derisively, "when he abandoned his duty in the face of a pirate attack". Vivi scowled at hearing that a king had abandoned his people to save himself, "some king he was. A true king stands firm and protects his people" she muttered, but the man before them smiled slightly "true words, but not meant for _him"_. Turning around the man called out for the group to "follow" him back to his home, where they "could rest before making the journey to see the doctor". The crew followed the man, who introduced himself as Dalton, through the small town at the base of the mountain towards a congregation of small cottages. "I'm sorry to say this," Dalton sighed, "but this island only one doctor, and not many people here willingly call her that". "Okay I'll bite..." Sanji uttered, "What do they call her then?" Dalton replied with a one word answer, "witch"., before going on to explain further. "All the official doctors were forced to leave the island several months ago, leaving only her. As as result, she took up residence in the abandoned castle on top of the mountain ahead of us, occasionally she finds some good in her _heart_ to come down when she feels like it. She then finds patients, heals them and takes whatever she wants as payment." Usopp frowned, "so much for the Hippocratic Oath. Where did they all go?" he asked. Dalton visibly flinched at the question but responded nonetheless, "our previous king, Wapol, exiled all the doctors so his citizens would be forced to go to him for medical care; of which he charged ridiculous amounts of money". Vivi looked as if she was ready to blowup, "tyrannical bastard! no true king would ever do this to his own nation!"

It was only when they were all inside Dalton's home when the crew realised the significance of the name "Wapol". "Wasn't that the name of that pompous twit, with those two uptight twigs" Sanji uttered, handing a cup of tea to Vivi and a milkshake to Nami. The crew then heard the sound of shattering porcelain, as Dalton raced into the room ashen faced and very worried. "Did you really see Wapol. Answer me truly?" Zoro and Luffy looked at each other then back at Dalton, nodding. "Fuck!" The Man swore loudly before racing out of his house and down the street yelling "block the harbour, and seal the dock!" Nami and Vivi looked nervous, as Usopp looked out of the window to see lines of people running by holding planks of wood, pitch forks and burning torches. "I really think that we should get Suki to this doctor then scarper before this town erupts into chaos" the long nosed teen spoke, running his hand through his hair, a tell he had whenever he was nervous. "Okay..." Luffy began, "me and Nami will take Suki to the doctor, Sanji and Vivi can help protect the town and gather supplies, whilst Usopp and Zoro remain with the Merry". ". "Beware the lapans," Dalton warned the allotted straw hats, before they could leave. "They are carnivorous rabbit-like creatures that live in mountain burrows, once provoked they'll attack incessantly. They're known to come down to the town every now and then hunting our chickens". Nami grinned at Dalton, who frowned in response, "I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but between the captains devil fruit, Zoro's sword skills and Sanji's agility; those bunnies don't stand a chance".

The mountain was a veritable blizzard. Snow fell from the sky blocking their vision, and the wind kept breaking chunks of ice off the steep cliffs; raining shards upon them. If it weren't for Luffy using "black hole"; he, Nami and Suki would have been impaled about forty times over. Nami held Suki tight in her arms, protecting the youngster from the cold and warming her with her own body heat. "Stay with me Suki, we'll get you to the doctor..." She was interrupted by a loud barking, looking in front of her stood Luffy facing a pack of seven gorilla sized Lapans. "Do something!" Nami yelled. But Luffy simply replied "I can't use my devil fruit power, it would bring down the mountain". Nami shuddered at that thought, before whispering "we run then", taking her hand and lifting Suki on to his back, Luffy raced forwards towards a small winding stairway cut into the mountain releasing a series of swords from his "pocket voids", to block the charging Lapans.

As they moved upward, they saw the eerie silhouette of a castle looming up through the snowy fog. Eventually, and completely by happenstance, they came across a small furry creature making its way through the snow towards a side entrance of the castle. "Hey!" Luffy cried out, but at the sound of his voice the creature darted off into the expanse of corridors. "What was that?" Nami asked, supporting Suki on her back. Luffy, being the happy, energetic teenage boy h he was, simply grinned, "let's go find out". With that done, they continued on their way.


	51. Chapter 48: The Exiled King

Chapter 48: The Exiled King 

Tall as the fabled Adam Tree, yet as repulsive as the Grand Yachts of the World Nobles; King Wapol's ship sailed into the small port of Drum Kingdom. "Hello, my subjects!" Wapol hollered, "Rejoice my people, your king has returned!" The denizens of Winter Island glared at the sight of the man they'd hoped never see again, but their fury turned to fear when Wapol leapt from his ship and began chowing down a nearby house; stone, wood and glass, all the different building materials were food to him. The kings' eating was halted by the voice of the royal assistant, Kuromarimo. "King Wapol! I've just received word that those pirates, we unfortunately ran into on the way here, are on the island! Apparently, three of them went up the mountain looking for her to medical knowledge for any injured companion". With narrowed eyes and a look of petulant fury on his face, Wapol growled trying to absorbed this information, "Those damn brats, how dare they invade my castle! And why is she up there?" Kuromarimo shrugged, "It seems that doctor Kureha moved into the Royal Palace after we left..." "She's a crazy old bat, that should have died along time ago" The former ambassador to Goa, Chess spoke, interrupted Kuromarimo. Wapol's rage finally boiled over, and he flung a boulder at another house, shattering both into tiny pieces. "Lets go kill straw hat and the annoying witch, and take back my throne!"

"Stop!" another voice, commanding and dripping with anger, roared. The ex-king tuned and saw Dalton running towards him; sword in hand and ready for combat.

"Dalton! Have you decided to return to my army?" Wapol asked, dryly. However, Daltons response was a very emphatic "Hell no!" Then spitting on the ground before him. "I'm here to order you to leave this island and never come back!" Dalton glowered, which received a large and loud cheer from the other villagers on the island. "Be reasonable Dalton", Kuromarimo spoke, "You were the captain of the royal guard..." Dalton snarled as his body began to change from human to that of a bison; that being the power of the Zoan Ox-Ox fruit - model bison. "This country was, and is better, off when you are not in it!" Dalton growled. "And I will not allow you to corrupt our lives anymore". Dalton charged at Wapol, his horns smashed into the carriage that the king was riding in knocking it over and causing the king to scream. "I'm bleeding! Someone get me my doctors!" Wapol cried holding up his arm, upon said body part was a small cut from the fall not from the attack. Ambassador Chess glowered at the former captain; "you were already a traitor Dalton, but now your actions are reprehensible". Before the captain could respond, Chess had pulled a condescend gun from the inside of his jacket and fired. The resulting bullets had struck the devil fruit user in the side. Dalton cried out in pain and immediately switched out of his bison form, and lay on the ground clutching his bleeding side. "What the hell did you hit me with..." he winced, only to realise himself at seeing Chess's smirking face. "Sea prism stone bullets" Chess replied, "very handy when dealing with troublesome pirates, as well as rebels". Wapol turned back towards the mountain, where his family castle stood, rage filled him when he saw a small fluttering flag atop the tower. "Kuromarimo, Chess, fins and kill those straw hat bastards! I'm going to take back my castle!"

From their hiding spot, Sanji and Vivi had witnessed Daltons heroic stand against Wapol only to be downed by a man using underhand tactics against a devil fruit eater. "We have to help!" Vivi whispered. Sanji was about to respond when the short fat man, Wapol, climbed onto a medium sized hippopotamus called "Robson" , and ordered it to "go to the castle". They both then saw the surrounding citizens rush forwards and form a shield wall around their fallen comrade, each person was carrying weapons. "Don't come any closer!" A woman yelled, pointing a hefty butchers cleaver at one of the two men standing before them. "Yeah, we're warning you. Dalton protected us when our so-called King abandoned us". A man this time added, but not before Kuromarimo launches himself at the man and plunged a dagger in the man's throat. "Fine...Death it is!" The advisor stated , calmly walking towards he other citizens but before Kuromarimo could strike Sanji intervened, landing a bone crunching kick to the advisors shins. "You'll pay for that!" Chess shouted, over his colleagues pained screams. "No, you'll pay" Vivi announced walking forwards, "I am Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabaster, and I will repay my debt to captain Dalton by protecting Drum Kingdom". The crowd, that had gathered, was speechless. 'Princess...' and 'Alabasta' were just snippets of conversations that Vivi heard but as much as she wanted to show these people that Alabasta would help them move away from Wapol's reign, the talk going on around her was just white noise distracting her and Sanji from facing Chess. Then suddenly one of the villages shouted, "Avalanche!" Turning she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist and pull her away from a cascade of snow and ice. After she'd managed to extricate herself from Sanji, she allowed her eyes to locate Chess and Kuromarimo; the latter was unconscious, whilst the former was impaled on a huge icicle.

"That came from the mountain..." Sanji exclaimed. Shock and worry on his face, "I'm sure Luffy, Nami and Suki are fine" Vivi tried to infer but her own fears began to grow. She'd grown attached to the straw hat pirates, and despite her attempts to deny it; she knew that in her heart she loved Luffy. "Come back Luffy, please".


	52. Chapter 49: The Doctor's Apprentice

Chapter 49: The Doctor's Apprentice 

It was early evening, and the sun was beginning to descend below the horizon line; resulting in a show of purple-blue and reddish yellows across the sky. Nami watched her boyfriend point to the secret entrance they'd seen that mysterious creature disappear into, only moments ago. "Come on" Luffy exclaimed, pointing, "its an entrance which means we can find that Doctor inside somewhere". Nodding in silent resignation; that they should be going to the main entrance, not sneaking in via the backdoor. "Okay" she replied, taking Suki off her back and holding the girl in her arms, then following Luffy into the dark passageway. There was barely enough light to see one foot forwards but the few flaming torches, at crucial junctions, were sufficient. "This reminds me of when I would sneak into Goa with my brothers and cousin to steal supplies", Luffy spoke, reminiscing his missing family, whilst brushing a hand across his face and sniffing. Noticing the pain in her boyfriends face, Nami took ahold of luffy's hand giving it a gently reassuring squeeze. "You'll see them again someday, I know it" she stated warmly. Luffy looked up at Nami, her words said with such conviction and loyalty, that he couldn't help not pull her into an embrace; minding not to hurt Suki in the process. "Thank you Nami that means a lot to me, especially from you" he tearfully responded. His words were met by a gentle kiss to his lips, then Nami spoke again, "what actually happened that day?" Luffy scratched the back of his neck, thinking back to his last day on Goa. "I don't know exactly..." he began, continuing to lead the way through the passageway, "all I remember is darkness. Then being carried onboard a navy warship, by my uncle whilst everything, the city and towns burned".

Finally, the passageway opened up into a huge courtyard, overlooked by an upper cloister of the main castle above. "There it is!" Luffy called out, pointing to a small shadowy figure hiding behind a pillar, although not very well. The creature was small furry and appeared to be a top hat and shorts wearing reindeer. Quickly, before the creature could run off again, Luffy and Nami scampered over into the light of the courtyard, collapsing onto the cold stone floor. "Help her", Nami pleaded, prostrating herself to whatever this thing was. The little reindeer stepped out from behind the pillar and stood before the two kneeling pirates and the heavily breathing child. "Help her..." Luffy added looking at the reindeer, "she's only just joined my crew, as captain I have a duty to protect them. So please help her" The strain of worry, and the physical exertion of climbing the mountain finally got to him, making Luffy tumble to the floor unconscious, and forcing him into the realm of dreams.

The reindeer stared in shock. Had these humans, climbed the mountain? In desperation for medical help, his eyes were drawn to the child before the orange haired girl. Sweat was drenched to the child's face, and it was obvious she was distressed and feverish, whereas the collapsed young man was simply exhausted. Then suddenly a door opened on the above cloister and a voice rang out. "Chopper!" a woman's called, "what's wrong?" The reindeer looked at the people before him then up to the silhouetted woman above, "Patients!" The reindeer responded, "I think they climbed up the mountain". This time the woman came into view, an elderly lady with white hair and dressed in blue jeans, a purple shirt and fur lined jacket. "That's not possible?That's gotta be a three-mile climb, at least!" The reindeer, now introduced by the woman, as Chopper, simply shrugged,

"but they're here! So should we treat them?" The woman smiled, "I wouldn't be a good doctor to turn away patients. Very well bring them in," the woman stated, "they'll talk after they're healed."

"Yes, Doctorine." Chopper replied, walking forwards and taking Suki into his arms, leaving Nami to pull Luffy upright and follow the reindeer up a nearby flight of stairs to the awaiting doctor.

Suki slowly awoke, her head felt as if it had been hit by Mister Five's bat. Yet , Suki was smart enough to know that that wasn't possible as he wasn't here but it didn't mean she still hurt. Suddenly realising she wasn't laying in her own bed onboard the Merry, she tried to sit up but felt inexplicably dizzy when trying to do so. Panic flared up in her mind as to where she was, and where her friends were, "Luffy. You promised me I'd be safe..." she whispered. It was then she noticed familiar woollen cardigan around her shoulders, "Nami..." She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening and footfalls entering. Rolling over on to her side she saw a small antlered reindeer carrying a tray of vials and pills, and oft to the side of the reindeer, on a side table, were her jacket, smock and shoes; along with her hat.

The young artist looked around the room from her position in the bed. Sunlight was streaming into the room from the large window in the wall, to the girl's left. Her bed was near the middle of the room with a bedside table, and another table with her things on it opposite her bed by the main door; from which the little reindeer had entered. Bookshelves lined the walls between door and window, on which were books and bottles of medical substances. The reindeer, was now at a small work table below the shelves and was vigorously crushing some herbs and oils together with a pestle and mortar, and hadn't appeared to notice that his patient was awake. Taking in a more thorough view of her 'doctor'. Suki realised that the reindeer stood, at best, three feet tall and was covered in brown fur, and had hooves as its feet and hands. Strangely, but at the same time in a cute way, its lower half was wearing purple shorts, and atop its head was a white top hat initialled by the letter X. A pair of antlers protruded from under the hat on each side of the deers head, which shook as it sniffed the air. 'So cute' Suki mentally stated, she'd nearly thought it was a raccoon-dog, but raccoon-dogs were only found in the new world; plus they didn't possess antlers.

The reindeer shifted as the door suddenly opened revealing Nami followed by Luffy and some old woman. "Oh Chopper there your are", the old woman exclaimed, "these two have something they wish to ask you. Through I do not want you to leave me, I truly think it would benefit you to consider it".


	53. Chapter 50: The Jade Princess

Chapter 50: The Jade Princess 

Ten years. It had been ten years since she'd last seen her cousin and adopted cousins. Their smiles were permanently etched into her heart yet she still ached at hearing no information about them. The last time she'd seen luffy he'd been a boy of seven being taken by her uncle Garp to be trained at Marineford, whilst she went with her father Monkey D James, now the Dragon King. Monkey D Koala had grown up into a shapely young woman of nineteen. She was still tomboyish, and refused to have her blondie brown hair grow out, liking it cut short to just covering her ears and fringe. As the daughter of a Emperor of the Sea, Koala was considered the future ruler of Ankh-Morpork, and all its constituent territories, and as such she had gotten many marriage proposals and alliance offers. However, all offers were refused by her father stating that Koala's life was "hers to decide", something that she appreciated greatly; particularly as she had feelings for someone, 'It's just a shame they're missing', she told herself sadly every night.

Moreover, Koala was also seen by many pirates, both New World and Paradise based, as the dragons kings sole weakness and many had kidnap attempts had been foiled. In order to secure her own safety and her father's continued rule of Ankh-Morpork, she begged two of the Twelve Emirs: Dimaria Yesta and Kudzu, to train her to their standard. And so she became known as the 'Jade Dragon' because of her vivid green eyes, her strength of will and ferocity when utilising Fish Man Karate. Yet with all her training and power gained Koala missed Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

Then one day in September, Koala became aware of two of her lost friends locations via the newspaper.

-Wanted dead or alive: Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates 'Fire Fist' Portgas D Ace, 500 million berries.

-Wanted dead or alive: 'Straw Hat' Monkey D Luffy. 50 million berries.

There were other names in the article wanted by the World Government but Ace and Luffy were the important ones to her, and knowing that they were achieving their dreams filled her heart with happiness, and hope that one day their paths would meet. And they'd be together again, then they could all search for Sabo. As for now, she would continue her training and await their fated meeting, whenever that would be, knowing that somewhere in the world both her cousins were now also aware of each other's situation, and they were safe.

Elsewhere on Anhkmar, the official name given to the dragon kings entire territory, not just the capital, the Emperor himself sat in the royal palace throne room talking with his Viceroy Sidney Kerr and his chief of staff and member of the Twelve, Rahkeid, about the potential discovery of a trove of documents relating to certain historical vacancies that the Dragon King was trying to learn about. Since sacking Mariejois and stealing thousands of documents related to the void century, as well as the fabled 'Forth Ancient Weapon: Excalibur', the emperor had allowed some of his followers to begin anew where Ohara had left off. Spies had gone all around the world looking for any sights of government suppression of facts but what had been discovered was the Nefertari Family, the sole family that refused to join the 'Sacred Twenty' at the Holy Land was keeping secrets in Alubarna.

"Bradman". The Emperor spoke calmly, "your power should be sufficient to acquire what we need and transport them back here. And to dispel any opposition to us". Rahkeid nodded, leaning on his glaive whilst holding up a transponder snail that wore a small dark hood over its head, emulating the voice of it's owner; who was somewhere else in Ankh-Morpork, and spoke through the snail, "I will depart for Alabaster forthwith, my emperor". Rahkeid placed the transponder receiver back onto the snails shell and looked at the map of Alabasta, spread out on the table. "I have already told Bradman about a side mission I want him to accomplish", the chief of staff spoke, "they may be descended from the Sacred Twenty but the Nefertari family must die. Only then will I have revenge".


	54. Chapter 51: The Furious Reindeer

Chapter 51: The Furious Reindeer

Luffy knew that his devil fruit; "potentially the greatest" of the logia class, was dangerous. So said his great uncle, yet the straw hat captain was never made aware just how powerful he could become, or how infamous it would make and mark him. Luffy had always tried to avoid using Blackhole and Liberation as one sucked up everything in the immediate vicinity and then the other used those objects as projectiles hurling them at any opponents. The problem was both techniques caused massive untold damage to surroundings, countryside or city, something that Luffy tried to avoid if he could. It was rare that he'd ever gone full out against an opponent and caused damage to a village; Whiskey Peak came to mind but was dismissed. It was a falsity no one good lived there, so as punishment for hurting Vivi, Igaram and Carue, luffy destroyed the fake town.

Now however, the current opponent facing him was the short fat bearded man with the purple hat and coat, the man from before Wapolly; or something like that. Before he had the chance to strike a sudden flash brown shot past him. Chopper ran past the straw hatted boy, switching in to his Heavy Point form and punched Wapol in the head causing the tyrant to be thrown backwards, spin in the air and collapse to the ground. "Don't you dare touch Dr Hiriluk's flag!" Chopper yelled slamming his hoof into the tyrants kings chest, leaving a print. "That," Chopper stated, "was very disappointing." The reindeer turned towards the black-haired teen, noticing the black 'whisps' around his hands. "Hey, whats up with your body?"

Luffy blinked in surprise at Choppers unexpected violence but at the same he understood the reason for said anger, a pirates Jolly Rodger was both the heart and soul of any pirate captain. "I ate the Dark-Dark Fruit," Luffy grinned, "I'm made of darkness now." To demonstrate his power, Luffy raised his left hand muttering "pocket", a small swirl of blackness appeared from which Luffy pulled out an ornately made pistol. "I can make pocket voids, in which I can store things I don't want anybody to steal". The old king jumped to his feet and charged at the reindeer, trying to take a bite out of the small creature only to be struck by a flurry of punches from Chopper. "Arm Point!" Chopper shouted, slamming his hooves into the kings chest pushing him back, whilst managing to safely retrieve Dr Hiriluk's flag. Wapol crosses his arms and throw down a grenade trying to create a distraction from which he could strike back effectively. "Carving Hoof!" Chopper's hooves met Wapol's crossed arms, leaving a nasty bruise and throwing the man away. It was then that Luffy noticed that every time Wapol attacked he would grab some random piece of rubble and eat it, causing his physical strength to bulk up.

"Hey Chopper" Luffy yelled, "Force his mouth open and hold him still!"

Confused by the strange request, Chopper simply nodded his head whilst going back into his "arms point". Then the little reindeer used his right arm to prise open the former kings mouth, whilst holding the man still with his left arm. It was at this point that Wapol started getting nervous, and with good reason as he saw the teenage straw hat wearing boy holding a small oval in his darkness cloaked hand. Then like a bolt of lightning Wapol felt something being shoved down his throat making him gag, retch and claw at his throat. "What did you do..." Those were Wapol final words as his body was suddenly ripped apart by an explosion. Blood and guts were strewn all around the courtyard of the castle, whilst Luffy had grabbed Chopper and placed a hand over the reindeer's eyes. Yet despite not seeing Wapol's death, Chopper still knew that whatever had happened would leave no identifiable remains. Meaning Drum kingdom was safe and free from its tyrant king, and was free to decide its own democratic future.


	55. Chapter 52: The Swan Man of Alabaster

Chapter 52: The Swan Man of Alabasta 

The departure from Drum Kingdom was a joyous one, the straw hats were sent off as heroes as well as one small reindeer as the crew's resident doctor, and newest friend. Doctor Kureha had given Chopper her medical notes and a book on medical herbs and where he'd be able to find them in the Grand Line. Dalton had, by popular vote, been named the islands new king, something he'd graciously accepted albeit begrudgingly.

Moreover, the citizens had looted Wapol's ship and given food, water, me and other essential supplies to the straw hats as a thanks for everything they done.

After leaving the island, the crew had partied for two days straight before Vivi and Nami had grabbed everyone's attention and started recapping the original plan: to stop the warlord of the sea Sir Crocodile, from taking over a whole Kingdom. Chopper had broken into hysterics at the conversation by shrieking "a warlord! How do we beat someone like that!" Vivi knelt down and embraced the little reindeer "we'll beat him, of that I've no doubt". Those words seemed to calm the doctor down, as well as reassure a panicking Usopp about the warlords subordinates. That part was described by Suki, who described how she'd been sold to Baroque Works as a little girl by her alcoholic parents and forced to kill people. Suki also informed the crew about which partner agents were probably going to be in Alabasta. "Mr. 1 is with Ms. Doublefinger, Mr. 2 has no partner, Mr. 3 was paired with me; until Nami saved me, Mr. 4 is paired with Ms. Merrychristmas. And Mr. 5 is paired with Ms Wednesday".

'Nami!" they heard Usopp yell, from the crow's nest, "There's something up ahead; smoke or mist. What should we do?" Nami moved to the front of the ship, Suki and Vivi, followed out of curiosity. They all saw was, hanging over the sea, was a vast expanse of sea mist floating up from the ocean. Whilst Nami had read about such occurrences, sea mists were rare as they were only found in and around the New World continent of Alakitasia, so to see it here perplexed her as to why such an occurrence would be here in the first half of the grand line. It turned out, as they soaked into said mist, that it wasn't a new world sea mist but pockets of sulphur gas rising out of the sea from underwater volcanoes. Nami was about to order everyone to don breathing masks, when a voice began calling out to them. "Help! For the love of god help me!" Luffy and Usopp ran to the side of the gunboat squinting into the steam to isolate the voices location and minutes later they pointed to a flailing person desperately trying to keep above the waves. Luffy raced over to a buoyancy aid and rope and threw it in the persons direction; yelling "

The person, as it turned out, had slick revealing his oval face covered in makeup, that was running due to water exposure. But the thing that had Luffy, Zoro, Suki and Usopp laughing about was his clothes. For he was dressed in a pink ballerinas tutu and shoes with a matching pink top, also two decorative swan wings were attached to his shoulders, and on the back of his white jacket was the name "Bon Clay". Taking a look around at his surroundings the man fell to his knees in gratitude. "Oh thank you so very much! I thought I was dead for sure! Usopp walked forwards quizzically and stared at the mans face, "what were you doing in the sea, and where's your ship?" Bon Clay sighed sadly before answering "I fell off my ship trying to fetch some delicious sea prunes I spotted but alas I lost them. But I am forever indebted to you fine fellows for saving me" he said, before he Luffy, Chopper and Usopp started doing the Kan-Kan and singing "it's too good to be true". To pass the time Bon Clay showed off his devil fruit power; the clone-clone fruit, by touching Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and much to Sanji's appreciation and her disgust, Nami.

Meanwhile, Vivi had been dragged below deck by a very agitated Suki, who had only become so after seeing the mans power. The twelve year old girl reported to the princess that the man they had rescued was in fact Mr 2, as she had recognised the "queerness" that her former partner agent Mr 3 had described to her. Vivi had been horrified to see her fathers face as one of the "saved faces" of Bon Clay but the horror turned to anger as she realised she now had proof of her fathers innocence involving the ordering of Dance Powder. This 'Bon Clay' had impersonated the king framed him by associating with dance powder smugglers, which then started the civil war. Vivi and Suki told the crew after Mr 2 had departed on his ship that had sailed up to them looking for their lost captain. And so to prevent confusion arising in Alabasta if they faced Bon Clay again, Nami drew an X on everyone's left wrist and covered it with a bandage, with Luffy calling it a sigh of their eternal friendships and the bond they shared at Sea.

[The title is obviously a reference to Bon Clay, but for me it makes me remember the Last of the Summer Wine episode: the Swan Man of Ilkely. Sorry about this british humour]


	56. Chapter 53: Reunion in the Desert

Chapter 53: Reunion in the Desert Kingdom

"Alabaster!" Sanji called out, spinning on the balls of his feet and singing about "pretty girls". The desert kingdom was steadily increasing in size as the gunboat Going Merry sailed closer and soon a city could be seen spreading out from the land down towards the seashore. Vivi grinned happily, pleased to be back in her homeland. "That should be Nanohana," the princess announced, fiddling with the wrap on her left forearm. "We should be able to stock up on supplies before setting off towards Juba, the camp of The resistance".

"We should probably keep some people here in the ship whilst the others head into town", Nami groaned. Luffy was standing next to her, an arm around her waist, looking at the land before him. He was half listening something had drawn his attention, a presence he hadn't sensed since his childhood. "Luffy...Hello earth to dim dim" Sanji spoke waving his hand in front of the captains face, only for Luffy to frown almost immediately. "Sorry for zoning out guys, I thought I sensed someone..." Zoro and Sanji looked at each other but said nothing, both of them were aware that their captain possessed some unknown power called "Haki" that allowed the user to sense people and attacks. So if Luffy could sense someone then it was either really good or really bad, either way it was going to be a pain in the arse.

It took all of about four minutes to decide whom of the crew would make land for supply gathering and exploring whilst the others would remain on the Merry. Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Vivi would go ashore leaving Zoro, Usopp, Suki and Chopper behind guarding the ship. "Stay safe guys" Luffy has said before disembarking, "call me on this transponder snail if you get any trouble". Nanohana was a typical port with medium sized walled city offset from the harbour. "It's always been our greatest port" Vivi explained, "we have trading relationships with many world kingdoms but ever since the war broke out trade has been slower, more careful". Sensing her sadness, Sanji took Vivi's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze; "You don't have to suffer alone anymore Vivi. Luffy here will beat Crocodile and expose Baroque Works as the entity that manipulated the war into being". Vivi blushed bright red and stared at the chef, her eyes apprising him in a new light; caring and loyal; just like his captain. If only he wasn't a major pervert she could maybe love him, but just as Nami had done, Vivi had fallen in love with Luffy. Still she deeply appreciated Sanji's words raising her morale and hope.

The group was just walking past a large covered market, in which Sanji and Vivi had spent a lot of jewel on food, medicine and other supplies, when Luffy stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes wide in shock and his hands grasping his head. "It's him..." Nami took Luffy's face in her hands and eased his anxious face into one of ease with a gentle kiss, making Sanji mutter jealously from behind and Vivi coo. "What's wrong? Do you sense an enemy?" She spoke calmly. "I don't know why, but I feel like someone I know is there" Luffy pointed towards a restaurant on the corner of a street. "Come on then, let's go see them" Nami replied pulling Luffy along behind her.

As the group entered the restaurant, keeping a low profile, they noticed that the atmosphere inside was focused on two men at the bar. One seated, facing the bartender, and one standing looking at the others back. Whatever had happened between these two was diffident to keep their attentions off the four teenagers. Luffy blinkered at the man facing the bar and his ambivalence towards the other, who was obviously a marine said something about "damned whitebeard's", the seated man spun around and landed a fiery punch straight into the marines face sending him flying backwards out of the restaurant and into the street. And that was when Luffy finally recognised his lost brother, Portgas D Ace. As Luffy stared at his brother, he saw Ace now, grown up, appeared to be in his early twenties, still sporting his jet black hair and his freckles under his dark eyes. He was shirtless and dressed in blue khaki-style shorts with about a hundred different pockets on them, and atop his head was a hat sporting two faces; one smiling and the other frowning. It was then that Ace spotted the straw hat and Luffy staring at him, eyes wide and tearful lied. The two brothers blinked then with eyes brimming with tears, rushed towards the other and embraced. "Luffy! I thought I'd never see you again!" Ace cried, as the younger boy cried into his brothers shoulder. "Ace...I missed you so much".


	57. Chapter 54: Dual Purpose

Chapter 54: Dual Purpose 

"I'm here hunting someone". Ace spoke, plainly. "He was until recently a member of my division in the Whitebeard Pirates. But he broke the cardinal rule we have; never kill your sworn brother. And now he's a condemned man". Nami, Vivi and Sanji were still slack jawed at the completely chance meeting with Whitebeard's second division commander, who was also Luffy's brother. "After Shanks saves my life at Goa, he took me to the New World, where he left me Whitebeard". Sanji couldn't help but gasp at Ace's story. "Saved by one emperor and raised by another". Ace grinned back at the chef's description, "you could say raised by two emperors. Me, Luffy, our other brother Sabo and Luffy's cousin Koala were all grew up around the man who would later become the fifth emperor. Former Navy Admiral, Monkey D James: otherwise known as the Dragon King".

Luffy spat out his drink of water, after hearing that his uncle was now the 'fifth emperor'. "No way, I have to fight my uncle to become the pirate king". Sanji and Nami both groaned, "that is what Ace just said. Still the bigger question is...why didn't you tell us your grandfather and great uncle were such powerhouses!" "That sort of info could have helped us diffuse difficult situations without leading to violence" Nami muttered, whilst Vivi simply stood stock still, mouth wide in shock. "Wow Luffy, if Crocodile learns about your family tree, he may just surrender" the princess laughed but then she saw the distraught look on the darkness boy's face. "If Crocodile gave up, i would be really annoyed. I want to fight a warlord!" Luffy frowned petulantly but eased up when he heard Ace burst out laughing. "Your so childish..." then suddenly Ace stopped and looked at his brother, scowling. "Crocodile what's he doing here? Just last week I heard he was in the New World". Now it was Vivi's turn to frown, "that can't be true, the warlord is supposed to be in Yuba. He never leaves Alabaster". Yet Ace shook his head, "one of my comrades in the Whitebeard Pirates said he'd seen Crocodile sailing to the New World country; Fire Island".

The sudden name drop of Fire Island made Vivi fall to her knees, and Nami take her by the hand and squeeze. "Oh god, this means that Fire Lord Usama is involved as well" Vivi's voice was hoarse and barely hide her fear. "What's with this fire island!" Sanji asked, walking next to Luffy, "Fire Island once controlled the most of Alabasters' islands but after the Liberation War, eighty years ago, Alabaster won sovereignty over them and ended the Fire Islands colonial outpost" Vivi replied. "It's obvious that Fire Lord Usama wants to rebuild his ancestors empire, so he's allied with a warlord to further his plans".

Hearing enough negativity, Luffy yelled; "I'll defeat Crocodile, and of these fire islanders intervene they'll be defeated as well!" "Luffy..." Vivi threw her arms around the straw hat captain; enraging Sanji and amusing Ace. After , about five minutes Nami strode forwards, "Alight this hug has gone on long enough!" she exclaimed, pushing Luffy away from the blushing princess. Making Ace smirk at his younger brother's obliviousness towards his girlfriends jealousy. "If this fire lord is involved, then it's probably a given that the king, Vivi's father doesn't know. Which he definitely should. So half of our crew will go with Luffy to Yuba; to face Crocodile whilst the other half shall accompany Vivi to Alubarna; to inform the king of this hidden enemy", Nami continued. "That's not a bad idea" Sanji replied, leaning into Vivi, "Crocodile will have almost certainly dispatched some of his agents to Alubarna by now, so the half of the crew that goes there can help protect the capital". Luffy nodded his head in agreement before opening his mouth to announce the different teams. "Vivi, Suki, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji will go to Alubarna. Whilst myself, Nami and Zoro will go to Yuba..." yet just then Luffy was interrupted. "I'm going with you little brother. I wouldn't intervene in your fight but I have it on good authority that my traitorous comrade is in Alabaster".

If the smile, that suddenly plastered itself all over Luffy's face, was anything to go by it proved that the boy was ecstatic to have his brother beside him again. "Yeah, Ace is with us!" Luffy yelled only to be calmed down by Nami embracing him and kissing his cheek, "you're whole family is mental Luffy!" Nami spoke, "but I still love you". Ace simply stared at his little brother slack jawed, Luffy has always been oblivious to girls; the only exception was Koala, but she was his cousin. Yet the idea of Luffy having a girlfriend still boggles the mind of Ace, if he ever found Sabo again and got the chance to meet the Dragon King and Koala he'd definitely have to tell them this tidbit. 'They'll never believe it, Luffy with a girl', he could see it Sabo grinning like mad, Koala would be in silent shock and Monkey D James would be laughing incredulously but with undertones of happiness. Ace decided that would be his goal, to find his friends and tell them about Luffy, oh it'd be grand.


	58. Chapter 55: Robin's Purpose

Chapter 55: The Ancient World; Robin's Dream 

Every since she was a little girl, Nico Robin had wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become an archeologist. To excavate long extinct creatures, rediscover ancient texts and name new species. Yet, it all ended when she saw her home island of Ohara obliterated by the Navy on the World Government's orders. She lost friends, loved ones and people she genuinely respected and admired; her mother and Professor Clover. She had only survived due to the kindness and loyalty of the defected navy vice admiral Jaguar D Saul, and the indifference to pursuing her, of vice admiral Aokiji Kuzan. Who it turned out believed she would die out on the open ocean before she reached any land, yet she'd shown him and kept her promise to Saul; 'live on smiling and someday you'll find friends who'll care for you'. While Robin did live smiling at being able to stay out of the governments reach, she still hadn't made any headway with the second part.

Her greatest protector had been the former greatest swordsman alive, and Warlord of the Sea Toro Di Veticular, who'd found her barely alive and suffering from severe malnutrition in the streets of some backwater New World country. The warlord had taken her in and raised her until she was fourteen, she would have stayed with him longer but she'd had to leave when he was defeated by the next Worlds Strongest swordsman and navy vice admiral Tai Wu. And so she had left after burying her protector in the ruins of his family castle, in the Muggy Kingdom. Afterwards, she found her way into the good graces of Don Quixote Doflamingo, who wanted her as a survivor of Ohara to decipher tablets taken from a Sky Island given to him by a subordinate. Said tablets spoke of a legendary city of gold, and rivalling the ancient civilisation in age. The fourteen year old Robin had been floundered by that discovery, another dynasty that was similar to the topic tat had gotten her mother and home country destroyed, and both subjects began to pique her interest despite her attempts to try an move in from the painful memories.

Eventually, Robin left the service of Doflamingo, yet he remained insistent that she could return whenever she wanted, and traveled the world researching the Ancient Kingdom and the Void Century, getting justice for her annihilated home. It was just shy of her twentieth birthday when the Marine Admiral Monkey D James sacked Mariejois in the 'Burning of the Gods', stealing hundreds of thousands of secret historical documents, freeing every single slave inside the Holy Land and slaughtering hundreds of Celestial Dragons. Such a move was unprecedented and every one she met afterwards would talk incessantly about how utterly thrilled they were that the world nobles had suffered just as much pain that they inflicted on them through the Heavenly Tax and through visits. To Robin, the Dragon Pirates were truly the worlds greatest joy.

Then then Ishgaran civil war broke out and the power of wizards and magic became widely viewed, and feared, as greater than any devil fruit and from the chaos of the civil war rose the World Republic; directly challenging Mariejois and promising reformed governance, true and fair justice and a military that was utterly unbeatable. The Ten Wizard Saints, and their corresponding Magic Knights. Such hope made the twenty year old Robin flock to Ishgar and join President Raiko and Director General Jude Heartfilia, giving them all the info she had on the ancient weapons and the ancient kingdom. But the Republic and the Government both stood unwilling to topple the other, "yet", and so Robin left the Republic and became a subordinate of the warlord Sir Crocodile; aiding him in his plans, unaware of the threat from Fire Lord Usama's secret plot and other unseen third parties.

Ever since she'd discovered a passage about the "will of D", Robin had become intensely curious about people who carried that letter in their name. And thanks to the newspapers incessant reporting, she became aware of one Monkey D Luffy, the straw hat, jean shorts and vest wearing seventeen year old grandson of the marine hero, great nephew of an pirate emperor and great grandson to the governments' army commander in chief. Ever since she'd met him Robin had wanted to learn why the people of D lived lives of danger and intrigue but all she'd got for her trouble was a bruised ego and a sprained ankle. Still she'd learnt what his devil fruit was, and the individual strengths of his crew, Crocodile would be happy with that. Yet, whenever she tried to move on, her mind always drew her back to the smile she'd seen on Luffy's face when he'd duelled that wizard from the Green Ores Magic Knights. It was one of determination and furious resolve to protect his friends regardless of the opponents overwhelming power; it was endearing but also foolish, wizards always won. "Face a wizard and die", the words of Toro Di Veticular had always deeply unnerved her. And wizards in the East Blue, meant that the World Republic was reaching out to Paradise Nations, with offers of membership if they abandoned Mariejois's sphere of influence.

Shaking her head, Robin turned back to the long table before her around which sat all the officer agents of Baroque Works, and beside her sat Mr 0 who was in the midst of sending his agents to the capital. Operation Utopia, Robin had no stake in Crocodiles plan all she wanted was to continue researching the void century without the government going after her, and as long as she had a warlords protection that dream would carry on.


	59. Chapter 56: Of Sand and Fire

Chapter 56: Of Sand and Fire

Sir Crocodile, warlord of the sea, was many things: cunning, proud, and patient but forgiving he was not. So when he heard from Ms Allsunday that Mr 3 was defeated and Ms Goldenweek had defected to the Strawhat pirates, he flew into a rage, stating that "death was the only excuse he would ever except for failure". And given that Mr 3 was still alive once he returned to Alabaster, the true punishment would begin. "Erm, Mr 0!" A voice spoke up, bringing the warlord out of his inner anger and back to the indifference he felt towards his other subordinates. "What!" Crocodile snapped back, silently pleased by the way the others flinched at the sharp response. The messenger, a low level soldier of Baroque Works spoke up, "there's a man here to see you Sir, he's from Fire Lord Usama".

That was all it took for all the colour to leave the warlords face, and for him to get up and head towards his private meeting room. "Ms Allsunday, I presume you can handle the rest of this meeting without me", he stated not turning around. "With all due diligence of an underworld emperor", Robin relied grinning; trying to hide her growing worry over the planned takedown of King Cobra Nefertari and personal torment towards the strong resolve of the strawhat pirates captain. She hadn't told the warlord the boys name, as Crocodile would have believed that the emperor of the sea was challenging him by proxy, and by a mere boy, the warlord would be insulted and vengeful. Putting the boy in more danger than he would be in if they fought having a proper meeting first. Robin could tell that the boy was looking to defeat Crocodile, and she wanted that battle to be on equal footing not with the warlord cheating with technologies gained for fighting New World adversaries.

General Roku Shar was one of the Council of Five, second only to Fire Lord Usama, in the ruling of Fire Island. He was a tall middle aged man wearing black armour with red robes beneath, spectacles and a well groomed moustache. He had been sent to Alabaster to prepare the landing of ten thousand fire island soldiers that would bring Nefertari rule to an end, making Alabaster country a full colony of Fire Island. His second mission was to assassinate the warlord Sir Crocodile, once the colonisation was complete and secure. And once secure, the World Government would be powerless to object and the World Republic would not act outside of the New World. One was deeply corrupt and the other was not ready to face the war that would ultimately be declared.

"General Roku!" Crocodile uttered, walking into his private study holding a stack of papers that outlined his plan of attack. "I'm so glad your here", in truth he was perturbed by the presence of on of the Council of Five, yet he played down his anxieties for appearances sake. "Fire Lord Usama wanted to be kept in the loop on a more practical level, so here I am; Crocodile". Roku's words were both neutral and powerful but the underlining message from the Fire Lord was clear; 'don't forget about me'. "If course..." Crocodile spoke, "his excellence has every right to send one of his own to help me in the conquest of Alabaster. Despite it being me that is going to be the one fighting whilst he remains safe in the New World". The warlord stopped his outburst when he noticed the Generals' eyes narrow ever so slightly. "May I remind you, Sir, Crocodile that without the Fore Lord your Baroque Works would never have been able to build enough ships for the fleet", Roku retorted dismissing the warlords words as petulance; "I'm here to lead a small unit, alongside your agents, to Alubarna to end the Neferteri bloodline once and for all". Those words elicited a severe thunderstorm of fear in the warlords chest, such a move could undermine his control over the rebellion he had secretly cultivated amongst the poorer citizens and the working men and women, they would turn to the Fire Island for future governance rather than to him.

Just as Crocodile had sat down at his personal writing desk and was about to look over some documents, Roku spoke up again. "I've heard troubling rumours about your agents, Crocodile. Apparently, one was defeated by a long nosed brat of an upstart boy captain, whilst another defected to that same crew". Anger flared through the warlord, making him slam his hook into the surface of the desk, "I've already taken stock of things! As soon as this crew sets foot upon Alabaster sand, I'll know. After all I ate the Sand-Sand fruit, it tells me everything I need to know".


	60. Chapter 57: The Desert Expedition

Chapter 57: The Desert Expedition, Rainbase

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Ace, left the Alubarna bound part of the crew with the Merry as they journey to the capital would require the ship. Whereas, Yuba and Rainbase, were closer and could be reached by a simple camel trek through the desert. As a result of Vivi's description of the journey they'd need to undertake, Nami had acquired four camels to take them to Yuba; where they'd sneak into Rainbase and take the fight straight to Crocodile.

The mood was pleasant, if not full embarrassing for Nami, as Ace had continued to ask for proof her relationship with Luffy. "I don't mean any disrespect to you Nami..." Ace spoke, "it's just Luffy was always oblivious to girls when we were growing up. Well there was Koala, but she was his cousin". The mention of Koala had the immediate effect of stopping the straw hatted captain and making him look forlorn. "Ace...you wouldn't happen to know where either Sabo or Koala are?" Both Nami and Ace turned around on their camels, whilst Zoro continued to ride alongside his captain. Ace frowned, knowing knowing full well that Luffy would've asked sooner or later, yet he was unsure of what his answer should be. "All I know Luffy, is that your cousin is with her fathers New World territory of Ankh-Morpork, he is the Dragon King. I still have know idea about Sabo, despite years of searching". The look that Ace got back was a struggle between happiness and sorrow, "I miss them", Luffy responded. Resulting in Nami ushering her camel forwards, so she could embrace to place her boyfriend comfortingly. "We'll find them someday but right now we have to remain focused, Crocodile is our target and you promised Vivi that he would be defeated".

As it turned out, Rainbase was further than Nami had thought, It took an additional six days of traveling to get them to their destination. Ace left the group at the oasis town of Yuuba, following an encounter with a bounty hunter who'd told him that Blackbeard had been sighted in the east. Luffy had been supremely saddened that they would be separated once more but took solace in the fact that at least this time he knew where to find his big brother; with the Whitebeard Pirates.

Ace had given Luffy a piece of paper, telling him that it would "reunite them one day". Luffy, being optimistic and joyous, had Nami sew the paper into the band of his straw hat for safekeeping. Luffy has waved enthusiastically as Ace's visage disappeared into the desert, and Nami and Zoro smiled at Ace's words to them; "look after him for me, he may be a handful but he really is good hearted". On the way to Rainbase, the straw hat trio passed through the deserted town of Yuuba, and met an elderly man called Toto; who told them that the Alabaster Rebels had begun their final push for ousting the Neferteri Family from power. A full assault of Alubarna; news that filled Nami with dread, as now Vivi and the others would now have to deal with Crocodile's agents, the Fire Islands and the rebels all at the same time.

Two days later; Luffy, Nami and Zoro were sat in a pub inside Rainbase plotting their attack on Crocodile when they heard a loud commotion coming from outside, so naturally curious the three straw hats looked out of the window and saw a small platoon of marines led by Smoker and Tashigi in the main square. "Company half!" Smoked called out, grinding a cigar in between his teeth, a habit he'd developed when anxious. And right now he was anxious as hell. Smoker had told Sengoku, that he'd be in Alabaster to arrest 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and if he got a chance Crocodile as well. "Sir, what makes you so sure that straw hat will be here?" Tashigi asked, holding her sheathed sword tightly. "I've just got a hunch," Smoker replied, casually, "Admiral Aokiji trained the boy after all, and Straw Hat has made it quite well known that he wants to fight each of the Warlords. And reports suggest that Crocodile is stationed here in Rainbase, though I don't know why".

Sneaking out of the pub they were in, the three pirates crept along the side of the street trying to be inconspicuous but their escape was ended by a sudden shout of "Roronoa!" Before any other marines could notice the pirates, Luffy raised his hand and muttered "black hole"; pulling guns, armour and other supplies away form the marines and making a barrier in between the two groups. "Run!" Luffy yelled, "get to Crocodile's base". Smoker gritted his teeth tightly together, a growl emanating from his throat, "you won't get away from me that easily straw hat! Men follow me!" And with their orders given, the marines followed their commodore, yet Tashigi was the most prevalent as she wanted to have a fair duel with Zoro and take the swords he owned; Yubishira, Wado Ichimonji and Elucidator. Soon they would be liberated from evil and back in the hands of a good just woman, seeking to protect innocent people from low life pirate scum. The marines followed the three pirates into a dead end but before either group could continue the ground beneath their feet gave way, sending all persons careening down into a deep dark cavernous hall; with a smooth calm arrogant voice announcing, "about time StrawHat, I've been waiting for you".


	61. Chapter 58: Vivi's Tears

Chapter 58: Vivi's Tears. General Roku's Assault and the Surprising Ally 

The scene that awaited the princess as she returned to Alubarna was one of complete chaos. The high surrounding walls were reinforced and manned with extra soldiers, the interior citizens were given shelter in the palace grounds and the King and his ministers were deciding upon the final defence of the capital. Vivi hadn't realised how bad the situation had become until one of the royal guards; Pell, eater of the Bird-Bird fruit model Falcon, explained that two hundred thousand soldiers and their commanding General had defected to the Rebels. And the atmosphere in the royal court only got worse when Vivi unveiled that she'd discovered that Crocodile was the secret rebellion instigator, and that he was in league with Fire Lord Usama.

The room was sickeningly quiet, everyone was stunned at this revelation. "This cannot be", an advisor named Florian spoke, "Fire Island wouldn't dare involve themselves, they're still reeling for the independence war we won eighty years ago". Pell retorted that the princess had "absolutely no reason to lie" about this serious situation, and that with this turn of events the "rebellion was the least of the palaces concerns".

Whilst Vivi remained in the courtroom with her father, the other advisors and Sanji and Usopp. Chopper and Suki both stood out on the balcony overlooking the whole royal capital admiring the way the sunlight dazzled on the tips of the dunes outside the city. Each blink of light was like a diamond, and it reminded Suki of her homeland, Flevance before the discovery of White Lead and the countries ultimate fall. A sudden but gentle tap on the stone floor got her and Chopper's attention, and turning around she immediately fell backwards on her behind in fear at the tall black haired Stetson wearing woman in front of her. "Give this to the princess..." Nico Robin threw down a familiar straw hat, speckled with blood, "she'll understand the significance of it". With her words stated, Ms AllSunday took to off again, before Chopper could respond; verbally or physically. "No he can't be!" Chopper screamed, alerting everyone inside the throne room to the commotion outside. Vivi, Sanji, Usopp and Pell rushed outside and saw Suki on her knees hyperventilating and Chopper crying over Luffy's hat. "No, I refuse to believe that Luffy is down!" Vivi cried out, "this has to be a trick to demoralise us on the eve of battle. We have to retain our trust in Luffy!" "Yeah, Vivi's right..." Sanji responded, "we'll defend Alubarna from Warlord, FireLords and rebels". Sanji's words should have been morale raising but the sudden appearance of hundreds of airships on the horizon made everyone flinch in fear. "Oh god!" Pell spoke, fearfully, "I know that emblem. It's the personal sigil of Supreme General Roku, we don't have enough troops to defend from aerial attacks".

General Roku simply ordered his airships to maintain their current altitude and not go any lower, as they would become vulnerable to attack themselves, and rain down fire and brimstone upon Alabaster's capital. And rain fire was exactly what they did, the sand turned to glass due to the extreme heat, whilst the capitals walls began to crack as moister within rapidly evaporated. Moreover, the rebellion led by Kohza was now caught in the "fields of fire", as Igaram called the sight before him. Vivi cried as she stood unable to stop this butchery, then a bolt of red flame shot through the air, from on of the airships, and blasted a giant gap in the walls allowing some rebels Inside. "Probably, to divide our forces between rebel and fire islander...", king Cobra exclaimed before doubling over as he was struck by a fire bullet from over two thousand yards away. Vivi sank to her knees as she witnessed her home being razed to the ground by fire. "Please stop...please stop..." her voice was tear filled and desperate, Sanji slowly bent down and embraced her, Pell glaring at the chef's audacity to do so freely, in the presence of the injured king and the other court ministers. "Luffy promised he'd save Alabaster..." Vivi wept, yet it was Usopp who suddenly ran forwards; his eyes wide in awe and pointing madly at the scene change before them. "It can't be..." Usopp began, then twelve year old Suki continued, "the Ankh! It's that girl from Little Garden,she's taking down the airships like it's nothing!"

Vivi bolted to the balcony edge gripped the stone tightly, slowly she realised that every word Usopp and Suki had said was true. Floating in the air; her hands raised at her sides and throwing earth and sand spears at the airships, was the twin braided brown haired freckled dungaree wearing teenage girl from the Green Ores Magic Knights. "I can't believe it...the World Republic has entered Paradise".


	62. Chapter 59: Luffy Vs Crocodile (Pt 1)

Chapter 59: Luffy Vs Crocodile (part 1)

Four hours earlier at Rainbase.

"Crocodile you cheater! Fight me fair and square!" Luffy railed, from inside the cage that he, Nami, Zoro, Smoker and Tashigi had fallen into, after falling for a considerable time. He'd tried several ties to break out of the cage but every time he'd touched it he'd collapsed, so instead he had switched to using his darkness on the cage; to no avail. The cage was on pride of display in the warlords meeting room, and Crocodile himself was seated at the head of the table; Ms AllSunday by his side holding the straw hat in her hands. Nami was kneeling beside her boyfriend, her hands on his shoulders trying to keep him calm and in the moment. On the other hand, marine Commodore Smoker was cross legged and holding a new jutte, Tashigi was beside him glaring at Zoro; who was holding the drawn Wado Ichimonji and sitting in between his captain and the two marines. No one noticed the small mouth that had appeared next to Luffy and was whispering in his ear.

"Luffy", Nami sighed, pulling him back into her arms, "these bars weaken you, so stop touching them!" Smoker looked deeply uncomfortable seeing his target to arrest interacting with a girl in a lovey way. "You should listen to your girlfriend straw hat. This cage is made of rock called Sea Prism Stone, its only found on the ocean floor, and it's used for negating devil fruit powers". The boy simply stared back blankly, then spoke "so it's a mystery rock?" Both Nami and Smoker looked extremely put out but then quite unexpectedly Zoro responded; "that's not what he said at all! It's a rock from the ocean that stops devil fruit powers".

"As much as this is interesting to watch..." the warlords voice interrupted the imprisoned pirates, "I have a plan to finalise and a coronation to plan. Ms AllSunday, take the hat and go to Alubarna and demoralise the rest of straw hats' crew". Before he could leave, Luffy remembered something that Ms Cowboy hat, had said on Little garden, he hadn't understood it but knew that it proved that this warlord was weaker or less influential than he wanted to be. "Your not as strong as Doflamingo! Crocodile". Those words had the exact response that he'd expected: Ms AllSunday flinched whilst the warlord froze in his step, before turning around, every vein in his forehead was throbbing with rage at the insinuation of weakness. "You dare insult me, you little brat! Your just an upstart rookie, what do you know of piracy and the power levels with the occupation". Luffy grinned back, knowing that this was the perfect time to unveil his family lineage, "I may be a rookie but at least my crew knows to research its opponents. Me, Monkey D Luffy!"

"Well you sure are one lively oddity, I'll give you that boy", Crocodile spoke, filling a glass with red wine and sipping it genteelly, not making any connections yet. "And Captain Smoker, how nice of you to drop in. Unlike your superiors, you don't trust the warlords, a wise man you will become..." Crocodile suddenly stopped speaking, the wine glass falling from his hand and shattering on the ground. Then narrowing his eyes, to the point of slits, he looked once more at Luffy; grinning, "oh so now you recognise my name". "Monkey D..." Crocodile flocked a switch underneath the table causing the cage suddenly drop all its imprisoned persons on the ground. "You will die right here boy! Great grandson of Kong, grandson of Garp and great nephew to the Dragon King! No one ever insults me!" Crocodile launched himself at Luffy and propelled them both upwards through the ceiling and out into the sky above Rainbase, whilst the Commodore, Petty Officer, Nami and Zoro looked on in shock and awe, respectively. No one noticed Nico Robin disappear with the blooded straw hat.


	63. Chapter 60: The Quandary

Chapter 60: The Quandary, Pirates and Marines Working Together?

Smoker really hated this. It was his job to bring pirates to justice, upholding to the peace of the World Government but seeing the rage in the eyes of Crocodile and the resolve in Straw hat's, had made him acquiesce slightly to the boys way of doing things. "I'll let them fight for now, but afterwards their both going straight to Impel Down. And he won't be here to save the boy this time". Tashigi had looked as if she wanted to argue but she refrained herself for now, although he could tell that slithers of conflict were shining in her eyes. Turning around to face the other two pirates, Smoker suddenly realised that they'd both disappeared minutes earlier. "Tashigi..." he spoke but was cut off by a humongous explosion that tore through the warlords Rainbase compound, "run, we need to get every one of our troops outside. Then we can begin orchestrating a proper defence of Alabaster". The chief petty officer nodded her head and hurried of leading some troops out of the hall and up some stairs to the courtyard, before joining them Smoker concentrated smoke in his hand and threw it at the picture of the warlord hanging on the wall. The resulting contact shredded the image into tiny fragments, "I vow to have the Warlords disbanded!" Smoker then turned around and rushed after his second in command.

Once outside, the commodore was approached by one of his captains; Lu Jane, who gave him a transponder snail along with the words: "it's from Captain Marx in Alubarna, It's not good". Quickly, if not roughly, taking the snail's receiver, smoker began demanding "answers!" "Commodore Smoker..." The voice of Captain Marx responded, "I'm so glad you're here! It's the capital sir, the rebels are attacking, the warlords agents are sneaking in using the rebellion as cover, the an invasion of airships from Fire Island came and now there's a wizard from Ishgar here!" If that last news was actually verified, then it would be an unparalleled action by the World Republic, and it would be one step closer to the war that all lower level marines feared. "Get all marine personnel to defend the people from Crocodiles' agents, as for the Fire Islanders and the Wizard; let them fight each other, and set up a perimeter around the palace!" Smoker would have given more specific instructions but without knowing the exact situation of all the invading and defending forces he was going in blind, that an out of the corner of his eye he saw the orange haired girl and the three sworded man dart down an alley towards the railway. "Tashigi, I remember you wanting to tell me about something that you saw back in Logue town but didn't get a chance to, so now explain why you were/are so anxious about that man?"

Tashigi suddenly felt very unwell. She knew that this news about Zoro was of critical import but the way he'd described her as a replica of his childhood friend, had made her deeply uncomfortable. Still her resolve to 'save' those swords was unbelievable strong it was just she was uncomfortable with him having them. "Well, Tashigi", smoker asked again, making her flinch slightly at the agitated way he'd had to ask a second time. "Sorry Sir. When we were in Logue town I saw Roronoa Zoro take up a sword that I had long believed to be unpossessable". The commodore simply stood stoically, looking at her, thinking; "and this was when you went to collect your new sword?" Immediately, Tashigi retorted, "no sir, this wasn't at the blacksmiths, this was in the adjacent churchyard. I saw Roronoa Zoro take up the legend sword, Elucidator, once owned and buried with Takiyama Suro. One of the three legend swords has been claimed". Smoker spat out his cigar and started coughing in utter shock, "ugh...it can't be!" Tashigi wrinkled her nose as she wiped cigar ash from her clothes and removed spit from her glasses, "I knew this would be bad..." she began, however she was interrupted by her commodore. "Tashigi, what I'm about to say must remain between us, understand". Nodding her head in silent worry and anticipation, the chief petty officer listened intently, "there are now two legend swords in pirate hands; Elucidator with Roronoa Zoro and Excalibur with the Dragon King. Only Excelsior remains hidden, and if all three swords are found, and face each other in battle, then disaster will befall any land where such a conflict would take place".

Tashigi stood frozen to the spot. "That can't be true, the government would never allow it!" Smoker sighed as he'd took a drag on a newly lit cigar, "Monkey D James stole Excalibur when he sacked Mariejois. And now he has the primordial dragon-dragon fruit, twelve powerful underlings, a territory far larger than the other emperors combined, and rumour has it he's in talks with ERA about an alliance". She now felt like her job was now pointless against the potential army that could tear down the order that she served and believed in, like nothing she could do was enough to buffer the combined power of the Dragon King and Ishgar. "For now we must protect the East Blue from Republic infiltration, upholding our government's rule; even if we don't agree with it sometimes", Smoker reputed. "I hate pirates, but after seeing straw hat and crocodile stare down each other, I'm unwilling to intervene until one or both of them are out-cold or too exhausted to fight us. Let them take each other down, while we'll continue to defend fight back against Baroque Works".


	64. Chapter 61: Luffy Vs Crocodile (Pt 2)

Chapter 61: Luffy Vs Crocodile, (part 2)

Never before had a fight taken so much out of him, his body ached; beaten and bloodied, by Crocodile's hook. Luffy knew he was loosing blood at an alarming rate, and frankly it was nothing short of miraculous that he was still moving. Yet Luffy refused to feel the poison creeping through his body, he'd promised Vivi that Crocodile would be "dust in the wind" by the time he'd finished with him. However, with every step, every punch, every activation of his devil fruit, Luffy could feel himself getting weaker.

The fight had begun evenly, Crocodile believing that he would easily win, yet once he saw the effect that "darkness" had of nullifying his sand-sand powers, the warlord had thrown every inch of his being into using various poisons to destroy the boy from the inside out. And so far the beating that he had inflicted, whilst devastating, seemed to have no affect on the boys's resolve. The kid simply continued to glare at the warlord more ferociously, and Crocodile begrudgingly began respecting straw hat more than he'd care to admit, the fight was only an hour old and Crocodile was starting to become weary.

His teeth clenched as over exertion of his devil fruit began to tax him, then something ruptured causing him to crumble to his knees, clutching his side something. It had been years since anyone had offered so much of a challenge to him, and crocodile now was pushing back against this "upstart kid" as far as his powers could go. And for all he relied on his logia Sand-Sand powers, the warlord could still operate a strong retaliation yet against Straw hat's logia fruit powers, Crocodile was extremely nervous. The Dark-Dark fruit was literally a blank canvas in terms of what the name gave away about its potential, which was why Crocodile was so frightened when the boy temporarily nullified his sand-sand powers. Luffy wasn't done yet, before the warlord could dodge, a black swirling pattern on his arm drew his attention. The boy was using his darkness again, "Dark Bomb!" The black pattern didn't explode in fire but merged with the warlords body, and for a moment nothing happened but then Crocodile let out an agonising blood curdling scream. The warlord crashed today he ground grabbing his right leg and stomping his foot on the ground, the pain cording through him was like nine he'd ever felt before. It was what he imagined the celestial dragons felt during the 'Burning of the Gods'. Fully distracted, Luffy followed through with a punch straight to Crocodile's face sending him rocketing through the air and smashing into a church belfry; setting off a peel of ringing. Luffy then jumped onto the roof of the adjacent building, the rectory; from which the priest was jus emerging, curious about the fire earliness of the bell ringing. From the rectory roof, Luffy outstretched his left hand and summoned a swirling black vortex, "gravity cannon" he muttered making shot after shot was appear from the darkness and slam into the warlord, further blasting him out towards the desert.

Very few things could make Crocodile tired or angry, but the way that this boy continued to surprise him was infuriating. He should be near death, or begging for peace, but instead it was Crocodile himself who was now coughing up copious amounts of blood. Still, he simply wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spat more blood into the sand, refusing to yield or admit defeat. After years at sea; breezing through the competition, he was finally in a fight of his life, and Crocodile truly believed that if this was a life or death battle, his body was already at its limit, one wrong move and the boys' dark-dark powers would end his life. How the boy didn't keel over from exhaustion, and pain from the poison in his body was either by sheer determination, dumb luck or divine will; three options that all implied humiliatingly, that the warlord was weaker than an upstart teenage pirate.

Luffy panted heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. He was still going strong, and despite the fact that his breathing was now ragged and heavy, his resolve was still iron clad. Everything Crocodile has done, and wanted to do to Vivi's home, had him wanting to dash the warlords skull to pieces in the desert sand. Luffy didn't even hear the annoyed, and put out, snarl from his opponent, "I don't know where you came from! But do you have any idea who I am and what I can do..." The warlord was cut off by another cannon ball slamming into his chest, "urgh!" Crocodile winced and grabbed his chest, instantly recoiling as the pain told him that the impact had broken several ribs. "I don't care who you are! All I need to know is that your trying to take over a country and hurt my friends. That's reason enough to kick your ass!" Luffy didn't even let his opponent get to get his breath, laughing himself straight at the church belfry and slamming into Crocodile, both pirates fell from the tower and landed with a crunch in the grassy cemetery below. Luffy slowly sat up and plucked his hat off the ground and replaced it on his head, before glancing over at the warlord. A move that he instantly regretted, and turned away quickly as the sight of Crocodile's mangled twisted body was seared into his memory. So much for trying for a straight up defeat of a warlord, but now he would get a reputation for killing warlords. A prospect that the world government would regard as deeply troubling and bounty raising, fear of him would mean more powerful people would be after him; henceforth he'd have to train even harder to be constantly above any opponents. Still, "it could be worse", Luffy grinned and took off running towards the railway, where Nami and Zoro had said they'd be waiting. Next stop Alubarna.


	65. Chapter 62: Ancient Weapons

Chapter 62: Ancient Weapons and Magic Stones 

Vivi Nefertari was terrified. First, her worst fears had come true, her home country of Alabaster was being torn in apart by by a war that she was now unable to stop. She had tried to locate Kohza, her childhood friend-turned rebel leader, amongst the rebel forces but had failed due to hearing the widespread order to "advance!" And "slay all royal guards in your way!" Then the Fire Islands airforce arrived and began a siege of the capital, raining fire down upon all those whom resided within. However, her greatest fear was now the consequences of having to explain why a wizard of the World Republic was in their country, and seemed to be helping them fight against the invading forces. Whatever the reason was for the wizards appearance so far from the 'Home Continent', would be deeply troubling. For all the world that still chose to side with Mariejois rather than ERA. "Father I will save you and our country".

Nico Robin was impatient. Crocodile had dispatched her to Alubarna to garner the Poneglyph's location before he arrived to end the war and name himself the new monarch. Yet, that was supposed to have been a day ago, and now Robin was nervous not because the deadline for fighting had passed or that Crocodile would would become king; she had always despised his plans, all she wanted was a warlords protection. Instead with Crocodile missing the Government may officially name him as dead or revoke his title, meaning she'd be open game for their hunters to track down. Which was another reason why she wanted the Poneglyph, it's knowledge of the past would help her in her dream to understand what happened eight hundred years ago; in the Void Century, and why it was stricken from all records. That's why she was in such a foul mood: and pacing before an injured, bound and bloody king Nefertari Cobra. "Where is the Poneglyph?" The look that she received back was surprise with a hint of bubbling rage, beneath the surface. "Is that what this is all about? Some stupid rock cube! If you'd asked me, we could have avoided all this bloodshed!" Robin crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Seis fleur" she retorted creating six little arms that sprouted from the kings body. "And clutch", with a sickening crack the King was bent backwards, eliciting a yell of pain. "I won't ask again, where is the Poneglyph!"

King Cobra spat out blood imbued saliva onto the ground at Robins feet, away, "I don't know anything about that, and even if I did I'd never tell". Robin frowned, her patience was waning with every breath she took, "if you won't tell me, then I'll have give your daughter to some of my subordinates. They've been...rather handsy with her recently." 'That set him off', Robin mused, watching the kings look of stalwart resolve melt into one of absolute horror and fury. "Don't you dare! Vivi has nothing to do with this, she'd innocent..." he yelled back only to be slashed across his face by a small dagger in Robins hand, "the princess isn't entirely innocent. She is after all the one of the instigators in the counter rebellion, she also brought a dangerous pirate here, who know doubt has laid with her since their friendship developed". Again the horrified look appeared on Cobra's face, "she wouldn't — Vivi knows that..." he trailed off, hanging his head in shame. Then almost without realising it, he muttered out "the catacombs. The Poneglyph is in the royal catacombs, the entrance key is my families ancestral ring". He slowly removed the ring from his right hand and threw it at Robin, who caught it and began to check its antique authenticity. "Thank you for your cooperation your majesty. And for the record, the princess isn't my prisoner, so I couldn't have given her to anyone but she really is friends with a pirate boy. She'll probably be coming back with a prince or princess if her own soon". As Robin laughed walking away, the now distraught Cobra wiped away the tears now falling from his eyes; "what have I done. Ancestors...please forgive me, I've doomed our country".

Ever since she'd left Ishgar, Beth Vanderwood had been absolutely determined to find the Four Magic Stones and bring them back to President Raiko and Director General Jude Heartfilia. The official line given about why these stones were of extreme priority to the Republic, was that they possessed the power to that grant everlasting and unlimited magic power to anyone or any body that had them. And to the World Republic, that was still in its infancy, and could be threatened by the World Government and its Navy these stones were essential to building a stronger presence. One that would topple all other rivals; pirates, nobles, governments, emperors and warlords.

So far one had been found, and was currently in ERA. Another was in Alubarna and the last two were still unaccounted for, but she'd find them. She had been told by Jude Heartfilia that the Fire Islands were up to something but he didn't know it was this duplicitous. Yet when she'd seen the attack, a rage so furious ignited within her; the Republic was created upon the wishes of tolerance and unity and here was a member state attacking what was a non member country but still contrary to those founding beliefs. James's beliefs'. And so she'd unleashed a barrage of earth based attacks on the fire airforce.

Presently, all the airships has been hit and crashed or destroyed by direct hits of her "earth spears" and "rock attacks". Only one remained operational, landed safely out of range of her attacks and from it were thousands of fire island troops led by Supreme General Roku, whom had immediately begun targeting her. The other troops had all begun the invasion of Alubarna. Fire and earth were being hurled at each other, like the mythical battles between the gods during the creation of the Planet, and again a millennia later during the Heavenly Civil War. Roku was a tough opponent but the boy, Beth had faced on Little Garden had more versatility and range in his attacks. 'Magic reigns supreme, elemental powers are second and devil fruits are third', the words of Wizard Saints Claude Devent and Gildarts Clive. As an elemental power user, Roku was stronger than any devil fruit eater but not stronger than wizards. However, the four nations of the world that used elemental powers all trained to the peak of physical and mental limits to give wizards a real challenge. And Roku had definitely earned his title of Supreme General rightly.

Flipping backwards to avoid a cartwheel of fire thrown at her, Beth flicked her wrist every so gently in Roku's direction making the ground rise up in a wave towards him. The general raised both hands and reduced the "Earth wave" to cinders before realising that those themselves counted as earth, trying to move out of the ash cloud Roku suddenly felt a vice like grip on the inside of his throat. Fall into his knees and clawing at his throat as gasping for air, he saw his opponent; a mere teenage girl walk forwards, a brown magic circle in the palm of her left hand, "Earth magic; ash lung". And with that he lost consciousness falling to the ground. Defeated. Meanwhile, Beth turned back towards the royal palace; and her main objective. "King Nefertari Cobra you will hand the magic stone. For the good of the World Republic!"


	66. Chapter 63: StrawHats Reunited!

Chapter 63: Straw Hats Reunited! The Attempted Reforms 

It took the rest of the day for the straw hats in Alubarna to get both sides of the revolution to cease fighting and finally end. Yet, the majority of the city was in ruins due to the "rain of fire" brought down by the fire island airships, but there still remained pockets of small scale skirmishes mostly due to the rebels trust of the king and his administration being destroyed by Crocodile's lies. But by nightfall, all those small conflicts were over thanks to the diplomacy of marine commodore Smoker and Chief Petty Officer Tashigi.

The Marines had played a huge part in bringing the capital under control, with Tashigi setting up medical stations for all the wounded; rebels and royal soldiers alike. And Smoker arresting the Baroque Works number agents; begrudgingly, as they all had been defeated by the straw hats: 'Black Leg' Sanji, 'Sniper King' Usopp, 'Painter' Suki and 'Tony-Tony' Chopper. The commodore refused to file an official report as he knew he would have been chewed up and out for not apprehending the straw hats, but the way he saw it was; 'why should I arrest the people who saved Alabaster'.

However, despite the newly restored peace, King Cobra's reign was far from secure. He may have retained his crown but the ripple effect of Crocodile's lies, about corruption in the royal family, had permeated Alabaster so deep that the further away people lived from the capital the trust in the king and princess was practically non existent. As it were, it was down to the rebel leader: Kohza to persuade his followers that Princess Vivi had discovered a plot, by Crocodile; the 'hero of Alabaster', to manufacture a rebellion against King Cobra out of a lie. Kohza met with all his remaining commanders of the rebellion and explained Vivi's explanation to them: the influence of Crocodile and Baroque Works from the shadows, on their country. He also was backed up by Igaram, the chief of palace security; who had travelled with Vivi to discover this network of deceit. Furthermore, with all the Baroque Works agents arrested by the marines, and already on transit to Impel Down, and with Crocodile dead, the rebel commanders refused to accept that the 'hero' had "manufactured anything nefarious".

This led to the conspiracy theory arising that in Sir Crocodile had been murdered by royal agents, and used as scapegoat by the king to denounce as lies of his failings.

Still, Kohza's commanders did concede that they were weary of fighting their fellow countrymen, and agreed to lay down their arms if the king "abdicated immediately, and disbanded the monarchy". King Cobra reluctantly agreed to step down as king, and assume responsibility for all that had happened in the war, but begged the rebels to allow Vivi to assume the position of Queen, which they eventually agreed but with a significant reduction in power. "All decisions are to be made by an elected council; every four years , and the monarchy would became nothing more than a figurehead of the nation, politically neutral". Something that Vivi deeply resented but had to go along with in order to preserve the peace deal that was achieved.

Luffy, Nami and Zoro had arrived in the capital just hours after the peace deal was signed between the, former, King Cobra and rebel leader Kohza. The three straw hats were brought to the palace hidden in a wagon carrying jugs of wine and sake, to avoid being seen and arrested by the marines. Once they had met up with their friends, Luffy had immediately fallen asleep in Nami's arms, whilst Zoro began emptying the palaces newly arrived stores of sake, with help from Chaka, Pell and the former king. Usopp and Nami sat talking about how worried they had been about their "stupid, dense captain" but saying that "Luffy was Luffy" but it was "he definitely made things more fun". As for Sanji, he was buffering about handing out trays of food to all females insight; cooing and shamelessly flirting, to the annoyance of Nami and Vivi. Moreover, the chef; in a euphoric bliss, had come dangerously close to flirting with Suki, and been reprimanded by being beaten into the ground, for daring to "emotionally damage a child".

Everything was going well until Igaram came running into the room stating that the diadem of the late Queen, Vivi's mother, had "disappeared from her tomb", and that a "strange black cloaked figure" had suddenly appeared in the palace courtyard and was just standing there; stock still and muttering to himself. No one realised it, but doom had arrived, and this time the only person who could help was now preparing to leave with what she'd come for.


	67. Chapter 64: 'Black Death' Bradman

Chapter 64: 'Black Death' Bradman: Scuppered Reforms

Never before had his rage felt this explosive. Not even when his home kingdom of Sundari; on the continent of Solana, had been invaded and conquered by the rival neighbour kingdom of Macau had his anger been this defiant. Bradman prided himself on being calm and collected in any situation, however the moment Alabaster had been brought up in conversation by his Emperor, he'd been immediately reminded of his families hatred for the Nefertari Family due to the late King, Cobra's father, having ordered the kidnapping of a young woman from Sundari to be his concubine. And that woman was Bradman's sister, Rika; who he'd been reunited with at the Sack of Mariejois. Rika had told him of her continued rape and abuse at the hands of the late King Pious, she now lived in Anhkmar and was finally able to live a life of peace and harmony. Something which Bradman was happy for and had promised her he'd fight "tooth and nail" to protect for her.

As a result, when he'd heard that documents and a Poneglyph were in Alabaster, he had asked his Emperor for the mission. The dragon king granted him the mission telling him, "do what must be done". Words that implied spoke of his approval for Bradman's reasons for going, but also reaffirmed, in the Emir's eyes, that the sole descendants of the twenty world governments founding kings, who didn't go to Mariejois, were still guilty by association with the government. And so to revenge for his sisters suffering; and fulfil his emperors wishes, the Nefertari bloodline would end.

"There's a stranger in the palace courtyard?!" Usopp yelled, running up to the window and trying in vain, to look down towards the dark ground. Luffy covered in bandages, Nami beside him, Zoro, Sanji, Suki and Chopper all standing with Vivi and Pell. "Chaka, did anyone manage to identify this intruder?" King Cobra asked, stroking his beard in thought; to which the chief counsel replied. "No my king, the person is wearing armour, a mask and black robes, the only thing that we know is that he wants to kill the Nefertari Family. One of the guards picked up what he was muttering on an eavesdropper transponder snail".

Pell was immediately on his feet and partway transformed into his falcon form, declaring that "as a royal guard" he would fight the intruder, allowing "the king and princess" to escape the palace for the summer residence in Ilex, the western Alabaster territory. "I will not run" Cobra spoke, "The people already hate me, and want the monarchy disbanded, due to Crocodile's manipulated revolution. I won't show weakness to this new threat". At that moment the entire throne room shook, with two large chandeliers smashing to the ground, then suddenly the air became stale and all people could hear was the sound of metal clinkingtowards them. "I don't lie this..." Suki cried, clutching Nami's arm. Making the older teenager wrap her arms around the twelve year old, "it's going to be alright. Just stay close".

A loud explosion tore through the night sky causing everyone ran into the balcony, and the metal oncoming clanking to cease. After five minutes of nervous silence, everyone slowly began to take in the scene before them. The Alubarna clock tower had been blown up, and the surrounding houses were all engulfed in fire. "That has to have been set up by this Badman". Chopper spoke, his voice trembling with barely disguised fear. Making Usopp pick up the small reindeer and hold him.

"Actually, that was Crocodile's failsafe plan". The sultry smooth voice of Nico Robin interrupted the reindeer doctor, "he was always paranoid". Both Vivi and Igaram growled, "the hell are you doing here...!" However, Luffy simply walked in front of them, and over to Robin frowning. And when he was right in front of her he wrapped her in an embrace, "thanks for the information on Crocky! I knew you had good inside you!" Luffy's grinning and the hug he gave the former second in command of Baroque Works, took everyone by surprise, but none more so than Vivi and Nami. The latter instantly dragging her boyfriend away from the "temptress in a cowboy hat".

On the other hand, Vivi flew into a rage, demanding answers which Robin knelt down and replied that she had always known that Crocodile had no real interest in project utopia. All he wanted was the ancient weapon; Pluton, whilst she simply wanted the opportunity to read the Nefertari Poneglyph. Something that got a furious rise out of Cobra, but still he listened on and leant that the information that Robin had given Luffy had been invaluable to his victory over the dead warlord. "I'm here to tell you this". Robin spoke again, after taking a deep breath. "Run. If you want to survive you need to get out of the city. Bradman is the second strongest of the Dragon Kings's Twelve Emirs. And what I've heard is what he wants more than anything in the world is to sink the entire country of Alabaster into the ocean".


	68. Chapter 65: Alabaster Falls

Chapter 65: Alabaster Falls

Luffy was strangely quiet, unnervingly so. King Cobra had given the order for Vivi to flee the capital with the straw hats, whilst Chaka and Pell were to start the evacuation of Alubarna. Igaram had resolutely refused to leave the Kings side, choosing to await their end. Cobra deeply resented having to use Nico Robins information, as she'd tricked him into showing her the Poneglyph but now that he knew one of the a dragons kings subordinates was here terrified him; and If he was going to die then he would at least protect his daughter. Nico Robin had been, temporarily, allowed given permission to join the straw hat crew as a form of thanks for the help she'd given Luffy. Yet, that didn't stop Nami, Vivi and Zoro from keeping their eyes trained on the 'demon child'.

Upon seeing the black robed masked man, and hearing Robin's description of him, Luffy wanted to fight but he was grabbed by Sanji and Nami who dragged him down and out of the castle towards the royal stables; where Usopp acquired several ducks that they could travel on to get to the coast, and the Gunboat; Going Merry. Robin's utterance of "precise glaive wielding imbued with Haki. One strike and you're dead", only seemed to to make Luffy and Zoro want to challenge the Emir but also wanting to protect Vivi's home. A home that she was now leaving, for her own safety, for a new life as a pirate princess. Who would one day return strong enough to take back her home from the conquering Emir. Just as they had all climbed onto their ducks and were leaving the palace grounds, a terrible crack was heard; followed by the entire sight of the entire palace shattering like glass; and all that remained of the once great Nefertari Royal Palace was a gigantic crater littered with bodies and soaked in blood.

Vivi immediately tried to turn around and charge at Bradman but her ducks reigns were grabbed by Sanji, who told her not to throw her life away but to "live for her fathers memory". The princess then flung herself into the chefs arms, which gave him a nosebleed; as her breasts were now pressed up against his chest, and she cried into his arms. Pulling the princess on to his duck, Sanji commanded his it on following the others, whilst continuing to hold on to Vivi's ducks reigns edging them on towards the nearby coast, whereupon they would all depart: keeping the princess safe and preparing her for her return to take back her throne. Taking one last look behind her, Vivi saw the thick black smoke rising above the city and the black flag of a giant Red Dragon wreathed in Golden Flames flying over the battlements; a sign to all that Alabaster was now sovereign territory of the Dragon King. So with tears in her eyes the princess willed herself back to the straw hats crew invitation, Luffy was still her white knight; despite eating the Dark-Dark fruit. Still leaving was achingly painful, "you'll see Alabaster again". Suki's voice reached her, "and the people will never forget you. Remember all the people who wished you 'god speed' to ending the revolution". Vivi tearfully smiled at the young girl before replying; "thanks Suki. Your right even if an emperor now ruled alabaster the people will still have hope I'll return".

Bradman surveyed the destruction around him; the crater and the crucified body of the king. All, and every, soldier who had survived the cataclysmic attack, bowed down to him; swearing loyalties to him as the "New King" of Alabaster and Representative of the Dragon King.


	69. Chapter 66: Vow of Strength

Chapter 66: Vow of Strength and Pledge of Retribution 

Luffy rubbed his eyes, as sunlight streamed through the windows of the Merry's captains quarters. Gradually, he sat up and returned to consciousness, his body ached and his mind felt groggy, after his intense fight with Crocodile. He'd been looking forwards to a big celebratory party for freeing Alabaster afterwards unfortunately the appearance of Bradman forced them to leave the kingdom, fleeing to protect Vivi from an emperors subordinate. Presently, Vivi was consumed by grief for her death of her father, the loss of her homeland to the Dragon King and her failure to protect it.

Blinking, Luffy leant over to his bedside table and picked up a gold dagger with black ankh runic inlay, given to him by his uncle. It was something that he treasured but now learning that his uncle, now emperor of the sea, had ordered the takeover and destruction of a country, infuriated him; "how could Koala go along with this?" He muttered to himself. He was about to get out of bed when a soothingly familiar voice replied. "You should rest Luffy..." Nami, her voice was like soft spun silk to him, and ever since their kiss at Cocoyashi island; Luffy had slowly begun understanding his bodies urges towards his girlfriend. Urges that happened frequently each night, when everyone was asleep. And left both captain and navigator sweaty, exhausted and satisfied.

Slowly pushing himself off his bed, he swung his feet off the bed onto the wooden floorboards and walked towards her. Taking her hand in his and kissing her on the lips, which Nami instantly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding onto him; trying to forget the mess of injuries that were on his chest and arms that had been exposed by Chopper during treatment.

After what seemed like years, the two lovers pulled apart grinning. "I love you", Nami uttered caressing Luffy's face as he toyed with a lock of her orange hair in between his fingers. "You're so pretty, Nami" Luffy relied, he then took a purple sash off his arm and wrapped it around her right arm, purple being his favourite colour, and also being a royal colour; and him the future pirate king, Nami was his future queen. They both exited the captains quarters hand in hand, only to witness the display before them.

Above deck, Zoro was busy teaching Vivi some sword techniques so she could become stronger to avenge her father and take back her home.

"I promise." She muttered, with absolute determination. "I will get stronger, and I will retake my kingdom! The Dragon King will fall, and the Bradman will pay!" This had been a regular sight, Vivi would push herself to learn sword fighting, never yielding to her own tiredness despite Usopp's worries and Sanji's over protectiveness. Vivi was practising with a sword she'd taken from the palace treasure vault before they'd left; it was a black katana with a ruby in the hilt and inlayed in the blade were small stripes of blue Manticore venom. The katana was called Fire, and was the ancestral sword of the Nefertari Family; when she returned home, just her possessing this sword would be enough of a statement that would bring her support to overthrow Bradman's premiership under the Dragon Kings rule.

"Stop flailing around! You look pathetic". The words cut deep but also true, Zoro was a good teacher even if he was an "unrefined brute". Both Vivi and Sanji's words, privately and openly; respectively. "I'm trying..." Vivi growled, "but this technique is difficult". Zoro shrugged as he gripped Yubishira and Elucidator in his hands and bit down on Wado Ichimonji's hilt, before swinging the blades in a diagonal blue and green strike; "Oni Giri!" The move bisected the medium sized training dummy that Usopp had made for this session of "hellish swordplay". The sound of footsteps behind broke her concentration, yet at the same time she knew those footfalls, and welcomed them. Luffy, the person she loved but couldn't have due to his relationship with Nami, grinned at her. She'd constantly tried to keep her feelings hidden away, to keep her friendship with Nami but every time he grinned or spoke about protecting his friends, it made her heart flutter. It was becoming harder and harder to stop herself from confessing to him.

She was about to try her sword skills again, when Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder, making her shudder in anticipation. "Vivi I'm sorry for what's happened to Alabaster". The statement made caught her completely by surprise; "Luffy you don't have anything to be sorry for. The dragon king is the one at fault!" This time it was Luffy who frowned, and looked deeply uncomfortable yet Nami, with Suki behind her, nodded at the captain to continue. "Vivi, the Dragon King is my great uncle..." All the colour drained from the princess's face then her fists clenched and struck Luffy across the face, "why didn't you tell me" she cried, continuing to berate and slap his chest. "I only recently found out who the dragon king was was. Before I reunited with Ace, I thought my uncle was still a navy admiral but now he's an emperor of the sea". Vivi so wanted to be angry still but the look of deep concern concern and sorrow in his dark eyes made her fury dissipate. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "It's okay, Luffy. I'm not mad, you can't choose who your forebears are".

As she pulled away, she became distinctly aware: that Nami was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Suki was giggling and Nico Robin was smirking. And in the background the sound of smashing utensils and plate from the kitchen, told her that Sanji had seen the kiss. "I swear to you Vivi..." Luffy responded, "I will go the New World, defeat my uncle and free Alabaster from his rule".

Yet unknown to the straw hats, Bradman's control was already being tested by the appearance of an elderly man in green robes, carrying a gnarled wooden walking stick and whose head and hair took on the shape of a tree.


	70. Chapter 67: Etherion Unleashed!

Chapter 67: Etherion Unleashed! The Remnants of The Eight Legend Spells

As the gunboat Going Merry escaped marine captain Hina, and entered wider Alabaster territorial waters, another ship; much larger snuck into the desert kingdom. This ship was the Endurance, flagship of the Green Ores Magic Knight Squad, and onboard was its commander: the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen, with a mission to bring Alabaster into the Republic fold. Originally, Warrod wasn't meant to be here, Prime Minister Raiko had believed that one magic knight would be sufficient to persuade Alabaster to join the Republic. However, when Beth Vanderwood had called to say that Alabaster; after being torn apart by civil strife manipulated by a Mariejois appointed warlord; was now being said to belong to one of the Five Emperors, Warrod had said he'd go and "end that threat, before Mariejois took notice".

"Captain Smoker!" Tashigi spoke, placing her personal transponder snail back into her jacket pocket. "There's news from the scout team, they're saying that the pirates have escaped Alabaster territorial waters". Captain Smoker ran a hand through his white hair, whilst unwrapping a new cigar and lighting it. Taking a deep drag and releasing the smoke, the captain showed no shock, disappointment or annoyance. He simply stood poised and humble. "I knew they would be hard to go after..."he responded, "still it doesn't matter, they may have gotten away today but I will track them down all around the world if I have to".

He than picked up a pair of binoculars and looked out at a large ship sailing up the Sandora River, gateway to Alubarna. A look of grim despair suddenly overcame his face, as he passed the binoculars to his second in command; whom moments later mirrored him. "We need to get back to Marineford and tell the higher ups about this!" Smoker's voice was terse causing Tashigi to frown, she'd never seen him look so — scared. Yet, the sight before them scared her, and no doubt once Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Commander in Chief Kong found out, they would be as well. The World Republic was indeed a threat to the World Government's power but they could be held off by the navy; however the navy was utterly useless against the Ten Wizard Saints, they could stand against the Magic Knights but only for so long. The ship, an understatement; more like a Man o' War battleship, was flying a flag emblazoned with the silver circle and cross, a sight that everyone around the world knew was the crest of the Wizard Saints.

Before Tashigi even knew what was happening, a huge green magic circle appeared over their own navy ship and from it thousands of briars shot forth and began tearing into the hull, halting its movement and slowly reeling it in. Smoker tried to sever the briars with his new jutte, and was swiftly stabbed in the chest by a huge thorn breaking from the centre of the briars stem. All Tashigi could do was watch in horror as her captain fell to the ground in a pool of blood, then suddenly a small reddish-brown haired girl appeared before her and muttered, "earth whip". And she too hit the ships deck. "Tashigi!" Smoker yelled, trying to push himself up and charge this girl, despite her young age, she was an enemy, yet he was stopped when he heard a voice. Soft yet authoritative, kind but firm and with a touch of humour; the Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen steeped into the navy ship. "Oh deepest apologies my friend but I cannot have you informing Mariejois of our presence. Yet".

Two green robed wizards approached Smoker and placed these strange metal cuffs of his wrists, "why are your here!" He yelled, sending an angry glare at the Wizard Saint before him. Warrod simply laughed out loud, which only unnerved smoker more, "I'm here captain Smoker to bring Alabaster into the Republic by means of trade alliances". Looking out towards the capital with its tall plume of black smoke rising, Warrod smoothed back his green hair absent-mindedly. "But, I wasn't aware that Alabaster was in the midst of a civil war," he mused. "Or that an emperor of the sea had just claimed a new territory. The republic may have lost a potential ally but we will not see or allow innocent people suffer whilst Mariejois remains indifferent!" Smoker growled in prostration that there were marines and government officials that care about "morale standing, justice and peace". Yet he was interrupted by the small teenage girl, "our magic cannons can reach anything they are programmed to hit, no matter the distance. This emperors underling will pay for his being here, and the transgressions he caused". "In the name of the late supreme Wizard Saint; James Heartfilia, I invoke the legend spell; Etherion cannon!"

Smoker's eyes widened in terror as a giant golden square appeared before Warrod, who raised his right arm. Tashigi who had come around but still a bit groggy, recognised the small girl standing over her as the girl who'd destroyed the entire Fire Islands air fleet, and had made Supreme General Roku flee. Turning her head to her captain, Tashigi heard him whisper "I hope Hina got away, she's the only one who can warn the fleet admiral now". Then a blast of white light shot from the magic square and riches towards the capital; hunting its target, 'Black Death' Bradman.


	71. Chapter 68: Rivalry

Chapter 68: Rivalry: Robin, Vivi and Nami

It was early morning by the time Going Merry reentered the grand line, and was far enough beyond the reach of Bradman and any other forces coming after them, that the crew could relax out on deck, or in Zoro's case training; train until he dropped from exhaustion. Nami and Vivi were both sitting beneath the orange trees, talking in hushed tones and staring at maps, Chopper was busy making new medicines; as well as mixing powders for Usopp's new long range "power shot" add-on for his Hecate Sniper Rifle. And Sanji was busy cooking soba noodles with squid and chilli, on his outside fire pit. Suki was sitting next to Luffy and doing quick sketches of Zoro's training and Robin lounging on a sun lounger reading a book.

Nico Robin was trying to keep her eyes on the book in her hands yet she kept finding herself looking fondly at Luffy. And when ever she did so she also caught withering glares coming from princess Vivi, whom she didn't blame for having to put up with her presence and membership of the straw hat pirates. Casually, pulling of her coat and placing it on the back of her lounger, leaving her in a white shirt and tight black pants, Robin made her way towards the captain. Yet she was stopped by the princess rushing forwards and standing in front of her scowling. Vivi glared at the older woman with distrust and disdain, her duck Carue hiding behind the princess, trembling. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Oh, nothing," Robin replied, innocently, turning to Luffy and smiling, "I was just about to relay to our captain that we should..." That was all it took for Vivi to loose what was left of her restraint. "Don't you dare try and act like my friend! If it weren't for you and Crocodile then Alabaster wouldn't have been divided, and could heve fought back properly against the violence that Bradman brought with him! You are nothing but a villain and a murderer!"

Robin frowned, before uttering a quick summary of the situation. "Yep, thats about all of it, but if it helps, I no longer have any interest in you or your country." She again tried to make her way to Luffy but the princess stood her ground, "don't go filling your head with the idea that you're wanted here. Luffy may trust you but I won't". It was then that the captains voice broke the two females conversations. "Don't worry", Luffy grinned a big smile in Vivi's direction, "she's actually a really nice person. If it weren't for her information I would have probably had a much harder time against Crocodile".

All of Vivi's protests died in that instance. Luffy had a way of leaving her completely speechless, and yet his words were said with such surety and confidence that she felt her face heating up for daring to go against him. 'I really do love him', Vivi thought to herself, she then narrowed her eyes when saw the same look mirrored in the older woman's eyes and in the steely gaze of Nami. "Wait a minute…" Usopp said slowly, with unusual guile and glancing between Robin and Luffy. "Nico Robin, the baroque works second in command, turned on crocodile, why?" All eyes went to the tall black haired woman, who shrugged stating that her desire to "learn the secrets of the Ancient Kingdom" from the Nefertari Poneglyph were not "shared" by Crocodile. Sanji instantly proclaimed Robin as beautiful, swooning over and handing her a cup of coffee with cream on top. Usopp, Nami, Suki and Chopper only really accepted Robin because of Luffy vouched for her, where as Vivi was more cautious; staying beside Luffy and Suki. Trying to comfort the younger girl, who envied by the older woman's buxom figure, due to her own lack of development.

The only crew that didn't show any signs of distrust or reticence of Robins ascension to crew mate were Sanji and Zoro. The swordsman maintained a level of indifference, that both a Usopp and Nami were shocked by. Robin herself took care not to ruffle any feathers amongst the crew keeping a cheerful façade and helping with as much as she could, building bridges and trying to get over the manner of their first encounter. Unexpectedly though, Luffy ended up sitting next to her; asking about the ancient kingdom, it's relevance in her journey and why it as "struck from all historical record". And as Robin and luffy talked, the archaeologist began to realise that this boy was 'growing on her', and the princess felt the same. Yet, as Luffy had a girlfriend in Nami; Robin felt that she didn't have a right to express her feelings. A decision that only made her heart ache even more.


	72. Chapter 69: Mock Town

Chapter 69: Mock Town, Discovering the Revived Sand-Sand Fruit 

The Going Merry sailed into the port; Mock Town, on the Jaya island archipelago, two days ahead of schedule. Upon anchoring the ship, Nami became agitated that the Log Pose was broken, Vivi had offered to go buy a new one but Robin announced "nothing is wrong, If the arrow is pointing straight up, then that means the log pose has registered a sky island". Robin pointed upwards, "I've always wanted to visit one. But few people have actually done so". Zoro stared at her with caution and disbelief in his eyes, "Is that even possible? Islands in the sky, how the hell do we even get up there". Robin simply smiled with genuine pleasure. "We need to take a sky river. They are only found around Jaya and appear once every couple of years, so we should be due one sooner or later". She mused.

As everyone started proclaiming their joy and anticipation for their newest adventure, not even

Vivi; as suspicious as she was of Robin, could resist the jollity, a voice yelled out. "Luffy!" Sanji shouted, pointing to a yellowish orange fruit that he'd just seen in one of Nami's orange trees. "You don't suppose that's a..." The chef didn't need to finish his sentence as everyone knew what it was; "a devil fruit!" Yelled Chopper, running in circles. It was Suki who slowly walked forwards and plucked it from the tree yet instead of eating it, the young girl stated that they should sell it; as "devil fruits go for millions of berries. Named or unnamed". Nami as instantly supportive of suki's plan, as the navigator loved money. However, Vivi raced forwards and stared at the fruit, thinking out loud that she could "train its power and get back at the dragon king". Again Robin spoke up, "if you want this fruit princess, you have to accept whatever power you get. As we have no idea which fruit it is..." she explained. "It's possible that this fruit gives a power so incredible it could change the world, yet its still equally possible, that you gain a power so obscure and inane it may even be a disadvantage" Usopp added. "Don't worry Vivi..." Sanji declared proudly, "I'll protect you." The princess shuddered slightly at the thought of always relying on someone else's protection, 'never again'she mentally told herself. Then, taking the devil fruit from Suki's hand, Vivi bit into the fruit before pulling a face of disgust at the despicable taste, "sorry sanji. But I won't ever be that girl that needs protecting, I'm the one doing the protecting now".

Vivi tried every action and body movement she could think of to activate her new powers, the fruit had tasted foul as ash and coal. The others were all now departing to explore the Jaya archipelago, given up waiting for her to discover her powers, and Vivi was now starting to get quite peeved about how long this was taking her. Furious, that she was finding this new experience difficult, Vivi slammed her fist against the side of the Merry. Instead of smashing pain thundering through her; hand, wrist and arm, her hand passed through the railings making the disintegrate into grains of sand. Suddenly, the joy of finding out her devil fruit powers turned to rage towards the reminder of whom had owned this power previously. Staring at her hand, Vivi let out a loud swear; "shit! Anything but this". Suki walked forward and embraced the princess, "just because you have his power doesn't mean you have to use it the same way. Make this power your own, let the past die". Vivi was taken aback by the wisdom of such a young girl, "thank you Suki" she replied hugging the youngest straw hat tightly, "I'll forge my own way with this power".

The touching moment was abruptly ended by the sounds of gunfire and screaming, coming from within Mock Town itself, It sounded as if a full grown battle had erupted. Usopp, Chopper and Nami started to huddle together in fear, whilst Robin and Zoro went over to the gangway and walked a short distance down before coming back. "Oh dear," Robin noted, without any indication of being fazed, "It seems like this town is a pirate town". As everyone started looking into the town, they began to see outlines of people in the far distance brandishing guns and cutlasses.

"Well, we don't have to go inside, right?" Vivi reasoned uncertainly. "We just have to wait until the Log Pose detects a Sky River. So there's no reason to invite danger upon us". However, Zoro laughed, "danger?" His hands were clasping his swords, "looks like a pretty fun town."

Fifteen minutes later, after arguing about whether or not to split up, the whole crew had left the Merry and were now beginning their exploration of Mock Town. Robin, Chopper and Sanji has gone off looking for information about the Sky River as well as any other bits for the crews wellbeing. That left Nami, Vivi, Suki, Usopp, Luffy and Zoro to properly explore the town, or "goof off"as Nami put it. And so far the town was pretty disorganised but they weren't expecting much from a lawless town run by pirates. "Don' let your guard down guys" zoro spoke, "bounty hunters and thieves..." he looked at Nami, who rolled her eyes, "operate in and around these parts".


	73. Chapter 70: Bellamy the Hyena

Chapter 70: Bellamy the Hyena, The De Facto Ruler of the Jaya Archipelago 

"Whoa, so many tough pirates here!" Luffy exclaimed happily, looking at a board outside a cafe pinned with various Wanted Posters:

Gyatso Koon, captain of the Koon Pirates - 87 million berries Haruki Taisha, renegade government agent - 76 million berries Bellamy 'the Hyena', associated with the Don Quixote Family - 90 million berries Iroh Feng - Captain of the Feng Pirates, Son of Sao Feng, former rival to Gol D Rodger - 98 million berries

"Yeah," Zoro grinning, staring up at the board, "Who do you want to beat up first? I'd like to test the strength of Haruki Taisha. Government agents are supposed to be formidable". "No way in hell..." Usopp retorted, "we just got here and we're all hungry". It was then that his and Luffy's stomaches grumbled in unison, making Vivi giggle. Luffy desperate wanted to fight someone, being in a town run by pirates was a huge gamble for their crew right now but waiting for a Sky River necessitated their presence here. So after thinking about it for a while, he decided to put fighting on the back burned and gave into his growing hunger, "okay guys let's go get something to eat".

Reluctantly, Zoro nodded, before pointing back the way they came, "I think I saw a bar up this way." Nami resisted the urge to facepalm, taking the 'Robin' approach to simply state that the bar was "towards the old town square". It ended up being an hour before they found the bar, lodged in a side alley between an old deconsecrated church and a run down looking brothel.

Upon entering the bar, they were surprised to see that it was actually quite well maintained, internally speaking. Luffy made a beeline for the bar and ordered a "cherry pie", which made the bar owner very happy, Zoro simply took possession of a tall bottle of Sake, being scolded by Nami and Vivi, whilst Suki and Usopp sat next to Luffy and listened to him complain about the pies he'd just ordered. "Hey barkeep..." Both luffy and a large portly man next to him exclaimed at the same time, "this is the best/worst cherry pie ever!"

At the back of the bar, a skinny, bedraggled man with ragged stubble on his chin and a long nose did a double take at the new entrants, "no way...!" The man muttered under his breath, "I have to tell Bellamy about this", and so he skunk out of the bar.

Back at the bar counter, Luffy turned to the larger man beside him and glared at him. The man was dressed in an open buttoned white shirt and a yellow sash around his waist hiding up a pair of beige trousers and his long shaggy hair half hidden under a black bandanna. "What the hell man! You must have really bad taste if you think that crap was good!" Luffy yelled, but the man also yelled at the same time "you got no sense of taste boy!" The older man stood, taking his pies with him, and left the bar laughing, "stupid brute" Nami muttered and Vivi nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the east side of the town overlooking the 'foul vermin', a blonde haired man in a white shirt and black trousers and yellow waist sash, Bellamy was venting his anger at being thrown out of their rented hotel, and having to put up with a subpar hotel. Bellamy and his crew had started off as low lives, 'gutter trash' as people used to say. Yet their lives had improved greatly since they'd become affiliated with, or non members, the Don Quixote Family. And having a Warlords name to throw around gave him more power and prestige, but also Bellamy now believed in Doflamingo's words of a "new era of champions", where dreams were obsolete and strength was all that counted. So it infuriated him when one of his men came running up to him. "What is it Jobo?" The 'hyena' enquired, "and be quick. I'm expecting a call from the Boss!" Jobo froze in fear at the mention of their Boss,Doflamingo was terrifyingly sadistic. But Bellamy adored and respected the man, any didn't stand for anyone badmouthing his pirate idol. "Captain Bellamy..." Jobo wheezed out of breath, "I just saw down in the town bar; Straw Hat Luffy worth Two Hundred million berries and Pirate Hunter Zoro worth Ninety million". Taking a swig from his goblet, filled with fine New World gin , Bellamy slammed his hand down of the table. "Some little upstart brat spouting crap about dreams and whatnot..." he sneered, "I'll have to re-educate him in the ways of modern piracy". And with that Bellamy and his second in command 'Big Knife' Sarkies left for the little town bar.


	74. Chapter 71: A Lesson from Shanks

Chapter 71: A lesson From Shanks, Luffy and Bellamy 

The bar was overflowing with noise and activity; and the sound of late night music and drunk singing filled the air. Zoro was absolutely 'plastered' and luffy, who rarely touched alcohol, had a hand to his head, rubbing his temples starting to soothe a headache. Whilst Nami and Vivi simply muttered "I told you this would happen", Usopp was busy trying to prevent Zoro from drawing his swords in a drunken attempt to show off and Suki had surreptitiously tried a few drinks, until she was caught by Nami who then kept an watchful eye on the twelve year old, and close by just for good measure.

Outside of the bar, just down the street and inside the former town hall, a large crowd of people led by the ousted former mayor of Mock Town had begun speaking about the rumours of a "two hundred million berry pirate"; one whose presence on the Jaya archipelago was making Bellamy "cautious". "Did you hear…?" Someone spoke, "A boy with a 200 million bounty!" "The rest of his crew are no small fries either, they've all got reasonable bounties to boot" another relief.

Nobody dared to speak, or move, for a while, as there was an unspoken agreement amongst the ordinary citizens that they never got their hopes up too much and invested in someone being strong enough to drive out Bellamy from their Town. After all, defeating the 'Hyena' would invoke the wrath of Don Quixote Doflamingo. And that was the last thing they wanted, drawing the attention of a warlord. After a couple of minutes, the former mayor reiterated that all citizens "return to your homes, and wait out the night".

Bellamy was a tall proud man: broad shouldered, well-muscled and blond haired. Normally, his face was twisted into a mocking grin yet this time he was unusually solemn, as he pushed in way into the packed bar, flanked by his second in command 'Big Knife' Sarkies. Kicking down the doors Bellamy zeroed in on the straw hat wearing boy sat at the bar with an orange haired girl beside him and a black haired long nosed boy on the other side, scowling, the older captain started striding towards Luffy. Shoving the two others aside, Bellamy glared at the "Are you the boy worth 200 million?" He demanded, as Sarkies drew his large cleaver; twirling in his hands. all the while his men took up positions around the pub.

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly became nascent, as if a deadly plague had just culled everyone. "This isn't good…" The bartender muttered, backing carefully into the kitchen. Slowly turning around luffy grinned at the man before him, "Yeah, that's me! You want to join in the fun..." luffy's offered up a mug of ale was dumped into the ground, whereupon Bellamy shoved him on the floor and upended a bottle of 'grog' onto his head, and hat. Instantly, Zoro drew his swords and had Sarkies within his sights, whereas Usopp held up his rifle at the blond man, both sword and gun were ready for revenge and Vivi used her powers to create twin sand blades in each hand. 'Protect your crew Luffy. They are friends, they are family but most importantly they will always be by your side!' The words of Shanks stirred a new feeling of protectiveness in him, one that he would act on.

"I hate pirates like you the most," Bellamy snarled, standing over luffy. "You obviously faked your wanted poster, I mean really a scrawny kid like you worth 200 million...don't make me laugh!"

Bellamy's eyes glinted with fury, and he gripped a bottle on the bar top, shattering it and blood oozing from his hand. "You New Age pirates have no place in this era. Allow me to show you what a real pirate is…" Nervously, Nami reaches out and tried to stand in between luffy and this loud yelling man. "Hey mister! We're not looking for any trouble, we–" she began, only to find herself grabbed by the waist and shoved against the bar, the man was trying to grope her. Not since Arlong had Nami seen luffy so ferociously determined, as he leapt to his feet and slammed a "dark pulse" into the mans face sending him sprawling to the ground. "Don't touch her!" His words sent a shiver down Nami's back, Vivi and Suki rushed to her and hugged her in turn. Bellamy growled as he got into crouching position, his arms turning to springs, "do you know who I am! I could kill you so easily it's not even funny!" He then launched himself forwards slamming into Nami again but this time slicing a sword across her side, making her grasp her bleeding side. "Whahaha" Bellamy laughed, seeing the 'hot' girl wince in pain "I do so love inflicting pain..." He was suddenly struck by a heavy metal shot that smashed into his shoulder, dislocating it, "pocket void - cannon". 'Damn, he's a devil fruit user' Bellamy lambasted himself through the pain but then felt a hand heap him by his neck and slam him down onto the floor then a fist struck his face, and everything went black.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the man out cold on the floor, then nodded his head at Zoro; who sped forwards and cut down Sarkies as he was turning to flee. "Let this be a lesson..." luffy spoke to the injured Sarkies, "when your captain wakes up tell him he is a worthless unhonourable half wit, and that the dreams of pirates will never end!"


	75. Chapter 72: Choice Words

Chapter 72: Choice Words

Without any conscious thought, Sarkies up and fled the bar, dragging his unconscious captain with him, his legs seemed to just carry him away back to their commandeered hotel. He nearly tripped over a couple of times but the words of that boyhad him seething, "I must tell the Young Master!" And so Sarkies disappeared into the night.

Back in the bar. "Luffy…" Nami spluttered, finally, her voice thick with concern but luffy turned to her and pulls her into a tight hug. "I won't let anybody hurt or take advantage of you Nami, as your boyfriend I swear to you that you'll always be safe". Vivi suddenly felt very awkward, her own feelings were bubbling like crazy but she respected Nami and didn't want to make Luffy choose between friends, "we should get back to the Merry. The others will be worried" she stated, calmly as Suki looked up at her frowning. The girl was far too smart for her own good, 'she's probably sussed me out by now' Vivi mused. "Yeah lets get going" Usopp replied, "before that assaulter-man comes back". Zoro threw some coins down on the bar counter as payment and damage control to the owner as they left for the docks.

Further down the street, the large portly bearded man; Marshal D Teach sat in a porch of an old house eating his collection of cherry pies, deep in thought . 'That kid...' His eyes were familiar. Teach was usually very good at placing people he'd seen before and recognised but for some reason that boy had knocked all the air out of his lungs, and he was finding it difficult to think clearly. Taking a deep breath he contained himself again mentally noting to keep an eye to the newspapers for any mention of this boy in the future; men who could switch from laid back to ferocious in mere seconds flat tended to be wild and unpredictable. Another thing that Teach had noticed was the boys power, "Dark-Dark fruit" he mused. Originally, the traitorous whitebeard pirate had been going after that particular devil fruit but he'd changed his mind after obtaining a rare copy of Doctor VegaPunk's Encyclopaedia of Devil Fruits, and instead choosing to locate and eat the only devil fruit that could potentially, if the eater was of the right temperament, go up against the Two Primordial Devil Fruits. A goal that Teach wanted to achieve with upmost determination; and the fruit in question was the Ancient Zoan, God of War: Ikusa Tsunagi,or Mars as was the common name.

Standing up, Marshal D Teach started walking out towards the forest, where his crew would be waiting yet as he was walking past the hotel Paradise, where the Bellamy pirates were staying, Teach over heard the second in command inside speaking down a transponder snail. "Young Master, I'm truly sorry for the shame we've brought to your flag and reputation but this boy...he's not just a normal rookie, it's Straw Hat Luffy!" Teach had absolutely no idea who this man was speaking to, and he didn't care but the name 'Luffy' made him remember all the times he'd heard his former idiot commander Ace go on and on about his 'glutinous, inept little brother'. "Got you!" He muttered to himself, "...Monkey D Luffy, 200 million oh how the Government will want to see you!"

Vivi sighed as she looked out over the clear sky. The moon was high in the sky, and its light had brought out all the nocturnal nightlife; bats were frequently swooping down and catching flies and other insects in the fields opposite the port. Also the occasional hooting of owls would make her shiver, as owls were looked upon with deep suspicion in Alabaster as dark creatures that preyed on the weak. Vivi had always preferred falcons as they were the guardian deities of her home kingdom yet out here on the Merry the sound of owls hooting, with her friends nearby, she wasn't as frightened as she thought she'd be.

The stars above were utterly beautiful, almost romantic, she shook her head dispelling that notion but then she heard footsteps behind her, she didn't even need to turn around as she knew it was luffy. Her heart raced and her brain started thinking up thoughts unbecoming in a princess. "Hey Vivi" luffy spoke quietly, standing next to her on the helms deck, his voice was like honey to her. She wanted to drink up every word. "I wanted to properly apologise to you..." he gulped, "for — you know failing to protect Alabaster from..." Luffy's words we're cut short by Vivi suddenly throwing her arms around him and kissing him straight in the lips. She tasted like cinnamon but Luffy managed to break apart. "Vivi...what...?" He began, "I love you Luffy, I know you're with Nami but I just wanted to let you know how I feel". Vivi flushed bright red and then fled from the helms deck down the steps and into the female sleeping quarters, leaving a very confused and conflicted Luffy staring after her. Luffy blinked then turned back out to sea, dark clouds were on the horizon and a storm was coming. And attached to the helm itself was an eye watching everything that had transpired.


	76. Chapter 73: Liars Descendant

Chapter 73: 'Liars' Descendant, The way to the Sky 

The straw hats crew had found a secluded bay just far enough away from Mock Town; that they didn't have to worry about either Bellamy's revenge or raids from bounty hunters. And as it turned out, Robin had located a person who knew a lot about the legend of the sky islands, a mister Montblanc Cricket, who lived by himself and tended to keep it that way. All Robin had said was that this man would have "invaluable information", and so they had set off to find this man.

Montblonc Cricket was a tall muscular man with blonde hair, shaped like a chestnut, and sideburns. Apart from being bare chested, Cricket wore maroon coloured trousers held up by a red belt, and was currently swimming on the sea bed looking for evidence of a fabled lost city.

When the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived at his home, both Chopper and Luffy had mistaken his humble house for a castle, but upon closer inspection the dense Captain and the reindeer doctor saw that the 'castle' was a large painted cardboard cutout attached to the front of Crickets home. Cricket had told them to make themselves comfortable whilst he went deep diving again, promising to bring back some big fishes for supper. Zoro fell asleep immediately against a barrel of water and Suki and Vivi sat talking watching Luffy and Nami converse about an old children's picture book sitting on the dresser, found by Usopp. "Noland the Liar", Nami read with Luffy at her side, and Usopp looking over her shoulder he was curious about whether this guys lies were better than his.

The story was about an explorer from the North Blue named Montblanc Noland who, one day after returning from an exploration in the East Blue, told his king of an island he'd visited having an a city of gold inhabiting it. The king was so taken by the idea of seeing this city that; he, Noland and 100 soldiers set sail to relocate this island but when they eventually found the island again they found nothing but jungle and sea. Angered by Noland's apparent deception, the king sentenced Noland to public a execution, the final words of the explorer himself were "I can only assume that the city of gold sank into the ocean". And so from henceforth, Noland the Explorer was forever known as the 'liar', and his descendants were ridiculed and shamed into exile across the world. The final page in the book showed Noland grinning atop the execution platform, in the exact same way that Gol D Rodger did. Brave till the end.

"I knew I'd heard that story sounded familiar," Sanji stated, "I heard it all the time growing up in the North Blue". Usopp looked up and towards the chef, his eyes wide in surprise, "you never said you were from the North. I always assumed you were born in the East." Sanji's half smile disappeared and his voice became strained, upon this subjects continued presence, "...I escaped from the North, and was raised by Zeff in the East". "Sounds rough kid..." Everyone jumped at Montblanc Crickets voice interrupting the atmosphere, no one had even noticed the man exit the sea and walk into the house. "Hey mister", Luffy spoke, "do you know how to get to a Sky Island or how to find a sky river?" Cricket blinked in surprise at the captains blatant outing of his plans but there was something about this boy that made him realise that adventures and piracy were almost hand in hand, and not to be defogged by negativity. "You're trying to get to Sky Island, aren't you?" Cricket's voice seemed heavy with doubts but also non dismissive of their goal, "I'll help you. I'll give you all my notes of sky rivers and potential locations they could appear, despite my own beliefs in that book". He pointed at the children's book in Nami's hands.

"Here," Cricket exclaimed, handing an old worn book to Nami. "That is Noland's logbook. The thing well over 200 years old, so it should have information that is lost to the World about sky travel". Both Robin and Nami looked down at the old logbook, taking turns to gently turn the pages and take in all of Noland's knowledge. Passages spoke about a 'meeting with merchants' who claimed to have stumbled upon a 'strange downward, upwards column of water, emanating from the sky' that led them to the 'Great White Sea, and the 'countless sky islands'. Nami became very preoccupied with finding more info about these strange wooden machine that generated their own air currents, propelling people through the sky, whilst Robin zoned in on the mention of a Poneglyph and the Golden Bell of Shandora. But for everyone else Noland's logbook confirmed the existence of the Sky Island, and they all couldn't wait to see them.


	77. Chapter 74: Remembering a Secret

Chapter 74: Remembering a Secret Conversation, The Ancient Kingdom's Name

The Straw Hats spent the rest of the day listening to Cricket telling them all about the different weather pattern that occurred around the Jaya Archipelago, and about the infamous "Knockup Stream". "It's a natural occurrence..." Cricket explained, "that happens when, theoretically, steam from undersea volcanoes builds up in air pockets until it ruptures. This causes a giant explosion of water upwards into the sky, connecting; for only mere minutes, the blue sea with the whittle sea. The sky rivers on the other hand are supposedly like a winding tumultuous snake made of water that leads into the sky, and you have no control over". Zoro grinned, "sounds fun. So when is another sky river due?" Chopper instantly yelled in fear that the "snake river" would "eat him"; Usopp managed to calm the reindeer down by stroking his fur. "Sky rivers are notoriously unpredictable", cricket replied, "the only thing known about them, aside from they're gateways to sky islands, is they appear every hundred years. So if I were to hazard a guess on where one would appear. I'd say right outside my house, thats one of the reasons I set up here. But unfortunately one never showed and I'm too old to go up into the sky now".

That night, the Straw Hats partied with Cricket, who gave the Merry upgrades for their journey. Zoro got blind drunk, Vivi and Robin managed to become more friendly with each other, Sanji and Usopp became the entertainment by becoming inadvertently stuck together by means of wood glue, Cricket was using on the Merry. Nami ended up dragging Luffy into the captains quarters all night for "relationship time", which confused Chopper, embarrassed Suki and enraged Sanji. However, Sanji got distracted by Zoro laughing that his bounty was still larger than "curly brow's", which set off a the swordsman and chef into a duel. Usopp had been given by Cricket a strange toucan-like bird called Southbird, as no matter where in the word it sat or was taken it would always face south, when the sniper had asked why he was given the bird and not Nami all he got back was a raised eyebrow and a nod in the direction of the Merry. Which immediately made Usopp very embarrassed. Suki took to the southbird; naming him Pabu, and carrying him on her shoulder much to Vivi's displeasure, as the birds feathers made her sneeze. Yet it was Robin who persuaded the former princess to allow the girl to keep the bird, as Suki was still a child "and every child deserves a pet".

The next few days were ones of reading weather charts and trying to predict sky river appearances based on historical precedents. On the shore, Robin and Luffy were sitting reading; luffy could read he just never liked to read, yet it was Robin who relit a fire for reading in him again. The book they were reading was one of Robins earliest acquired texts, made up from what she had managed to save from Ohara. The title was her own, 'The Missing History', everything she learnt went into this journal as notes and then written up properly.

Luffy's eyes were dancing over each word in her journal, alight with fascination and wonder, then he saw a strange symbol on one of the pages: it looked like a three pronged flame with a little crown above it, and for some reason it made him remember something he'd overheard when he was a child. "Robin..." he asked, "who were the Tembla?"

Robin looked quizzically at him before smiling. "Where did that come from? I don't know anything about this Tembla?" She thought that he'd perhaps misread something, which was probable, as he did have a tendency to not see the whole only part. "That symbol in your journal", luffy responded pointing to pronged crowned flame, "I've seen it before, and overheard my great uncle talking to someone about it". The book fell from Robins hands as her eyes widened as the magnitude of this revelation sunk in, then she moved forwards and grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Luffy, please tell me everything you remember!" She grabbed a pencil and note pad from her satchel, as luffy scrunched up his face in the adorable way he tried to think. "I must have been about six or seven" luffy began, "and I overheard gramps and uncle talking about some government order, banning any mention of 'Sins Past'. Gramps used never discussed work but uncle as he was an admiral sometimes used to tell me, Koala, Ace and Sabo; about his job", luffy paused, watching Robins gaze on him, she seemed excited about this discovery and the fact that an admiral turned emperor had more information. "Did your uncle ever tell you personally or was this just you being nosey" she smirked, making luffy grin. "That was the only time I ever heard about this Tembla, and saw that emblem. Uncle told Gramps that the information was highest secrecy government protection" luffy added, "so you gonna tell me what this Tembla is?

Ever since the destruction of Ohara, Robin had believed that her journey to discover why the government ordered the deaths of archeologists and scholars, would invariably encompass her whole life. Yet, it seemed fate had drawn her to one Monkey D Luffy, a boy seventeen year of pirate captain who'd given her the beginnings of understanding the past. "All I know luffy, is that the emblem, you recognised, is of an ancient people who lived eight hundred years ago in the Void Century. And who Mariejois has seemingly redacted from history. They are the reason that my home was destroyed by a buster call, simply for reasoning the past". Robin felt tears rolling down her face, and thorough she still felt sorrow for her lost childhood, this new knowledge now gave her hope to get even with the government. "...Thank you luffy—" her words were cut off when the straw hat captain embraced her. "You'll always be my friend Robin!" His words instantly made her heart flutter but also made her remember the age difference between them; yet in that moment she didn't care, as she returns the hug in kind.


	78. Chapter 75:Once Every Hundred Years!

Chapter 75: Once Every Hundred Years! The Sky River Returns! 

On the eleventh day on Jaya; the skies darkened and swirled overhead, and the amount of rain that poured down and the strength of wind made Nami state the storm as a typhoon. A rarity in the east blue but not uncommon. After the storm subsided Usopp, from the crows nest using a telescope, spotted a large column of water snaking down from the sky: the Sky River had returned. Calling out "sky river!" The rest of the crew hurried to the Merry and watched in terrified awe as the frightening ing power of the sky river made contact with the world sea below. Zoro and Luffy has both stated that it looked more exhilarating than going over Reverse Mountain, a prospect that made Nami and Usopp both nervous, and react to by beating both captain and swordsman down for. It was then that Cricket had explained that the old legends stated that sky rivers "only remained for six to ten hours a day for one year" before returning to the sky for the next hundred year absence, and so Luffy commanded the immediate sailing for Skypiea.

However, just as the Going Merry had begun to drift out to sea; Vivi caught sight of a navy warship coming around the corner of the spit of land and with moments of being sighted the warship's cannons were blasting out cannon balls like lightning strikes. Around them; Suki and Chopper noticed that Sanji had leapt in to the air and was deflecting cannon shot by kicking them back at the marine ship, it was obvious that the chef was trying to outdo the number of deflected shots that Zoro had done. On the front of the ship, Zoro was slicing any oncoming cannonballs in two and deflecting others into the sea. "I can't keep doing this!" Zoro yelled, the Merry was already starting to show that it wasn't made for oceanic voyages but rather for pleasure cruisers between small islands; and between the grand line and the navy ships, the Merry had taken a walloping. Yet she stubbornly struggled on just like her captain. "Pull the sails starboard!" Nami ordered loudly, testing wind speed and direction, and then swooning the helm starboard m, moving the ship towards the sky river. Between the smoke of cannon fire, darkness from the overcast sky, and the rain, visibility was very poor. Yet, those setbacks were also affecting the marines which was good for the straw hats as the Merry was a faster ship.

On the deck of the navy battleship, chief petty officer Tashigi frowned as she watched the straw hat pirates ship through her binoculars. Around her, the other marines were frantically firing and reloading cannons, whilst also keeping themselves onboard, the deafening booms of cannon shots were starting make her dizzy, so that she grabbed a pair of earmuffs. "They're listing low in the water!" Tashigi reported towards Smoker, who was at the helm, "We're going to catch up shortly. Shall I prepare the boarding party?" Also onboard was captain Hina, who'd rejoined them after escaping Alabaster's fall. 'Black Cage' Hina, that was what she was called, she stood next to Smoker; her arms crossed and staring intently out at the pirate ship before them. "Do it Tashigi!" Smoker responded to his second and commands question, "those filthy pirate scum will rot at Impel Down!"

The Going Merry approached the sky river; the sound of rushing water becoming louder, and the ship was twisting around beginning to be caught in the furious sky current. Standing on the helms deck, Vivi could only stare out into the ocean rising into the sky, she could hear Usopp yells of fear, and Nami's shouts of direction but what really worried her was when the ship began listing upon becoming locked into the sky river current. It was then that everything suddenly sped up and accelerated like a rocket up into the sky. The ocean blurred with speed, as the Merry spiced its way through the waves and the odd smaller wave washed over the entire ship. And within seconds the typhoon they'd left in the seas around the Jaya Archipelago became a full blown maelstrom, in the fast sped waters of the sky river.

Onboard the navy warship, Smoker coughed and spluttered at the sight before him, his cigar dropping to the ground and being disgustingly stomped out by captain Hina. "What the…?" He managed to utter, regaining his breath and unwrapping a new cigar. "This is impossible…" Hina growled, wide-eyed, staring as the Sky River, slowly began to rise up back into sky, taking the straw hat pirates with it, "Sengoku won't like this...neither will the commander in chief!" Tashigi had never seen anything like it but before she could ask 'what the fuck was that?', the entire ship was suddenly erupted into the air by a blast of exploding sea water.

Meanwhile, back in Mock Town. After Luffy had defeated Bellamy, the former citizens had driven the pirates out of their town and back to the sea, this was where the Bellamy Pirates were now. "They flew into the sky!" The shell-shocked lookout stuttered, "those stupid brats, straw hats, flew up into the sky!" Bellamy was inside the ship being treated to by their doctor, so Sarkies was temporarily in charge. So it had been Sarkies who'd had to call the Boss about their loss of his east blue 'colony'. There were very few of the crew left, as the majority of Bellamy's 'New Age' pirates had abandoned him after seeing their captain defeated by an upstart rookie. Lily, was the blonde haired female pirate with Bellamy and one of eight who'd remained loyal, yet Sarkies knew that the other seven; excluding him, were only giving their captain one more chance to prove himself or else they'd leave as well. "Did you talk to the boss?" Lily asked, as she walked over to Sarkies. Her words made him shudder, as he remembered Bosses words, "I'll be there soon". Nodding his head, Sarkies pointed out over Jaya to the speck growing large by the second, "boss is coming here to us".

It was rare for Don Quixote Doflamingo to leave the New World but when Pica had told him that the 'vagrants', that had been allowed to use the Family flag, had been defeated and were now asking for assistance the warlord decided to pay them a visit. And so listening to these people talk was starting to annoy him. "Oh? Bellamy's hurt?" Doflamingo yawned, "such a shame, I wanted to do that myself". Sarkies and Lily both fell to the ground in fear as they watched the warlord move his fingers, making the remaining crew wrap around their own hands around their own throats and start squeezing, strangling themselves to death. "I should never have given you permission to use my flag," Doflamingo mused "you're nothing but a hinderance. From now on you're on your own don't call me again". Then looking up at the sky, Doflamingo narrowed his eyes as the words of the lookout came back to him. "So they've going to the sky islands...I wonder..." then reaching up he created a series of strings that pulled him upwards, to all people around it looked like he was flying yet to Doflamingo his strings gave him infinite possibilities. Taking out a transponder snail, the warlord lifted the receiver and spoke, "Baby Five. Are you there?" He didn't have to wait long for. response, "Young master!" A youngish sounding woman exclaimed excitedly, "are you returning now?" Laughing joyfully, Doflamingo replied, "not yet but tell Trebol that I've caught a trail, and I'm off to visit the forth seat".


	79. Chapter 76: Arrival in Heaven

Chapter 76: Arrival in Heaven, An Angel Appears 

The first thing the straw hats pirates found upon entering Skypia was a young woman playing a harp upon a beach of clouds and before a small forest, she had blonde hair styled into two braids, and dressed in a pink sleeves dress and sandals. Two small wings, not big enough to fly but enough to make Sanji cry out "my angel!", sprouted from her back. Usopp was struck by how similar this young woman resembled his girlfriend Kaya, even going so far as asking why she was so far away from Syrup Town. As the Merry docked alongside a small pontoon, the woman approached having spotted them; now waving and carrying a small white fox. "Heso, are you from the Blue Seas?" She asked, putting the fox down on the ground and brushing off fox hairs.

"If that's what you call it, "Sanji responded, jumping off the boat onto the pontoon and kneeling before the woman holding a plate of biscuits. Next to introduce themselves was the captain, "I'm Luffy, and this is my crew. We just sailed her by Sky River..." luffy trialled off immediately when he saw her eyes widen. "You came by sky river!" The woman's voice carried all the way towards the small town nearby, and resulted in the noise stopping and everyone looking at the new arrivals. As if suddenly realising what she done, the woman bowed in apology before telling the crew that most of their visitors came from ships "thrown into the sky" by the "Knock Upstream", as a result most visitors were badly shaken by the experience. "So seeing people brave enough to come up the sky river, when it shows itself was a big deal for us. I'm Conis by the way", she smiled making Sanji flop over with joy.

Suki instantly bolted down the gangway and knelt down by the little fox trying to pet it, unfortunately every time she got closer it would hide behind Conis. "Oh come on Su, she only wants to say hello..." Conis gently pushed her cloud-fox, Su, towards Suki, giggling at the younger girls excitement.

With Vivi keeping Sanji from invading Conis's personal space, Robin and Nami spoke with Conis about the this world in the sky. "It's beautiful Ka—Conis..." Usopp spoke up correcting himself, "the idea of islands in the sky aren't widely known about down below". Zoro and Chopper were standing back looking at the forest, that seemed to climb higher and higher into the clouds. "Does the island continue up any further? Chopper asked curiously. Conis flinched at the question but covered her anxiety with a cough, "Skypia continues for many miles around here, but upwards is a place is called Upper Yard and its where our Viceroy lives". Robin and Vivi looked at each other then back at Conis, "who is this Viceroy?" Asked Vivi, "if he's royalty I should be able to get him to let us stay awhile". Conis's smile fell away revealing a frightened look of terror. "No you mustn't go anywhere near Upper Yard! Only God...sorry the Viceroy and his officials are allowed there. Sometimes the King shows up and throws huge parties, but anyone not personally invited who goes there is killed!" Robin raised her head to look up at the clouds above them, upon which was Upper Yard. "Conis, why did you say god, hesitated, then said Viceroy?" It was now clear to all that the woman was becoming uncomfortable by these questions but still she answered, "about ten years ago our Viceroy was actually our leader, as we all called him God. But then one day a flying man appeared raising above the clouds, challenged God to a duel and won. So from then on god became Viceroy and our King visits whenever he can".

Silence gripped each one of the straw hats as they took in Conis's story. Vivi had held the young woman and told her that she too had lost her home to an autocratic man, an "emperor of the sea". For a while longer everyone followed Conis back to the town where they could meet the White Berets, who would process their arrival, or it would have happened if a sudden crash hadn't distracted the crew. Turning around Usopp and Vivi both saw an old bald man with a bushy brown beard, in grey robes and also had little wings on his back. Conis ran over to him and helped him up. "Father! Why do you insist on riding this thing, it's well past any use!". Usopp helped the man to his feet whilst Vivi looked over the strange craft wedged in the ground, "you don't have to worry about me Conis. I'll be a master at this bloody thing soon". The craft looked like a small row boat with a handle on it and two large shells mounted in the sides. "I'm Pagaya, Conis's father". Shaking everyones hands Pagaya insisted that the crew come back for supper at their house. Nami however, insisted on trying out the wager out on the cloud sea and with Pagaya's permission she was allowed to do so, as long as she don't go near Upper Yard. She told everyone that she wanted to "stay with the waver a bit more" and would meet them inside Pagaya and Conis's home, yet as she hit sped off she didn't see the shadow pass over the town and on towards the Upper Yard.


	80. Chapter 77: Tears and Intent

Chapter 77: Tears and Intent 

"What is this?" Luffy questioned, holding what appeared a pink and blue shell. Conis, who'd been talking to Vivi smiled as she took the shell from Luffy, pressed down on the top of the shell held it out to luffy to "speak into". Luffy placed a finger to his mouth and thought before replying, "Usopp stinks", into the shell. Conis then released the button on the shell and pressed down on another side button and the recorded voice of luffy exclaimed "Usopp stinks". Everyone, was in awe at this new information, "woah that's amazing!" Luffy cooed, eyes shining. "This is a tone dial," Conis explained. "It records and plays back whatever is said or played into it." At that point, Pagaya walked into the room carrying a tray of meats, cheese and bread, "I'm sorry for this meagre supper but I refuse to have guests go unfed". After everyone had eaten, people slowly started drifting off to sleep, luffy and Nami both in each others arms, whilst Zoro went outside and stared at the white white sea before them. He was joined by Suki and Robin who sat by a table and talked about this new land.

"Do you believe Conis's story about 'God' living in this Upper Yard?" Robin asked carefully, in the direction of Zoro, she didn't ask Suki, as the younger girl was too enraptured in her painting of the skyscrape. The swordsman yawned, "it's probably just someone pretending", readjusting his swords on his waist and the great sword on his back. "Are you saying you're an atheist?" Robin questioned, turning to Zoro, now genuinely interested about his own spirituality. "Indeed," Zoro responded. "What I believe is strength. And that people who call themselves 'divine' are either delusional or egomaniacs". It was then that Conis walked up to them. "You shouldn't talk about God Eneru like that. He is all-knowing," Conis told them, a hint of fear trickling into her voice. "In all my time living here in Skypia, there had only ever been one person who has ever defeated God. And that is our Heavenly King. Anyone who sets foot in Upper Yard is killed by God for his Majesty".

"This 'God' sounds like a right bastard," Suki interjected, setting her painting down on the table. "Anyone like that is no true leader; wether it be god, king or captain!" Conis spun around and grabbed the young girl and shook her fearfully, "don't say that!" She cried, "he'll hear you!" Robin stood up and walked over to the frightened Conis and embraced her, "it's okay Conis. We've never been here before so we don't know what it like..." Robin was silenced by footsteps then the door opening, revealing Luffy staring at Conis's tears. "Hey, Conis?" Luffy finally asked, "do you like living here with this cruel god and tyrannical king watching you all the time?" Conis didn't answer, she simply continued to cry into Robins arms, and that was all Luffy needed to know. "Guys we're going to take down this god, and if this heavenly king turns up; he'll go down as well!"

"Wait a second, Luffy", Robin spoke up, "I know you want to help but don't you think it's a little odd that this heavenly king who doesn't live here permanently, could come here after we have removed this god, and take back his land". She was then backed up by Usopp, who'd overheard luffy's plan and barged out of house and grabbed his captain by his shirt. "Luffy! This is god you're talking about, I don't want to die thousands of miles in the sky! I've got Kaya at home waiting for me and I don't want her fall into depression again". Luffy looked into the eyes of his sniper and best friend, knowing full well that Usopp wanted to keep Kaya happy, "I understand your feelings Usopp; but whoever this god is he can't be unbeatable no one truly is. Plus we'll all be together keeping us safe and protecting Skypia".

Usopp calmed down his anxieties and picked at his locket with Kaya's portrait inside, "okay, luffy. Let's go kill god!"

The next morning the entire straw hat crew was assembled in front of Pagaya's house awaiting the arrival of The White Berets; remnants of the previous rulers elite guard who'd been allowed to form a small police force but had to report all their doings to Upper Yard. "I know what you said!" Nami yelled, "but why is attacking God this important?" Nami had had a furious argument with Luffy in the night about starting another conflict so soon after they'd escaped Alabaster. Luffy placed a hand on her shoulder kissed her on the lips, making her blush, "Conis is unhappy, as is everyone else here. This god is a bastard, so we're gonna set Skypia free!" Nami, returned her boyfriends kiss, before telling him to come back safe and sound, as she would stay behind with Chopper and Suki, who were sulking at not being allowed to go. Pagaya then walked forwards and gave Luffy a whistle; which the captain promptly gave to Robin; as he said "I'll probably loose it". Conis's father told Robin that the whistle when blown would call upon an "exiled hero" to come to their aid.


	81. Chapter 78: Heaven's Wheel

Chapter 78: Heaven's Wheel, God's Game!

High in the sky, hanging like an enormous lantern; illuminating everything above and beyond it's reach, the moon sat watching over the still calmness of Skypia. The shimmering white light cast the forests and lagoons in an ethereal way that made it seem ancient deities dwelled within. Unworthy of human pondering over, and forever out of reach; always a dream never a reality. Yet to Eneru: former God of Skypia, now Viceroy to the Heavenly King, the moon and what lay beyond it was now closer than ever; his Arc Maxim was almost ready for the journey to Heaven.

The god realm of Upper Yard stretched out for miles in front of him, and below was the peasant realm of skypia. And stretching out wider afield were countless other sky islands, and below them was the worthless blue seas. Eneru had truly felt at home in Upper Yard after defeating the former god Gan Fall but 'all good things come to an end', and his rule did just that. It had happened ten years later when a man in a pink coat and sunglasses appeared on Skypia and toppled him using a power that utterly terrified him. Yet refusing to yield he fought and was defeated, but the stranger kept him on as leader but the representative of the new Heavenly King. And despite his own resentment, Eneru still respected his masters power; and loyally served him. He had also never really questioned why Upper Yard's structure was so different to other sky islands; the ground was solid not made of clouds and the forest trees were not indigenous to the sky lands. Overgrown and wild, those words summed up the the forest while the ruins of some long abandoned civilisation had been scoured for of all the gold it had possessed centuries ago and the inhabitants forced to the lower levels of Skypia.

God's Shrine rested on an island cloud just above Upper Yard, which itself was supported on a gigantic beanstalk that came through many levels of cloud islands below, before reaching the Shrine itself. The cloud was soft a necessary aspect of living a life of a god, now Viceroy. The buildings were all made of grey marble carved into intricate swirls with golden motifs of Angels and Demons above. The largest addition was the flag of a manically grinning face hanging just above the throne, where Eneru was currently seated, the emblem of his Master. He was listening to his musicians all four of them, sat cross-legged around him in-front of him and playing a harp, violin, harpsichord and flute.

"Disgraceful..." Eneru muttered under his breath, walking away from the video transponder snail. 'God', or Viceroy, was in a foul mood, and had been for weeks now. His dreams were so close to being fulfilled, yet his obligation to his master still tethered him to this "forsaken rock in the sky". Around him courtiers and servants flitted about; frantically carrying out his orders to "send the priests into battle". Usually, he quite enjoyed watching his haphazard, frenzied subordinates run about trying to avoid angering him, but today he was seething. Yet out of the corner of his eye, he'd seen a black haired woman in a cowboy hat, T-shirt and blue jeans. Smirking, Eneru knew that he'd found his muse for travelling to the Endless Vearth. Now, it was just a matter of time until she was brought to him and her friends were dead, a reminder to never crops him, when he married her.

Listening to the soothing lull of the music, he vaguely recalled his triumph all those years ago when he first conquered Skypiea form Gan Fall, and claimed Upper Yard for himself. As well as the title of God. He'd been younger then and more naïve, so when an even stronger person appeared and challenged him, his pride and arrogance won over his wariness. And in the end he was beaten to a bloody pulp and made to surrender all he had won, and his loyalty, to the Heavenly Demon. "For eternity", as it turned out that he was immortal due to some power transference of Devil Fruits. At first he'd struggled to adapt to his new role as Viceroy, but eventually he accepted it knowing full well that the "Young Master" was out of his league. "Gabriel!" Eneru yelled at one of his servants, who came running over and knelt down, forthwith. "Prepare the Arc Maxim, for immediate take off, and let the peasants down below know that Asgard is going to rain down upon them!"


	82. Chapter 79: Rebel Descendants

Chapter 79: Rebel Descendants and Pirate Explorers 

Wiper locked eyes with the village chief determination and hatred, flickering in his eyes. Momentary, nervousness passed between the two men as they realised what the consequences of this action would entail. It had started with an argument about a potential retaliatory strike back against Eneru, but Chief Bolin had seen the ominous looking clouds gathering above and had ordered the village to withdraw towards the Heavens Gate. A decision that was not well received; as they, the Shandorians were persecuted against, hunted and driven from their home by the native sky folk four hundred years ago. And since their ancestors island had been blasted into the sky by a violent Knock Stream, they their descendants had fought countless wars to take back their ancestral home. Now in Chief Bolin's era, he head trying to obtain palace with the sky folk through diplomacy with the ousted God: Gan Fall. Yet, the young man; Wiper, was a blood relative of the 'Great Calgara', chief of four hundred years ago.

As Bolin clutched his sword tightly, intending to intimate the brash hardheaded young man before him into submission, he had a revelation. As chief of the Tribe, he could either strike out and cause a leadership contest in his rule, defer his decision to the council of elders, submit to a renew ruler. Or, he realised, he could give Wiper the opportunity his chance at vengeance; taking backs their home with his 'Berserkers', whilst he himself led the rest of the tribe to safety of the Heavens Gate. It was a cruel devious plan to 'purge' the tribe of 'riffraff' but if the tribe was to survive then those who couldn't let go of the continued conflict with the sky folk had to be either let go themselves or be put down. And God, Viceroy, Eneru would unconsciously rid the tribe of its worries, allowing a new era to arise.

Wiper stood facing the Chief armed with his trademark bazooka, and Bomb Dials, but still the descendant of Calgara kept up his glare and look of contempt, hoping that would be enough to unseat the longe term leader. His unspoken challenge had been made, and now it was the chief who had the next move; he could either fight to defend his position and loose or submit and loose. After a very prolonged silence, the chief sheaved his sword and replied, however his response was not what Wiper had expected. They made him question the man before him, his strengths and weaknesses suddenly became insignificant, Chief Bolin was now unreadable. "No. I will not fight you, brother of Shandora". Wiper's supporters rallied behind him, thinking that this was a submittal but as Wiper observed the Chief, he saw that his eyes were still hard as iron and not with dulled the sadness of just standing down as leader. "Yet, I do not submit but I will grant you the chance to deliver unto Eneru your vengeance. May the blessings of the Vearth be with you on your glorious adventure, Blood of Calgara!"

The old chief was no fool, Wiper knew that. But still he believed that a duel would have have been the right thing to do then, for the betterment of the tribe. Him, Wiper, Calgara's heir, the man most deservedly worthy of the title Chief Shandoran. However, before he could question Bolin, he heard cheers and shouts from his own supporters; "Prepare every weapon and every fighting man! Today it ends! We take back our home!" Then Chief Bolin spoke again, in a way that didn't hide his feelings, "Today, you shall ignite the light of Shandora!"

A few hours later, the Shandoran village enclave, was in frenzy. Warriors were rallying behind Wiper's all-out war against Eneru, whilst women and elderly were happily packing up belongings and heading for Heavens Gate. Yet amongst the tribe, a schism has opened up creating fear of Chief Bolin standing down and Wiper taking over on one side; and war engulfing the entire sky islands. Sitting off to one side, a little girl was trembling. "Their 'voices' are so loud!" She cried into her mother's arms, "make them stop. Please!"

Laki sat by Aisa's side hugging her daughter and trying to calm her down. Aisa had always been tormented by this power, ever since she'd awakened 'mantra' at age six and ever since then Wiper and the Berserkers had used her as a tracking device. Against the wishes of her own family, and the council of elders. "It's going to be alright," Laki reassured her weakly, but she didn't believe it. Chief Bolin hadn't always managed to stop Wiper from using her power to lead attacks against God but he had always kept her well aware from the front lines, of any of the Priests senses her they would inform Eneru. And now Wiper was risking her very life, by dragging her into a full scale assault of Gods Shrine.

However, just as Wiper and his mercenaries were about to set off, with Aisa in tow, the little girl suddenly dropped to her knees clutching her head and crying out loud. "Make it stop! The voices...the Blue Sea Pirates, the people burning, the Sky on fire and the Heavenly Kings return..." Laki ran forwards and scooped up Aisa and tried to carry her daughter away with the retreating Shandoran women, but was grabbed by two warriors going with Wiper. "Oh no you don't! You whore and your daughter are coming with us",

Wiper explained. "This way your father won't interfere, he won't want to threaten the lives of his daughter and granddaughter". Laki tried very hard not to scream, as she felt Wipers' hand tightly around her wrist and pull her along painfully. "I hope Eneru kill to you before my father gets you!" She growled, trying to hide the terror in her voice from upsetting her little girl anymore. So she allowed herself to be dragged along Upper Yard. Then all she, and the warriors, saw was a dark shadow of a huge balloon rise up through the clouds with six people and a bunch of 'white berets' onboard all singing "down with God! Long live Skypia!"


	83. Chapter 80: Ordeal by Faith!

Chapter 80: Ordeal by Faith! 

The Navy battleship was lagged low in the water as it crept, exhaustedly, through the white-white sea. It hadn't been a good journey for the marines, the battleship was a beast of steel and heavy artillery; meant for the Blue seas but up in the sky the ship was nothing but a hinderance. The ship had been severely damaged in the knock-up stream, and had been talking on water at an arming rate and even with the meagre repairs that could be done the ship was still ruinous. Smoker was at the prow of the ship, staring out over the spotless sea of white clouds. In the distance was coming gradually into view, was a large mass of buildings on the shoreline with a huge dense green forest disappeared behind, and to add to his growing discomfort, Tashigi had yelled out that a huge mass of dark grey clouds were forming overhead. Yet the frown on Smoker's face never diminished, the words of the prisoner they'd arrested for attempted extortion, at Heavens Gate, had confirmed everything that the old 'sky knight' had said to them after he'd rescued them from a small group of priests. "Be aware of the 'Eyes of God'. They will report to him about any new visitors". Smoker had immediately taken from they warning that there was a tyrannical overlord in Skypiea calling himself 'God', and forcing everyone to worship him, by putting the fear of death into all. Yet, as Smoker had never really been one for worshipping anything, he simply shrugged off the words saying that an enemy was still an enemy, no matter what their title was.

From the mid section of the ship, Tashigi was trying very hard to hide her deep sense of impending doom. "Are you sure about this, sir?" She aked finally, staring at the overgrown island. In the distance, with a huge beanstalk raising upwards to the next level; the Forbidden Upper Yard. What she got back was a short sharp response. "Don't ask silly questions, Tashigi."

Scowling at having her concerns simply brushed aside, she just tuned out her commanders ramblings about how "justice has authority any and everywhere". The mood onboard the ship was nervous anticipation, and she couldn't blame the other marines; seeing as they'd been thrown ten thousand metres into he air, where neither World Government nor World Republic had any influence, by an occurrence long thought of as mythical. And on travelling through the sky islands they'd been attacked by masked warriors using strange weapons that outclassed swords and rifles; and now to add to the discomfort they learnt from their prisoner that this 'so-called' God, was a tyrant. Meaning that Smoker got that look in his eyes whenever he wanted to make an arrest and restore peace and justice to a long suffering country. With everything that had happened and was going to happen, Tashigi gave the crew the benefit of the doubt for their being tense.

As the dark shadows of the shoreline approached, Tashigi and Smoker both noticed the people running towards the docks carrying packs of belongings and loading them onto small boats and sailing away. Before they even knew what was happening four people wearing long flowing robes and golden earrings appeared high above the town, wings on their backs and flying down firing guns down upon the people. Then one of the people spoke. "I am Priest Ohm, a servant of Almighty God Eneru! And I and the priests; Yin Sha, Mein and Naga bring tidings glad. Oh how the lid of wisdom has been lifted on the pot of faith! This dirty ill-gotten island needs purging and from the ashes of destruction will rise the Great Vearth, home to all true followers of Eneru!"

Then suddenly a gigantic column of lightning shot down from Upper Yard and completely obliterated the entire town, leaving a huge crater. The surging people turned and ran for the boats whilst the four priests simply stood in the air flapping their wings and laughing, "almighty God, smite the non believers and grant us your loyal brethren your divine protection!"

A light suddenly in the runs of the town, and slowly rising into the sky, making the four priests turn around, was a hot air balloon with several people in it rising up towards Upper Yard. priest Yin, a burly middle aged man reddish hair and dark stubble in green robes launched himself at the balloon; but all that happened was a giant sword strike struck down from the balloon hitting the priest across the chest, cascading blood and body parts down onto the ground below. The next second, a huge swirling black mass appeared and from tendrils struck the remains three priests sending them crashing down into the sea. "Straw Hat...!" Smoker growled, "I knew he made it here. If he's going to face this god, at least my targets will be easier to arrest".

On the other side of Angel Island, a Waver roared through the calm Sea Clouds. Pagaya crashed roughly onto the beach before darting upwards to the secret meeting place, he'd maintained for years. He came to an abrupt stop as he saw the old God, Gan Fall, sitting cross-legged on the ground, in full armour. Pagaya walked slowly forward and knelt down before him before pulling an tracking snail from his pocket and placing it on the ground, attaching a Dial into it and another snail to that. On the other side of the old God, sat a Pegasus nibbling on some grass and occasionally looking up at its master, neighing slightly to gain attention. "Gan Fall", Pagaya spoke, "there are some pirates here in skypia..." Pagaya noticed the slight apprehension in Gan Falls eyes, so he quickly added "but they're good people", to alleviate and mistrust that could form. Gan Fall stroked his beard, deep in thought, "...do you trust them?" Pagaya nodded, replying "yes, as does my daughter, Conis. She is a far better judge of character than I am, and I trust her. Still I know they can defeat Eneru".

Gan Fall bristled with impatience, he had spent the last six years trying to smuggle his old Enforcers out of either Eneru's prison camps or from his rule. "He's trying to draw me out," the former God decided solemnly. "And I will not leave my men another year under his control". Just as he was about to get up and go, he was stopped by Pagaya. "There's more news," he continued, becoming visibly nervous, "four of the eight priests entered the lower yard and began sacking it, but they were stopped by the swordsman from the aforementioned pirates". Gan Fall, froze in shock at those words, "then the damage is going to insurmountable..." Grabbing ahold of the Pegasus's reins, the ousted god swung himself onto the creatures back and prepared to take off, but again was stopped by Pagaya yelling; "the Shandorans are also making an attack on Gods Shrine. And they have your daughter! Laki is still alive, and her daughter; your granddaughter, is their secret weapon!" Gan Fall slowly turned around; his eyes narrow and hard with rage. "The Shandorans kidnapped my daughter, and my granddaughter was conceived by rape! Wiper is dead!"


End file.
